Charlie
by Celia Even
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive dans un nouveau lycée, et c'est pour elle un nouveau départ loin de la sorcellerie et de la célébrité. Mais l'un comme l'autre finissent par la rattraper, même dans ce monde sans magie… D'étranges événements se produisent et un lycéen a soudainement de l'intérêt pour elle parce qu'il connait son passé. Son nom ? Charlie Malefoy-Granger.
1. Prologue

Prologue : « Renaissance. »

Portland High III. Le lycée américain par excellence. J'avais entendu tant de choses à propos de ce genre t'établissement. D'un côté le bal de promo, les fêtes de lycéens, de l'autre les rumeurs qui filent, l'intégration difficile. Une version de mon père, une version de ma mère. Ces deux-là, jamais d'accord.

Quand j'entrais par une double porte bleue, le nouveau départ qui s'offrait à moi sembla plus réel que jamais. Enfin, j'y étais.

Je remarquais pour la première fois quelques regards sur moi. Je souriais et reçut quelques sourires en retour. Serrant la bandoulière de mon sac dans ma main droite, j'avançais dans un grand couloir jusqu'à une salle, un bureau d'arrivée d'après une femme qui m'avait parlé au téléphone.

Je remplis une feuille qui demandait des informations de bases telles que le nom, l'âge, la taille…

Le bureau était vide mais tout était indiqué par des flèches au mur, aussi je repartis juste après.

J'étais à la fois heureuse et anxieuse. « Tu devras vivre cachée ! » avait dit ma mère. « Tu pourras vivre chaque minute comme si c'était la dernière ! » avait dit mon père. Je les aimais, mais parfois, ils étaient tant en désaccords que je me demandais pourquoi ils s'étaient mariés…

Mais j'étais leur fille et pour moi, ils feraient tout. J'avais demandé des études en Amérique, et même si cela avait pris du temps, je les avais obtenues. Parce que c'était ce qui m'importait, et ils le savaient.

Obtenir ce que je voulais était souvent très simple. Dire mon nom suffisait parfois, mais ici, dans l'Oregon, mon nom ne servirait à rien, à moins que tous les lycéens soient en fait des sorciers secrets voulant échapper au monde sorcier qui était bien mieux depuis quelques temps déjà.

J'entrais dans une salle, indiquée sur un emploi du temps que j'avais reçu à mon appartement dans centre de Portland. C'était donc ici que je commencerais chaque semaine pendant une année…

Le professeur de…euh… littérature ? se présenta. Il distribua une copie à compléter sur nos connaissances et nos informations personnelles. Il parait que la première semaine de rentrée, c'est ce qu'on fait souvent : compléter des fiches de renseignement… Je pris un stylo et commençais par inscrire mes noms et prénom.

Charlie Malefoy-Granger.


	2. Journée explosive

Chapitre 1 : « Journée explosive. »

|Je pris un stylo et commençais par inscrire me noms et prénom. Charlie Malefoy-Granger.|

Quand la sonnerie retentit, j'étais plongée dans le document d'inscription. Il était si long à remplir... Qu'est-ce que le lycée pouvait bien faire de mon heure de naissance ? Et que devais-je répondre à « établissement fréquenté auparavant » ? Vous croyez que Poudlard, ça marche ? Moi non…

Je me levais et déposais les feuilles sur le bureau du professeur, espérant qu'il ne remarque rien.

-Mademoiselle Malefoy ?

Et mince.

-Oui, monsieur ?

Il eut un silence qui me rendit nerveuse. Il me fixa avec un sourire puis dit :

-Bienvenue à Portland.

Je soufflais, soulagée. Merci Merlin.

-Merci Me… monsieur.

J'avais failli appeler mon professeur Merlin. Tout va bien chez moi. Tout va bien…

Je secouais la tête et sortais tout en regardant sur mon emploi du temps quel cours suivait celui-ci. Le temps qu'il me fallut pour trouver la bonne salle me valut d'arriver la dernière. Et quelle place restait-il ? Ça aurait été trop beau d'obtenir une place seule, non, il avait fallu qu'elle soit à côté de… euh… je ne sais pas son nom, en fait. C'était un garçon avec des cheveux châtains légèrement longs et des yeux bleus foncés-noirs.

Je m'asseyais en posant mon sac sur la table.

-T'es la nouvelle, hein ?

-C'est si évident que ça ?

-T'es seule, alors…

-Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de nouveau ?

-Je m'appelle Ethan Collins, répondit-il totalement hors sujet, et volontairement.

-Charlie Malefoy-Granger.

La conversation s'arrêta là alors que le cours commençait. Apparemment, Ethan était très populaire au lycée, il ne se passa pas deux minutes sans que quelqu'un ne vienne lui parler lors des manipulations de chimie.

-T'as fini ? demandais-je, légèrement agressive.

-Oui madame, répondit-il sous les rires de deux autres élèves.

Je secouais la tête et me concentrais sur le travail à faire. Soudain, il y eut un énorme bruit. Comme une explosion qui stoppa tout. Discussions, mouvements, respirations. L'air parut manquer puis tout disparut aussi vite que tout était apparu.

Vous savez, quand on a passé cinq ans en cours de potions à côté d'Alice Finnigan, on s'y connait, en pyrotechnie, surtout quand elle a tendance à tout faire sauter partout et tout le temps.

Je sais reconnaître une explosion, magique ou non. Et ce bruit, c'était une explosion.

Une alarme se déclencha et les élèves sortirent tous rapidement. Je suivais rapidement mais je n'étais pas effrayée comme eux. Rien d'étonnant, je suis une sorcière. Ce qui m'inquiétait, en revanche, c'était de savoir s'il y avait des blessés. Pour qu'on l'entende si bien, l'explosion était soit vraiment très proche, soit vraiment très forte.

Je sortais rejoindre ma classe dans le couloir. Une foule immense se regroupait autour d'une salle en fumée. Et cette salle était loin d'être vraiment très proche de la nôtre.

-Tout va bien ! cria un homme en costard. Ce n'est qu'une explosion chimique, les pertes ne se comptent qu'en matériel. Retournez tous dans vos salles !

Le calme revint peu à peu et les bruits commencèrent à courir. Je retournais m'asseoir à côté d'Ethan – que Merlin me pardonne - et le cours reprit tant bien que mal.

Vers la fin du cours, Ethan reprit ses conversations dragueuses avec les filles de derrière, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'agacer, bien sûr. Et j'étais sûre qu'il le faisait exprès, en plus de ça.

-… T'imagines pas comme ça va être dur de cacher ça, cette fois, disait la fille de droite.

Ethan leur fit un sourire et se retourna, apparemment, il avait les informations qu'il cherchait.

-Alors, dis-je, t'as appris quoi sur l'explosion avec les deux filles derrière ?

-Comment tu… peu importe. C'est très étrange.

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'aurais-je en échange de cette information ?

Je secouais la tête.

-T'es un genre de Drago toi, non ?

Evidemment, il ne comprit pas. Mais d'après ce qu'on disait, mon père était exactement comme ça quand il était jeune. Il l'est toujours, en fait.

-Hein ?

-Oublie.

-Je te dis ce qui est si étrange et tu passes la soirée avec moi ce soir.

Hein ? Mais bien sûr. Lui, il ne connait pas la ruse des Malefoy ni l'intelligence des Granger. Et il avait la malchance de se tenir en face de quelqu'un qui combinait les deux : moi.

-Tu auras ta soirée ce soir. Dis-moi.

Il eut un sourire et se pencha vers moi. J'écoutais attentivement.

-L'explosion a eu lieu dans une salle de chimie. Plusieurs composants dangereux ont été mélangés. Cela aurait pu être un accident, des élèves qui se plantent à la manip'. Mais il y a un mais : quand tout a sauté, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Je restais figée. Comment était-ce possible ? Autrement que par magie, bien sûr, car personne ici à part moi n'en avait.

-Alors, m'interrompit Ethan, à quelle heure tu viens chez moi ?

-J'ai dit que tu aurais ta soirée, pas que c'est moi qui viendrais.

A ce qu'on disait, je tenais de mon père, mais aussi de ma mère. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, c'était un beau mélange des deux. J'avais joué sur les mots comme l'aurait fait mon père, pour éloigner Ethan de moi (et surtout m'éloigner moi de sa soirée !) comme l'aurait fait ma mère.

Et disparu fut le sourire d'Ethan Collins. Je me retournais vers les deux idiotes derrière.

Je pense qu'à cet instant, Ethan voulut me tuer. Mais le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, le cours était fini, et je m'étais déjà levée.

-Alors, les filles, laquelle de vous deux veut passer sa soirée en compagnie du merveilleux Ethan Collins ?


	3. Coéquipiers

Chapitre 2 : « Coéquipiers. »

|-Alors, les filles, laquelle de vous deux veut passer sa soirée en compagnie du merveilleux Ethan Collins ?|

La journée passa si vite… Tout dans le lycée était si… magique. Magiquement moldu, bien-sûr. A part l'explosion et les rumeurs d'une salle vide qui explose, rien ne vint gâcher ma première journée de cours à Portland High III. J'avais prévu de rentrer en bus, car le lycée était un peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Seulement, dix minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas là.

-Hé ! m'interpella quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Je me retournais et vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron.

-Désolée, reprit-elle, c'est que je ne connais pas ton prénom…

-C'est Charlie.

-Charlie. Bien, je la refais.

Elle me tourna le dos et d'un seul coup, se retourna.

-Charlie !

Elle avait rejoué la scène et ça me fit rire.

-Moi c'est June, dit-elle. Ecoute, le bus a toujours une heure de retard. Plus personne ne le prend en réalité. Tu vas vers où ?

-Le centre-ville, à l'est.

-Moi aussi, viens avec nous si tu veux.

-Nous ?

-Oui, je dois rentrer avec Ethan. C'est mon demi-frère, tu vois le truc…

Je souriais. June était vraiment quelqu'un… d'étrange. Pas comme les autres.

-C'est que… Ethan et moi ce n'est pas le grand amour… répondis-je alors qu'elle souriait.

Elle leva les bras.

-Dans mes bras Charlie ! TOUTES les filles, je dis bien TOUTES sont à ses pieds, c'en est…

-Pathétique ?

-Oui ! Tu viens alors ?

-Bien sûr !

Je la suivis et nous commençâmes à marcher. Soudain, une voix résonna jusqu'à nous :

-CHARLIE !

-Tiens, voilà mon frère, chuchota June.

Je me retournais, souriante.

-Oui ? fis-je avec une voix innocente.

-Je te déteste.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à June qui semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Collins.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude, apparemment, qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille. C'est un truc de sorciers, ça…

Il s'approcha –bien trop près à mon goût.

-Pourquoi refuser une soirée avec moi, Malefoy ?

Il appuya bien sur le dernier mot.

-Parce que…

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds –il était plus grand que ce qu'il n'y paraissait- et chuchotais à son oreille :

-Parce que, Ethan, je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres, et…

Je changeais d'oreille et continuais :

-… que mon nom est Malefoy-Granger. N'oublie pas le Granger.

Je reculais alors qu'il semblait un peu perdu. Avait-il l'habitude qu'on le rejette ? Qu'on lui parle ainsi ? En tout cas, il resta figé avant de passer devant nous, l'air un peu énervé.

June m'adressa un sourire et je finis par rentrer chez moi, après une journée qu'on pouvait qualifier d'assez chargée…

Mon téléphone sonna. Il devait être une heure du matin… Le numéro était masqué. Quand je répondis, il y eut deux petits sons et tout s'arrêta. Je me recouchais mais il sonna à nouveau. Encore. Encore. Je finis par jeter le téléphone à travers ma chambre et il s'écrasa, mort et inutile désormais.

Mon père allait me tuer. Il avait détesté m'en acheter un et devoir discuter à travers ce « truc », maintenant il ne pouvait plus discuter du tout.

Tandis que je me glissais à nouveau dans les draps, j'entendis deux coups frappés contre du bois, comme si quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Mais vu l'heure, j'oubliais cette hypothèse jusqu'à ce que les bruits se répètent.

Ethan et June. Devant ma porte. A une heure du matin.

-June ?

-J'existe aussi, répliqua son demi-frère.

-Salut Charlie ! s'exclama June. T'es prête ?

-Prête ? Il est une heure du matin !

-On a un peu de route, alors dépêche-toi de t'habiller.

Je remarquais qu'Ethan me parlait froidement et cela me fit sourire intérieurement.

Devant mon air un peu ahuri, June demanda :

-T'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont les Chasses ce soir.

-Cette nuit, tu veux dire… C'est quoi les Chasses ?

June jeta un regard à Ethan.

-Ce sont des jeux qui consistent en une chasse au trésor, en quelque sorte.

-Une fille et un garçon en équipe. A la recherche d'une chose qu'on ne connait pas encore.

-Et il y a des règles ?

-Aucune, c'est ça qui est bien ! Enfin, si, une seule : l'équipe ne doit en aucun cas se séparer jusqu'au lever du jour.

Je réfléchissais rapidement. Ça avait l'air assez amusant et j'aimais jouer. J'aimais gagner aussi.

-Je n'ai pas de coéquipiers, dis-je soudain en le comprenant.

-Bah ça tombe bien, dit June. Lui non plus.

J'étais sortie m'habiller, je passais la tête par l'entrebâillement pour voir qui elle désignait.

-C'est une blague ?

Ethan secoua la tête. Il avait l'air aussi ravi que moi.

-June.

-Charlie.

On aurait dit mon père, la façon dont elle répondit. Vous savez, le « -Malefoy ! –Granger ! » sur le même ton.

Je souriais et disparaissais de nouveau pour m'habiller. Je ne m'étais pas levée aussi tôt, une heure du matin, depuis des lustres. Mais quelques cernes sous les yeux n'allaient pas me tuer.

-Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? demanda Ethan. Mais j'aime gagner et t'es une battante, Granger.

Je sortis, prête. June m'attendait déjà dehors. Avant de la rejoindre, je m'approchais d'Ethan –trop près à son goût ? – et murmurais à son oreille :

-Malefoy-Granger. N'oublie pas le Malefoy.

Je ne le vis pas mais je devinais son sourire comme je sentis le mien apparaître sur mon visage.

Les Chasses avaient lieux dans un immense parc d'attraction désaffecté. J'aperçu en arrivant une parcelle de forêt derrière le parc, et devant, une vingtaine de jeunes du lycée.

Quelques-uns arrivèrent encore et il y eut 15 équipes en tout. Quand on appela chaque équipe, l'arbitre prononça les mots « Charlie Malefoy ».

Et Ethan cria :

-Granger ! N'oublie pas le Granger.


	4. A la dernière minute, au plus haut

Chapitre 3 : « A la dernière minute au point le plus haut. »

|Et Ethan cria : -Granger ! N'oublie pas le Granger.|

Les Chasses. Un mot au pluriel en raison des parcours différents de chaque équipe. Chacune suivait son propre chemin, croisait parfois celui des autres mais arrivait au même but. Et les Chasses du jour (ou de la nuit) avaient une particularité : personne ne savait ce qu'on cherchait. On cherchait des indices bien-sûr, mais où le chemin conduisait-il ? Quelle était la récompense ?

-Charlie, vient, m'appela Ethan. On va mettre un genre de bracelet qui signale qu'on est de la même équipe et qui désigne aussi le parcours qu'on doit suivre.

-Quelle couleur ? demanda l'arbitre, qui devait avoir maximum un an de plus que moi.

-Vert, dis-je au même mot que mon coéquipier.

Il me jeta un regard surpris que je devais sûrement lui renvoyer.

Toutes les équipes se placèrent sur une ligne tracée au sol qui devait dater de la construction du parc tellement la couleur disparaissait.

-3. 2. 1.

Les regards s'échangeaient, les sourires malicieux passaient de visages en visages. La tension monta et lorsque le départ fut lancé, les trente joueurs se mirent à courir vers le parc.

Les Chasses étaient lancées.

Le premier papier vert, ceux qui nous étaient destinés, représentait un dessin avec un soleil couchant. Ethan me regarda puis dit :

-La nuit.

-Le passage du jour à la nuit, corrigeais-je. La fin du jour comme le début de la nuit.

Il se passa un moment avant que je ne comprenne.

-La passé.

-Comment ça ?

-Il doit être aux alentours de deux heures. Autrement dit, ce sera dans quelques heures le lever du soleil.

-Conclusion, compléta Ethan, le coucher du soleil est déjà passé.

Ethan se dirigea vers un grand panneau et chercha une attraction qui pourrait faire l'affaire. L'une d'elles se nommait « L'ancien temps » et, d'après ce qu'Ethan me dit, c'était une attraction évoluant dans un décor de château fort.

Je suivis Ethan qui connaissait bien mieux le parc que moi. Des lettres vertes sur fond noir avaient été gravées : « Couleur dominante d'un lieu vivant ».

-Quelle couleur ? demandai-je.

-La notre, je pense. C'est écrit en vert.

Je réfléchissais au fameux lieu quand mon regard se posa sur une grande masse verte derrière le parc.

-La forêt… murmurais-je, avant d'ajouter plus fort : La forêt !

Ethan suivit mon regard et hocha la tête. Nous étions d'accord.

Cela me surprit. Nous qui étions il y a quelques heures, ce matin-même, loin d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Sa remarque au début des Chasses m'avait même faite sourire et il avait ri avec moi après quelques secondes.

Alors que nous courrions vers les bois, je demandai avec qui June faisait équipe.

-Alexander. Son copain, un mec un peu... mystérieux, comme dirait June.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il est arrivé cet été, et une semaine après, il invitait June à sortir.

-Tu peux parler !

Nous avions atteint la forêt et il s'arrêta, me jetant un regard surpris.

-Quoi ? demandai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il connaissait la réponse et pourtant, il ne la dit pas. Avait-il envie d'oublier ce moment ?

Je lui jetais un regard entendu et il abandonna.

-Très bien. Tu veux que je m'excuse ?

-Non, le perdant ne doit pas s'excuser d'avoir perdu, Collins.

Je le dépassais et m'avançais à la recherche de l'indice suivant. En silence, Ethan me suivit. Il ne répliqua pas et je n'en parlais plus.

Les indices se succédèrent. Ethan et moi faisions ce qu'il fallait faire et quand il le fallait. D'après moi, nous étions peut-être les plus rapides. On ne parla que de la Chasse jusqu'au dernier indice que nous trouvâmes.

Il était caché sous un wagon de train-fantôme et disait « A la dernière minute au point le plus haut ».

-La dernière minute de quoi ? demanda Ethan.

-Et où est le point le plus haut ?

Je tournais sur moi-même à la recherche d'une colline ou d'un toit sans réellement trouver une solution.

-Je sais, dit soudain Ethan. Tout s'explique.

-Dis-moi.

-Et qu'aurais-je en échange ?

Je vis son regard plein de malice et riais. Il n'ajouta rien et continua en souriant :

-Tu auras la surprise.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Plus que jamais. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas dit la récompense. Elle n'est pas matérielle et son nom donne son emplacement, la réponse de la Chasse.

Je le regardais sourire en regardant le ciel qui demeurait noir. Je ne comprenais pas, et cela me frustra un peu.

Il le vit et sourit.

-Aller viens.

Il m'attrapa la main droite et m'entraîna loin du train-fantôme. Alors que nous approchions de notre destination, je compris une partie de l'énigme : « Le point le plus haut ».

-J'ai toujours eu peur de ça, murmurais-je.

C'était vrai. Même en tant que sorcière, ça m'avait toujours effrayée.

-Un gros tas de ferraille qui tourne bien trop haut, voilà comme je vois ce truc.

-Tu le verras autrement quand on aura notre récompense. J'en suis sûr. Qui plus est, il n'y a qu'un siège, regarde.

En effet, la Grande Roue ne comportait qu'un seul siège double.

-Pour la première équipe, nous, dit Ethan.

Il me fit monter sur le siège et alla voir comment faire fonctionner une Grande Roue désaffectée. Mais tout avait été prévu et un coup de manette activa l'attraction. Ethan courut me rejoindre avant que le siège ne quitte le sol. Je me cramponnais à la barre de fer tout en regardant au sol. Toutes les équipes s'étaient arrêtées un moment, surprises de voir ce tas de ferraille de nouveau en état de marche. Mais aucune ne comprit qu'ils venaient de perdre la récompense des Chasses.

-Alors, dis-je, quelle est la récompense ?

-Attends un peu. C'est bientôt l'heure.

Je me demandai ce que nous attendions et finit par avoir la crainte de perdre : bientôt le soleil se lèverait, la partie serait terminée. Et envolée serait la victoire.

-Regarde… là-bas.

Il pointa son doigt sur l'horizon et je regardais, attendant je ne savais quoi.

-Explique-moi, demandai-je.

-Regarde.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Ethan Collins aurait pu être aussi serein et aussi patient. J'aurais dit romantique en d'autres circonstances, mais cela ne marchait pas pour Ethan et moi.

Je regardais là où il m'indiquait. Derrière les bois, on distinguait une fine ligne d'eau avant l'horizon, une parcelle du fleuve. Ne voyant rien de plus, je me tournais vers Ethan qui me fit signe d'attendre encore.

Soudain, il apparut. Le soleil. Il se levait, amenant les premiers rayons de vie, apportant le jour en avalant la nuit. La partie se terminait mais je l'avais oubliée. J'étais fixée sur le soleil levant qui se reflétait sur la fine ligne d'eau, passant du simple rayon jaune-orangé à une ligne multicolore magnifique. La lumière avança et finit par atteindre la forêt endormie. Plus la lumière s'avançait, plus la vie reprenait. Un premier oiseau s'envola, je n'en vis que la forme qui passa devant le demi-cercle de feu. Il fut suivi par des dizaines d'autres puis enfin, le soleil parut ralentir son allure et s'élever à la vitesse habituelle. Le parc resta dans l'ombre, mais du point le plus haut, de là où nous étions Ethan et moi, nous voyions les rayons et nos yeux furent finalement éblouis.

Ethan avait arrêté la Grande Roue, ayant tout deviné dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posées sur le tas de ferraille qui, il avait raison, n'en était plus un pour moi.

Il appuya sur un bouton et le siège finit par retoucher le sol. Tout me parut très sombre malgré l'éclairage artificiel installé. Les autres équipes s'arrêtèrent une à une, le soleil s'étant levé. D'en bas, ils avaient tous vus deux simples visages éclairés alors que le reste autour restait dans l'ombre.

L'arbitre approcha et nous déclara vainqueur. Beaucoup vinrent nous demander quelle était la récompense.

-La récompense, déclara Ethan, c'est de voir la vie reprendre son cours lorsque le jour s'éveille.

Personne ne put en savoir davantage. Personne ne sut ce que nous avions vu là-haut, ce qui était capable d'être admiré depuis la Grande Roue, à la dernière minute de la partie au point le plus haut.

Personne hormis Ethan et moi.


	5. Les braises

Chapitre 4 : « Les braises. »

|Personne hormis Ethan et moi.|

Tout ce que j'avais vécu à Portland s'était passé en un seul jour, et il était difficile de le croire. Mais c'était si… magique ! Ma mère m'avait souvent parlé de la vie ici, des façons qu'avaient les moldus de s'amuser. Mais le vivre, c'était différent.

La vie était si différente qu'à Poudlard, même si des choses me manquaient. M'endormir auprès de mes amies, par exemple, dans une chambre où l'on partage tout. Descendre quelques marches et retrouver la convivialité d'une salle commune. Voler sur un balai à la recherche du vif d'or.

Quand j'arrivais le matin, à peine trois heures après la fin des Chasses, au lycée avec June et Ethan, mon sourire était aussi présent que le manque de sommeil.

Je suivis Ethan jusqu'à notre salle tandis que June allait dans la sienne.

-Charlie.

-Hum ?

-Désolé pour… enfin j'ai été un peu direct lors de notre rencontre.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Il mit une main sur son cœur et dit de façon théâtrale :

-Me pardonneras-tu un jour, Ô belle Charlie ?

-C'est à voir… répondis-je en entrant.

Je m'arrêtais en cherchant une place et Ethan s'assit à une table vers le fond. Il me fit signe de venir avec lui mais avant même que je n'accepte, la place fut prise par une fille aux cheveux blonds plus que bouclés.

-Salut, moi c'est Héléna. Je vis dans le centre et je suis célibataire. Et toi ?

Ethan me jeta un regard surpris, mais je vis qu'il était presque heureux d'avoir une si belle fille à côté de lui. Je secouais la tête en pensant « Et la vie normale reprend ». Je me plaçais à la dernière table, derrière eux et me concentrais sur le cours tout en essayant de ne pas m'endormir. Le cours était si ennuyant que j'eus envie de rentrer chez moi et de rester dans mon lit toute la journée.

Vers la fin du cours, je levais la tête vers la table de devant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, j'appelais Héléna.

-Laisse-moi te donner un conseil. Si Ethan te demande quelque chose, demande lui ce que tu auras en échange. Et ensuite, demande-lui de passer la soirée avec toi ce soir en contrepartie.

Elle hocha la tête et je riais intérieurement. Je mis ma tête entre mes coudes et regardais de l'autre côté, tout en écoutant attentivement.

-Rend-moi mon crayon, dit Ethan.

-Et qu'aurais-je en échange ? demanda Héléna.

Je faillis éclater de rire. Je regardais discrètement : Ethan, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Héléna proposait :

-Je te donne mon crayon si tu passes la soirée avec moi ce soir.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel en hochant la tête. Il me regarda avec un sourire, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soir, la sonnerie retentit. Il me vit partir précipitamment et pencha la tête de côté, l'air de penser « Elle veut la jouer comme ça ? Très bien, jouons ».

J'accélérais le pas et il fit de même. Et alors qu'il me rattrapait, tout s'arrêta. Le temps sembla ralentir, l'air sembla manquer et le silence se fit.

Et tout explosa.

J'entendis à peine le « CHARLIE ! » que cria une voix derrière moi. L'explosion avait été si proche de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et les refermais aussitôt. J'entendais au lointain quelques voix et je réussis à ouvrir les yeux.

Je me relevais un petit peu et vit un bras autour de ma taille. Ethan m'avait plaquée au sol avant que tout n'explose.

Il se releva aussi et me regarda.

-Tu n'as rien ?

Je secouais la tête sans avoir la force de parler et Ethan m'aida à me relever.

Un énorme trou dans le mur s'ouvrait sur une salle. Une salle vide. La fumée qui s'en échappait nous laissa entrevoir un instant l'intérieur et tout le monde parut prendre conscience que le feu se répandait. Ethan me prit par la main et m'éloigna en courant de l'incendie. Une alarme se déclencha et beaucoup d'élèves sortirent d'un coup du lycée. La foule nous doubla et la panique envahit chaque personne. Tous courraient dans tous les sens, et Ethan finit par être entraîné loin de moi. J'eus l'impression d'être seule. Je ne bougeais plus. Je n'avançais plus, je regardais. Bousculée par de dizaines d'individus, je restais là un instant. Je sentais quelque chose. Un regard peut-être, deux yeux me fixant de loin.

-Charlie !

June me prit par la main et m'entraîna à l'écart.

-Charlie ! s'exclama Ethan. Tu nous as fait peur ! Charlie ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda June.

J'entendais de loin leurs paroles, et j'étais incapable de répondre. Ethan expliqua brièvement que j'étais la plus proche du lieu d'explosion et June essaya de me faire réagir.

Je sentais encore ce regard et je tournais sur moi-même. Où était-il ? Je regardais, cherchais, mais ne trouvais rien.

-Malefoy, écoutez-moi, dit une voix plus âgée, un professeur certainement.

J'entendais presque (ou imaginais) Ethan dire « N'oubliez pas le Granger » quand soudain, mes jambes flanchèrent. Je sentis deux bras puissants me retenir et mes yeux se fermèrent.

Quand je me réveillais, le soir tombait déjà. J'étais, ô surprise, dans un lit blanc, avec des draps blancs, et des murs blancs, et des gens en blanc…

Je délirais un peu et il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. Autour de moi se tenaient cinq personnes dont une que je ne connaissais pas. Elle se tenait d'ailleurs très à l'écart, comme si elle détestait se trouvait dans la même pièce. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux tout aussi noirs lui donnaient un air mystérieux et j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'Alexander. A ses côtés, June et Ethan, un peu plus en avant.

Et enfin, devant, les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde et qui n'avaient pas remarqués mon réveil, trop occupés à se disputer comme des adolescents.

-Malefoy !

-Malefoy 2 ! répliqua mon père.

-Malefoy-Granger.

Elle appuya sur le dernier mot et je vis Ethan sourire derrière. Il vit que j'étais réveillée et il s'approcha de mon père :

-N'oubliez pas le Granger, monsieur.

Je riais faiblement et ma mère s'approcha.

-C'était stupide de t'envoyer ici, Charlie… Si tu veux retourner à Poud…

-Granger ! s'exclama mon père.

Elle se reprit et alla jusqu'à me proposer de retourner vivre à Londres, disant qu'elle avait raison depuis le début.

-Je vais aller au lycée demander des explications, dit mon père après quelques minutes. Ils me parleront.

J'entendis – ou imaginais – une voix dire « La persuasion des Malefoy, bien-sûr… ». Je levais la tête immédiatement mais personne ne semblait avoir entendu à part moi.

Drago Malefoy se tourna vers moi une dernière fois avant de sortir :

-Et n'oublie pas…

-… le ciel est sans limite, complétais-je.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il disparut en pointa un doigt vers moi, ce que je fis aussi. Ma mère sourit et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Je vais essayer de trouver de quoi dormir ce soir à Portland. Ils vont te faire sortir d'ici une heure.

-C'est pas la peine, maman.

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule, si jamais tu as un problème…

-Maman !

June s'avança :

-Si vous voulez, elle peut venir chez moi. Mon père sera d'accord et je pense que ma belle-mère le sera aussi.

Elle jeta un regard à Ethan qui acquiesça. Ma mère me regarda.

-Maman, je vais bien. C'était une simple coïncidence que je me sois trouvée à cet endroit-là au moment de l'explosion, et je suis en sécurité avec Ethan et June.

Mon père aurait sûrement lancé une remarque sur la sécurité avec les moldus, mais ma mère comprenait. Elle finit par s'en aller et me laissa seule avec Ethan, June et Alexander – enfin d'après moi.

-Tu nous as fait peur, dit June. Lui, c'est Alexander.

Il s'avança et hocha simplement la tête, puis murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de June avant de disparaître.

-Pas très sociable, ce type…

-Ethan !

-Ok, ok…

Les médecins décidèrent de me laisser sortir quelques minutes plus tard.

En montant dans la décapotable noire d'Ethan, je réalisais que j'avais passé deux jours aux lycées, qui s'étaient soldés en deux explosions, une Chasse au trésor et un tour en Grande Roue merveilleux. Le premier point était plus qu'inquiétant.

« La mort me poursuit, ou quoi ? »


	6. Vivre avant que la mort ne nous rattrape

Chapitre 5 : « Vivre avant que la mort ne nous rattrape. »

|« La mort me poursuit, ou quoi ? »|

June partageait sa chambre avec son demi-frère, et deux lits étaient disposés de chaque côté de la pièce. Ethan installa un matelas entre les deux.

-Je prends le matelas, décréta Ethan.

-Non, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, répliquais-je. Je prends ce qu'on me donne.

-Eh bien je te donne mon lit.

Et il s'installa sur le matelas. June haussa les épaules et lança des draps blancs à Ethan. Il les reçut en pleine figure et grogna.

-Attention… murmura-t-il.

June n'entendit pas et c'était le but. Il leva le bras et lança un oreiller à June qui le reçut elle aussi en pleine figure.

On commença à se battre à coups de coussins et d'oreillers jusqu'à ce que June aille chercher à boire, tellement la bataille nous avait fatigués.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Ethan.

-Oui… Enfin…

Je me relevais et sortais ce que j'avais sur le cœur :

-Enfin, si on oublie que par deux fois et en deux jours, j'ai failli exploser avec mon nouveau lycée, que ma meilleure amie a elle-même été tuée par une explosion et que j'ai l'impression que les explosions me poursuivent, si ce n'est pas la mort elle-même qui me prend en chasse. N'oublions pas toutes les personnes qui m'en veulent d'être parties d'Angleterre, et mon père qui a explosé – tient, quel jeu de mots !– lorsque la presse a voulu faire un article sur mon départ. Ai-je précisé que je sens en permanence des yeux posés sur moi à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Et j'ai l'impression, vraiment, que la vie me fuit de plus en plus. Oui, si on oublie tout ça, je vais bien.

Ethan me regardait bouche-bée, ne sachant que faire. Je m'énervais contre moi-même d'avoir révélé tant de choses et me jetais sous les couvertures.

J'entendis June revenir et priais pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu tout ce que j'avais dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda June.

Elle ne savait rien. Je soufflais presque de soulagement tout en attendant de voir ce que dirais Ethan.

-Elle est fatiguée, les médecins lui ont dit de se reposer…

Je le remerciais silencieusement et tentais de m'endormir. Je les entendis un par un fermer les yeux, et pourtant les miens restèrent obstinément ouverts.

La semaine de cours fut annulée. Le lycée était dans un piteux état et les professeurs étaient très optimises en pensant qu'il serait remis sur pied en une semaine… Et une enquête allait être menée pour comprendre pourquoi, en deux jours, le lycée avait explosé deux fois.

Le mercredi, je décidais de rester chez moi pour tenter de dormir. J'eus beau essayer, je ne dormis que quelques heures seulement.

Le lendemain, je retentais l'expérience et le sommeil ne m'emporta pas plus.

Tout s'était produit si vite que je ne réalisais pas encore que nous étions toujours la première semaine de la rentrée. Et puis, il y avait Ethan et June. Nous avions vécu une journée ensemble, des Chasses en pleine nuit, une deuxième explosion de laquelle je ne serais probablement pas sortie vivante sans Ethan et une deuxième nuit chez eux.

J'étais à la fois effrayée, de vivre tant de choses si vite, et impatiente de continuer.

Le jeudi soir, June et Ethan vinrent me chercher. On ne fit rien de particulier, mais dès que June s'éclipsa pour aller chercher des glaces, Ethan se tourna vers moi :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Pardon ?

-Ta… meilleure amie.

J'avais presque oublié tout ce que j'avais révélé et n'aurais pas dû dire à Ethan.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps Charlie.

-Ne me force pas à t'en parler.

Il leva la tête et regarda au loin.

-Je ne te forcerais pas, c'est comme tu voudras… Je suis là si tu veux la raconter un jour.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là car June revenait avec trois glaces.

On passa la soirée à marcher dans les rues de Portland, à rire de tout et de rien, à parler comme de vieux amis alors que nous étions des inconnus quelques jours auparavant.

-Tu es seul ? demandais-je en ouvrant la porte, m'attendant à voir June et Ethan.

-June sort presque tous les vendredis soir avec Alexander. Mais si tu veux, on peut se voir demain avec elle.

-Non, c'est bon. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Surprise.

Je secouais la tête et pensais à la dernière fois qu'il m'avait fait une surprise : sur la Grande Roue, el elle n'était pas mal du tout, sa surprise. Je souriais et fermais la porte. Je montais dans la décapotable et on sortit de la ville tout en suivant le fleuve. Lorsqu'Ethan arrêta la voiture, on se trouvait devant un…

-Un phare ? demandais-je, surprise. Au milieu de nulle part ?

-Il y a un lac, derrière.

-Et alors ? Un phare sur un lac… Je vois pas trop l'utilité.

-Le terrain appartenait à un vieux fou qui voulait absolument se faire construire un phare. Ce qu'il a fait avant de mourir alors que le phare n'était pas terminé.

Ethan m'entraîna à l'intérieur où un jeune homme montait la garde, l'air de s'ennuyer plus que jamais.

-Salut Jerk. On peut monter ?

-Ethan ! Ouais, bien-sûr.

-Et le lac… ?

-La proprio est pas là, fait ce que tu veux.

-Merci Jerk !

On commença à monter des marches, une centaine au moins, et Ethan continua :

-C'est sa femme qui a hérité de tout et elle a immédiatement arrêté cette construction stupide, ce qui a eu pour résultat…

Il s'arrêta car l'escalier montait droit dans le mur. Je fronçais les sourcils et vit Ethan marcher sur un petit rebord afin d'atteindre un autre escalier qui continuait plus haut.

-… quelques anomalies, comme cet escalier…

Il me tendit la main et m'aida à grimper sur le nouvel escalier. J'eus à peine le temps de réfléchir si ce serait plus compliqué de descendre à cet endroit-là que déjà Ethan continuait de monter, en disant :

-… ou cette fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur de la pierre…

Ethan s'arrêta devant une porte en fer bleue et l'ouvrit :

-… ou encore comme un pont de trois mètres au-dessus du vide.

Je restais bouche bée. Les pierres s'alignaient sur environ trois mètres et s'arrêtaient brutalement dans le vide.

J'avançais lentement jusqu'au bout et contemplais les lumières de la ville que l'on voyait briller.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? dis-je quand nous fûmes assis au bord du pont, les pieds dans le vide.

-Oui, assez. J'aime bien être seul ici. On peut réfléchir tranquillement.

Je regardais loin devant moi et dis :

-Ma meilleure amie s'appelait Léah. J'étais dans une voiture avec elle quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié son cadeau d'anniversaire. Je ne le lui ai pas dit pourquoi je ressortais et elle n'a jamais su. Le temps que je monte, la voiture avait explosé. J'ai tout vu depuis la fenêtre et je me suis précipitée en bas. C'était trop tard.

Ethan ne sut pas trop quoi dire mais il demanda tout de même :

-Je suis désolé. C'était il y a combien de temps ?

-Huit mois environ, lors des vacances de Noël.

Léah était une moldue, j'avais profité des vacances pour la voir et en retournant à Poudlard après, tout le monde avait su ce qui s'était passé. Et personne n'avait compris. Pour eux, c'était une moldue, soit une personne sans importance. Pour eux, je n'étais pas une Serpentard digne de son nom si je pleurais une moldue. Déjà que je n'avais pas exactement le sang « convenable » et que seul le nom de Malefoy m'avait value d'être un minimum respectée chez eux, les Serpentard me renièrent. Et en tant que Serpentard, les autres maisons ne se seraient approchées de moi pour rien au monde. A Poudlard, je n'avais plus ma place.

-Les explosions me suivent, murmurais-je. La mort me poursuit.

-Alors vit avant qu'elle ne te rattrape.

Et quand je tournais la tête vers lui, il mit ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa.


	7. Les flammes

Chapitre 6 : « Les flammes. »

|Et quand je tournais la tête vers lui, il mit ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa.|

-Un.

Ethan me tenait la main. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Moi, la peur me tenait. Et pourtant je le voulais. La mort tenait tant à m'attraper, j'allais la frôler, volontairement. J'allais vivre avant qu'elle ne me rattrape, courir près d'elle et la semer.

-Deux.

Le pont menait dans le vide et je l'avais emprunté. Emprunté jusqu'au bout, où qu'il mène. Emprunté de la terre au vide, jusqu'aux eaux attirantes. Ne pas regarder en bas pour éviter d'avoir peur ou regarder en bas pour se donner du courage ? Je regardais Ethan, il souriait. Il vivait.

-Trois.

Je ne lâchais pas sa main mais soudain, je me sentis quitter le sol. Je sentis le vent souffler dans mes cheveux, je regardais droit devant et la réalité vint à moi : j'avais sauté, je tombais. Une dizaine de mètres dévalés en quelques secondes et je sens la vie vibrer. Est-ce qu'elle s'échappe ? Oui, elle s'en va. Et quand je crois qu'elle part à jamais, elle revient plus forte, plus puissante et je me sens vivante.

J'avais toujours la main dans celle d'Ethan quand j'entrais en contact avec l'eau. Je ressortais quelques secondes plus tard et respirais l'air frais. Je riais et il ria avec moi.

Je regagnais la rive, en pensant aux possibilités que j'aurais ici. En pensant que Poudlard, c'en était fini pour moi. A jamais.

Je ne savais pas encore que je me trompais.

Les cours reprirent deux semaines après l'explosion. Tout allait mieux pour moi, je ne pensais plus autant à Léah et j'avais Ethan. June, que l'on voyait rarement avec Alexander, n'avait presque pas été surprise mais s'était approchée de moi en me chuchotant :

-Je croyais que les filles qui tombaient à ses pieds étaient pathétiques ?

Elle m'avait fait un grand sourire mais n'avait rien dit de plus.

Les journées de cours devinrent à la fois passionnantes et ennuyeuses. Le lycée n'avait pas changé mais quelques salles très endommagées restaient fermées.

En un jour, tout le monde sut que Charlie Malefoy-Granger et Ethan Collins étaient ensemble, et j'essayais de ne pas y prêter d'attention. L'expérience Tous-les-sorciers-parlent-de-moi-à-Poudlard m'avait suffi.

Le mois d'octobre approchait lentement. Ethan devait passer et je l'attendais quand la sonnerie retentit.

-Alexander ?

Je restais quelques instants figée devant le petit-ami de June qui se tenait sur le seuil. Il me regardait de ses yeux marron et tout semblait… faux. Impossible de dire pourquoi.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.

-June n'est pas là.

-Je ne suis pas là pour elle.

J'hochai les épaules et le fit entrer.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Granger, déclara-t-il.

Il s'approcha un peu et chuchota doucement :

-Je suis un sorcier…

Soudain, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une baguette noire et droite plutôt longue. Je me figeais. Des milliers de questions fusaient dans mon esprit. Je retenais mon souffle, sans défense. Comme il ne faisait rien, je me mis à courir vers ma chambre et trouvais ma propre baguette de couleur presque beige et d'un bois assez souple.

Quand je revins, il m'attendait, baguette levée. Je levais la mienne et criais :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Rien de bien grave pour le moment.

Et il lança un sortilège informulé. Avec surprise, je vis quelques oiseaux de feu sortir de sa baguette puis s'évaporer autour de moi. Je pensais à une erreur de sa part et jetais moi-même un sortilège de stupéfixion pour le faire reculer. Le sortilège heurta une barrière bleue invisible autour de lui.

Il me regarda, baissa sa baguette. Je ne bougeais pas. Il se baissa dans une révérence et murmura :

-C'est tout ce que je voulais.

Et avant que je ne puisse le retenir, il avait transplané. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé du salon.

Un sorcier. Le petit-ami de June. Quelques oiseaux. Rien de plus.

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois une heure plus tard. C'était Ethan et June. Puis, quand June s'effaça, je le vis. Alexander, main dans la main avec June.

Comment pouvait-il rester là ? Avec elle, alors qu'il était sûrement plus dangereux et plus dérangé qu'il ne le laissait voir ?

Mais une pensée vint me hanter. « Et toi ? ». Et toi Charlie, est-ce que tu ne fais pas la même chose, hein ? Et toi Charlie, ne mens-tu pas à Ethan ? Et toi Charlie…

Ethan m'embrassa furtivement et entra, suivis des deux autres.

Alexander me fixa avec un sourire qui aurait été innocent si je n'avais pas vu en lui tant de menaces. Il s'assit avec June dans le salon et attendit que je vienne.

Il murmura si bas que je fus la seule à entendre :

-Trois minutes. Je te parie que ça leur suffira.

Je restais sans voix et continuais à faire comme si de rien n'était. Quand je me levais pour aller dans la cuisine, environ trois minutes après, je vis sur la table, à côté de la fenêtre ouverte, une lettre.

Une lettre qui ne m'aurait pas tant effrayée si elle n'était pas cachetée d'un tampon du Ministère de la Magie.

« A Charlie Malefoy-Granger.

Le Ministère de la Magie a reçu des informations selon lesquelles à 19 :45 ce soir, vous avez exécuté le sortilège de stupéfixion en présence d'un moldu. S'agissant d'une violation des décrets sur les restrictions de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, le ministère arrangera dans les plus courts délais votre retour dans le monde sorcier et à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Détails supplémentaires dans une prochaine lettre. Nous veillerons à ce que vous obéissiez en présence de vos tuteurs légaux.

Sincères salutations du Ministère. »

Je m'effondrais. Alors, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Alexander.

De rage, je pris ma baguette que je n'avais pas rangée et me précipitais dans le salon. Je soulevais Alexander et le plaquais contre le mur, ma baguette sur son cou.

-Enfoiré. Tu vas me faire retourner là-bas ! Pourquoi ?

Ethan cria et June se leva, essayant de me séparer d'Alexander avant de comprendre mon comportement.

-POURQUOI ? répétais-je en appuyant plus fort sur sa gorge.

Ethan réussit à me séparer et me jeta derrière tout en me tenant fermement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? cria-t-il. Tu veux le tuer avec un bout de bâton ?

June s'était précipitée sur Alexander qui faisait l'innocent, celui qui ne comprend pas ce qui se trame.

-On s'en va, déclara June. Et quand tu seras calmée, tu nous expliqueras ce qui s'est passée.

Ils disparurent en claquant la porte et je lançais de rage la baguette loin de moi.

-Charlie !

Ethan me prit les poignets et me regarda sévèrement.

-Maintenant, tu m'expliques.

-Y'a rien à expliquer.

Et comme je tentais de partir, il cria :

-Tu restes là ! Et tu me dis pourquoi tu traites Alexander d'enfoiré, pourquoi tu veux tout à coup l'étrangler avec un bout de bois et, surtout, ce que signifie te « renvoyer là-bas ».

Je regardais en bas, baissant la tête en pensant à ce que j'allais dire. Lui dire la vérité n'étais pas envisageable. De plus, je m'apprêtais à quitter les Etats-Unis pour Poudlard, l'enfer sur Terre.

-Sors de chez moi Ethan.

Je dis cela d'une voix froide sans avoir la force de le regarder dans les yeux. Il valait mieux qu'il parte maintenant.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

Je levais les yeux et fit un effort pour paraître le plus froide possible :

-J'ai dit… Sors de chez moi Ethan.

Il se figea. Dans ses yeux, une lumière s'éteignit. Celle sûrement qui représentait son bonheur. L'expression de son visage, si brisée, resta dans ma mémoire.

Il se retourna avant de sortir, voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

La porte se referma en claquant et je restais là.

La réalité m'avait rattrapée et bien trop vite à mon goût.

Bientôt, Poudlard retrouverait une élève, plus brisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà à son départ. Et cette élève s'appellerait Charlie.


	8. Les cendres

Chapitre 7 : « Les cendres »

|Bientôt, Poudlard retrouverait une élève, plus brisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà à son départ. Et cette élève s'appellerait Charlie.|

Trouver une excuse pour le départ à servir au lycée. Fait.

Faire les valises. Fait.

Rendre l'appartement à son propriétaire. Fait.

Régler l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, commander une calèche jusqu'aux portes de l'école. Fait.

-N'oublie pas ce sac, dit ma mère avant de disparaître, m'attendant dans un taxi en bas pour aller au ministère de la magie.

Mais ce sac, je voulais qu'il reste là. Je voulais rester là avec lui et tout expliquer. Je voulais revoir Ethan et qu'il me pardonne. J'espérais que June allait bien et que ce n'était pas le cas pour Alexander. Mais ce sac, mon père le saisit et l'emporta.

Et il ne resta plus aucune raison pour que je reste assise ici.

Le trajet fut si silencieux que chacun d'entre nous se sentit seul, plus que jamais. Moi, et mon regard vide. Ma mère, et ses inquiétudes. Mon père et son indifférence apparente. L'employé du ministère et ses ordres de surveiller notre obéissance.

Les sombrals s'arrêtèrent et je les voyais. Je ne dis rien. Léah, Ethan, June, ils étaient la raison de cette vision. Ces cheveux semblaient hideux. Mais ils volaient et j'aurais voulu le faire. J'aurais voulu m'envoler loin d'ici. J'aurais voulu avoir des ailes comme eux. A n'importe quel prix.

La grille s'ouvrit, les sombrals repartirent. Encore un espoir qui s'enflamme et devient cendres.

Je ne dis pas au revoir à mes parents. Ni à l'employé. Je pris ma valise et je relevais la tête. Ils voulaient me punir pour une chose que je n'avais pas faite. Alexander n'était pas un moldu, et mon crime avait été d'user de la magie devant lui.

Mais ils m'avaient tout de même puni, et s'ils pensaient que j'allais me laisser faire, ils étaient vraiment naïfs.

Quatre panneaux d'affichages indiquaient mon retour.

Le vert disait « La fausse Serpentard est de retour ».

Le rouge annonçait « Un serpent en plus ».

Le bleu clamait « La fille d'Hermione Granger est à Poudlard ».

Le jaune précisait « Charlie Malefoy-Granger revient ».

Bénits soient les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Qu'aillent au diable les Serpentard et les Gryffondor.

Dois-je préciser la raison de toute cette haine injustifiée ? Les Serpentard me détestent car mon sang n'est pas totalement « pur » et parce que j'ai été anéantie de la mort d'une moldue, Léah. Les Gryffondor ne me portent pas dans leur cœur parce que je suis une Serpentard et que je suis le fruit de leur « perte précieuse de l'intelligente Hermione Granger » qu'ils ne considèrent plus des leurs depuis qu'elle a épousé mon père.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

J'avançais dans les couloirs en feignant de ne pas voir les regards des élèves. J'allais simplement manger, et tout le monde trouvait ça… passionnant.

« Mais lâchez-moi… »

Je m'assis à la seule place libre à la table. Entre le groupe de Cassandra Wilson et celui de Rosa Johnson. Les personnes clichés de Serpentard : les superficielles et les junkies.

-Regardez-là, lâcha Cassandra sans la moindre discrétion.

Oui, regardez-moi. J'étais si heureuse et si joueuse alors que mon lycée moldu explosait, et si brisée alors qu'on me jugeait d'un regard.

Je relevais la tête :

-Et toi, Cassandra, regarde-toi. T'as encore pris du poids. Et ne me dis pas que tes notes ont encore baissées ! Oh sérieusement Cassandra, que vont penser les ESMM quand tu voudras les intégrer ?

J'avais touché le point faible de Cassandra. Les Ecoles Supérieures de Mode Magiques, c'était sa passion, son plus grand rêve, et elle n'était pas franchement bien partie pour les intégrer.

Elle se leva furieuse, envoya valser son repas et quitta la salle, suivie de son groupe. Je vis le regard de Rosa et me tournait vers elle :

-Quoi ? Tu sembles indignée. De toutes manières, tu es sûrement tellement défoncée que tu auras tout oublié demain matin.

Elle voulut répliquer mais une de ses amies, aussi défoncée qu'elle, l'en empêcha, prônant la paix dans le monde et l'équilibre de la colère. Je me demandais quelle drogue sorcière elles prenaient pour avoir l'air si… à l'ouest.

C'est à ce moment précis que me vint l'idée la plus merveilleuse que j'avais eu depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard.

Ils voulaient m'enfermer ici. Ils voulaient que j'y reste, que je ne sorte pas. C'était ma punition.

Dans ces cas-là, franchement, qui serait autorisé à me renvoyer pour mauvaise conduite ?

Le matin se levait déjà et de la tour d'astronomie, je vis le soleil se lever. Je le fixais, assise au bord de la tour, pour me rappeler Ethan et notre Chasse.

Je traçais un bouclier derrière moi pour empêcher quiquonque de venir près de moi, et tout fut en place. La tour d'astronomie donnait sur une cour, en bas, où les élèves commençaient à se rassembler avant de partir pour un cours commun dans la forêt.

J'attendis un peu qu'il y ait du monde. Les professeurs apparurent un à un. La foule s'agrandit.

-Eh, en bas !

Ma voix porta au loin et tous levèrent les yeux. Je vis des sourires, des expressions choquées, de l'inquiétude.

Si j'allais sauter ? Bien-sûr. Et pas toute seule.

-Je voudrais passer un message avant de disparaître. Cette école est loin d'être la meilleure de toutes. Les clans, les maisons, ça peut paraître magique mais c'est une concurrence qui ne cesse jamais et qui éteint les flammes dans les yeux des sorciers. La haine qui nous partage, tous, elle n'a jamais servi à rien, et elle ne servira jamais. Elle n'est même pas fondée.

J'essayais de capter un maximum d'attention et je vis que j'avais réussi. Certains élèves se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, sûrement pour monter et me retenir.

-Ce que nous sommes ne compte pas. C'est ce que nous voulons devenir qui a de l'importance. Je m'appelle Charlie Malefoy-Granger et l'on m'a jugée sur ce que j'étais, pas sur ce que je voulais devenir. En premier, parce que mes parents étaient rejetés, eux aussi. Puis, parce que mon sang n'est pas entièrement pur. Parce que j'ai des amis moldus. Parce que j'ai voulu vivre parmi les moldus.

Je serais dans ma main ma baguette.

-Alors peut-être que tout le monde se portera mieux sans moi ?

J'agitais ma baguette, et l'air sembla manquer.

Avant de me laisser tomber, je pensais à ce qui m'avait donné l'idée d'un plan pareil. Le Portland High School III, peut-être ?

J'eus un sourire, le dernier avant la chute, j'avançais dans le vide et soudain, l'air remplaça la pierre.

Le silence se fit. Je sentis l'air dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Je vivais autant que je le devais.

Derrière moi, je sentis la chaleur de la tour d'astronomie qui explosait. J'entrevis les flammes qui se mirent à ronger son toit. Un sortilège ne servirait à rien, je m'en étais assurée. La tour d'astronomie exploserait quoiqu'il se passe, et tout se passait à merveille.

Le sol se rapprochait. Je le vis, et soudain, ma chute se stoppa pour me descendre en douceur sur les dix centimètres restant.

Je me levais, la tête haute, les bras levés :

-Vous y avez cru, hein ! Mais si tout le monde se porte mieux sans moi, je reste, rien que pour vous énerver.

Je marchais, la tête bien haute, jusqu'aux portes.

Sans me retourner, je fis fermer d'un coup de baguette les portes en fer.

Ils m'avaient cherché.

Ils m'avaient trouvé.


	9. Chercher, retrouver

Chapitre 8 : «

|Ils m'avaient cherché. Ils m'avaient trouvé.|

58. 59. 00.

Je me levais enfin, remballais mes affaires et courais vers la sortie.

-A demain, me lança McGonagall.

Je lui fis un sourire forcé et disparus dans les couloirs.

Je détestais officiellement les retenus, sans pour autant regretter ce que j'avais fait.

-Malefoy !

Je serais les dents. Personne ne disait donc jamais mon nom en entier ? Je me retournais vers l'origine de la voix.

-Tu viens d'où comme ça ?

Génial, Luke James. Le nouveau Drago Malefoy de Poudlard. Aussi stupide – faites que mon père n'entende jamais cela -, aussi tombeur, aussi dragueur.

Ses cheveux noirs légèrement longs tombaient en pointe plus claires, tirant vers le brun-marron.

-Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, Luke.

-Et si je pense le contraire ?

Il m'exaspérait. On aurait dit... Non, il n'avait rien d'Ethan. Il était différent d'Ethan, ce n'était pas…

C'était trop tard, maintenant j'y pensais… Ethan. Ethan.

-Tu sais quoi Luke ? Va en Enfer, ce n'est pas le moment.

Je continuais à marcher, mais Luke ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

-Allez, Charlie, j'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

-Non.

J'accélérais le pas. Bien-sûr que ce n'était pas le même. Mais ils se ressemblaient. Mon père, Ethan, Luke.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, contre moi, les sorciers de ce genre ?

Luke ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle, et je ne pus l'empêcher d'entrer dans la Salle Commune puisque nous avions la même.

Je dépassais à grands pas les autres Serpentards qui posèrent leurs yeux sur moi. Avais-je précisé que, depuis la veille, tout le monde me regardait comme une terroriste ou une rebelle, selon la maison ? La mienne avait l'air fière, mais ils m'avaient laissé tomber quand j'avais eu besoin d'eux, alors leurs sourires et leur signes de main, ils peuvent bien les garder…

Je me retournais brusquement en sentant Luke, toujours derrière moi malgré que je me dirigeais vers le dortoir des filles.

-Tu veux entrer ou quoi ? demandais-je, agressive.

-Avec plaisir.

Et il me dépassa, entrant le premier. Stupéfaite, je restais bouche bée un instant avant de le rattraper vivement.

-Non mais t'as pas compris. C'était de l'ironie.

-Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

J'articulais chacun de mes mots pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de lui ici. Je le dépassais et me mettais devant lui, le plaçant entre la porte et moi dans l'espoir qu'il rebrousse chemin.

Hélas, il ne bougea pas. Il arborait un sourire satisfait qui me rappelait tellement mon père. Et mon père, pour l'avoir, j'utilisais autre chose que la force. L'idée ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Mais alors pas du tout.

-Luke.

-Charlie ?

Je m'avançais doucement en jetant mes affaires comme si je déclarais forfait. Subitement, je me précipitais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Que Merlin me pardonne.

S'occupant de moi plus qu'autre chose, Luke m'embrassa avec force et je profitais de son lâcher-prise pour le faire reculer.

Le baiser finit par me couper le souffle et enfin, il recula ses lèvres.

-Ce n'était pas si difficile, hein ? demanda-t-il, sûr d'avoir gagné.

-Eh bien…

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre plus. D'un coup de mains aux épaules, je le fis reculer, et la seconde d'après, il se trouvait devant une porte fermée.

Luke avait assez de fierté pour ne pas revenir sans défense après une telle défaite.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je récupérais mes affaires sur le sol.

Et sans m'en rendre compte, c'était la première fois que j'étais heureuse, ici, à Poudlard.

Ethan s'avança, incertain de la rue qu'il fallait prendre. Lui et Londres, ça faisait deux. Derrière, June ne cessait de répéter qu'ils finiraient par trouver. Par les trouver.

-Ethan, c'était à gauche.

Il grimaça et prit la suivante à gauche, dans l'espoir que les deux rues mènent au même endroit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? demanda June quand ils ralentirent un peu.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Et toi ?

-Au quel ?

-A Charlie. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas trop ici pour lui.

-Je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai des milliers de questions en tête. Pour lui comme pour elle.

Leur voiture s'enfonça enfin dans une allée assez sombre au bout de laquelle se trouvait un grand manoir, pourtant assez discret.

-On y est.

Ils descendirent et frappèrent d'un coup de heurtoirs le grand « M » qui ornait la porte.


	10. Revenir

Chapitre 9 : « Revenir. »

|Ils descendirent et frappèrent d'un coup de heurtoirs le grand « M » qui ornait la porte.|

« Chère Charlie,

Nous avons un problème qui te concerne. Hier, dans la soirée, deux adolescents ont frappés à la porte du manoir. Il me semblait les avoir déjà vus, et je me suis souvenue : ils étaient à Portland. Ils se sont présentés, j'avoue que je ne me souvenais plus exactement de leur prénom. Ethan et June.

Nous avons obtenu l'autorisation de ta sortie de Poudlard temporairement. Le ministère veut que tu règles ça rapidement et efficacement. Ils se verront contraints d'utiliser un sortilège d'amnésie si tu échoues.

Tu as une grande expérience avec les obstacles. Tu as toujours tout surmonté et tu revenais plus forte que jamais.

Tu rentres ce soir. »

Je regardai la lettre s'autodétruire et restai bouche bée. Ils m'avaient retrouvé, ou plutôt mon manoir. J'aurais pu m'estimer heureuse de sortir de Poudlard, mais ce n'était que temporaire de revoir Ethan et June, mais ce ne serait qu'éphémère.

Après, ils devraient m'oublier. Je devrais les oublier.

Et je n'étais pas prête pour ça.

Ma valise fut faite en quelques minutes. Je ne pris que quelques vêtements, après tout je rentrais chez moi et trouverais tout ce qu'il me fallait là-bas. Des milliers de questions fusaient dans mon esprit. Avais-je un espoir de ne jamais revenir à Poudlard ?

Je savais qu'une fuite décevrait mes parents et me classerait comme fugitive aux yeux du ministère. Ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même et c'était une perspective qui me plaisait assez, vu l'état actuel de ma vie.

Malheureusement, le ministère avait envisagé, au vu de mon caractère plutôt rebelle, une tentative de fuite.

-Mademoiselle Malefoy-Granger, dit McGonagall quand nous fûmes devant les grilles de Poudlard, je suis dans l'obligation de m'assurer que vous reviendrez ici après votre… mission.

-Je vous l'assure, dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

-Je suis certaine que vous le pensez, fit-elle avec un sourire cruel qui fut sûrement sa vengeance, mais je me dois de m'en assurer par mes propres moyens.

-Je peux vous assurer que…

-Il suffit, mademoiselle. Vous serez accompagnée d'un de nos meilleurs élèves, à qui l'absence en cours ne nuira pas beaucoup. De plus, il représente d'une certaine façon l'autorité du ministère et la collaboration avec un adolescent de votre âge sera sûrement plus aisée.

Je compris avant même que ledit élève n'arrive. Qui mieux que le fils du puissant ministre, premier de classe – après moi bien-sûr – ?

Quand je vous disais qu'il ressemblait à mon père… Aussi stupide, aussi tombeur, aussi dragueur, mais aussi autant puissant et intelligent que Drago Malefoy.

Je vous (re)présente Luke James.

« Ah, je crois que ça va pas être possible. »

Ce fut la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit sur le moment. Luke eut un grand sourire puis se plaça à mes côtés.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, je saurais vous la ramener en un seul morceau.

-La ramener tout court sera déjà bien… marmonna McGonagall.

Je lui jetais un regard noir et m'écartais de Luke. Mon père apparut de l'autre côté et on ouvrit les grilles dans un bruit sourd.

Je me précipitais dehors. Enfin un peu de liberté. Poudlard s'apparentait tant à une prison pour moi qu'à peine hors de ses murs, je me sentis revivre un peu. La présence de Luke gâchait la magie, mais c'était mieux que de rester à l'intérieur.

J'embrassais mon père qui prit ma valise, puis lança un regard à Luke avant de me demander :

-Luke James ?

-Malheureusement.

Mon père, lui, n'avait pas l'air malheureux du tout, même s'il était loin d'être impressionné. Il était juste heureux de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui partageait ses points de vue sur… à peu près tout, et c'était si facile à deviner…

Ils commencèrent à discuter de la « meilleure maison jamais crée et des meilleurs élèves qu'elle ait connue ».

-Là, je rêve… murmurais-je en m'approchant du portoloin.

C'était un stylo rouge qui me rappelait Portland. Je détestais les portoloins.

On se plaça tous autour, puis tout se déclencha. Le monde tourna autour de nous, le sol s'éloigna.

J'atterris sur le dos en grimaçant. Luke et mon père, debout, continuaient à parler et reprirent leur marche.

C'était le parfait exemple d'ignorance que je n'aimais pas chez mon père. Il était attentionné, protecteur, mais il était Drago Malefoy. C'était le genre « il te touche je vais lui casser la gueule » plutôt que « est-ce que ça maintenant ? Tu vas mieux ? ».

Et le portoloin venait de l'illustrer parfaitement.

Luke, lui, me jeta un regard amusé tout en écoutant mon père et en affirmant la moindre de ses paroles.

Je détestais – vraiment – les portoloins. Et Luke.

Je n'avais pas voulu pensé aux retrouvailles avec Ethan et June, par rapport d'une grande déception.

Je ne fus donc pas déçue.

Ethan me dit bonjour, June leva les yeux.

Ma mère me sauta au cou et proposa de se retirer avec mon père. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la pièce à côté.

J'attendais que Luke parte quand il s'assit sur un fauteuil :

-Moi c'est Luke.

Ethan lui jeta un regard hésitant que Luke lui rendit méprisant.

-Dégages James.

-Jamais Malefoy.

-MALEFOY-GRANGER.

Luke ouvrit grand les yeux devant ma fureur.

-Ecoute-moi bien Luke. T'es ici pour veiller à ce que je revienne. Très bien. Mais tu sais, j'ai aussi une baguette, et toi… eh bien…

J'avais récupéré un objet très précieux pendant le voyage en portoloin… Je lui fis un grand sourire et sortit de ma poche sa baguette.

-Oh, t'avais pas remarqué ? Allez, Luke, dehors.

Mais il était aussi intelligent que moi et trouva la faille du plan en quelques secondes. Je le sus quand il regarda en souriant Ethan et June.

-Malefoy, Malefoy… qu'allons-nous faire de toi si tu oublies à ce point les règles élémentaires ?

-Je ne les ai jamais oubliées.

-Ne mens pas, tu es à Poudlard pour ça.

-J'étais innocente.

-Le ministère a détecté que quelqu'un comme nous avait utilisé ce que nous savons utiliser devant quelqu'un comme eux.

Les détours qu'il prit ralentirent ma compréhension assez longtemps pour qu'il vienne se placer devant moi. Il amorça un geste pour récupérer sa baguette.

-Je suis sûr que cette fois, tu n'oseras pas gagner comme tu as gagné la dernière fois.

Il avait raison. Pas ci. Pas devant Ethan.

Il récupéra sa baguette.

-Merci. Fais attention à toi, Malefoy. Tu commences à trop m'énerver.

Il voulut me faire peur mais ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il prononça avant l'inconscience.

Son corps s'écroula et laissa apparaitre Ethan, une lampe en fer à la main. Il regarda Luke.

-On ne menace pas Charlie Malefoy-Granger.


	11. Goodye blue sky

Chapitre 10 : « Goodbye blue sky. »

|-On ne menace pas Charlie Malefoy-Granger.|

Ethan me fixait, en face de moi. Ses yeux semblaient attendre, espérer. Il attendait mes explications, mes raisons. Il sembla aussi chercher quelqu'un d'autre, avant d'entrer dans a chambre. Pensait-il trouver Alexander ici ?

Je l'avais laissé sans rien dire. Sans prévenir. J'étais partie, tout simplement. J'avais une raison, qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître.

Tout était trop rapide. Vous savez, parfois on attend une chose, puis quand elle arrive, elle défile devant nos yeux. Elle veut s'enfuir, et il faut savoir l'attraper.

J'avais attendu ma nouvelle vie, j'avais vécu quelques semaines avec Ethan, puis tout avait disparu.

-Alors, répéta Ethan d'une voix tout aussi mal assurée que la première fois, pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es partie, Charlie ? Tu m'as demandé de partir, je ne savais pas que tu le ferais aussi. Pourquoi tu t'en es prise à Alexander ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissés ?

Il parlait pour June qui s'occupait gentiment de surveiller Luke, en bas. La pensée de Luke me rappela ma mission ici : je devais « régler les choses ». Concrètement, je devais l'oublier, et il devait m'oublier. Mais lui, dans le sens littéral du terme.

J'avais une autre solution : lui faire tellement mal qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais je ne pouvais pas y penser.

Ma main effleura ma baguette. C'était si simple à faire, et si dur à la fois.

Mais s'il devait m'oublier, autant qu'il sache pourquoi.

Même si ensuite il devait l'oublier.

-Je suis une sorcière.

Non, ça n'allait pas.

-Je suis… différente.

Non plus. Charlie, tu as deux minutes pour trouver une solution, parce que Ethan t'attends de l'autre côté de la porte. Oui, la porte de la salle de bain, juste là. Quelques centimètres.

La vérité, Charlie.

Puis l'oubli, Ethan.

Je sortais, et trouvais Ethan qui attendait toujours. S'il n'était pas patient, il ne l'était plus…

-C'est très dur à dire, Ethan.

-Alors dis-le rapidement.

-Je…

Je passais mon regard à travers la fenêtre, derrière lui, et l'appelais.

Le ciel étoilé était différent de Poudlard, mais je repérais rapidement deux étoiles.

-Tu vois cette étoile ? Elle est rouge. Et à côté, l'autre apparait plutôt bleue.

Ethan hocha la tête, attendant la suite :

-Elles sont différentes, mais ce sont deux étoiles. Elles partagent le même ciel, pourtant sont très éloignées. L'une d'elles est plus froide, l'autre plus grande. L'une a plus de planètes, l'autre plus d'années de vie. Mais quelques soient leurs différences, leurs points communs, ce sont deux étoiles.

De nouveau, ma main rencontra ma baguette dans ma poche arrière. Cette fois, je fermais la main dessus.

-Je suis une étoile, Ethan, et tu es l'autre. Ce que tu as à comprendre, c'est que même si elles paraissent proches, d'ici, les deux étoiles ne se rencontreront jamais.

Je lâchais la baguette et le pris dans mes bras. Il ne comprit pas, mais ne me repoussa pas. Il me serra comme si c'était la dernière fois, et ça l'était. Je sentis les larmes dévaler sur mes joues.

Mon cœur se serrait, je sentais tout mon être secouer la tête, alors que mon esprit savait que c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

La baguette, de nouveau, se retrouva dans ma main. Je reculais. Mon bras se leva comme si ce n'était pas le mien.

Mes lèvres tremblaient. J'eus quelques sanglots. Ethan affichait une expression grave, fronçait les sourcils. Il allait parler quand je secouais la tête.

D'un geste sec, j'essuyais quelques larmes de mes joues.

Les mots restèrent dans ma gorge quelques secondes, ma baguette pointée vers lui.

« Pense à sa vie Charlie. Il ne peut pas vivre en le sachant. »

-Oubliette.

Et j'éclatais en sanglots.

Tout se déroula si loin de moi que j'en ai à peine le souvenir. Je me souviens de ma mère, qui m'accompagna dans une chambre d'amis pour en ressortir immédiatement. Mon père se chargea de lancer le sortilège sur June. Je refusais de voir ça.

Je crois qu'à un moment, j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait. La rage est montée en moi.

J'ai saisis tout ce que j'avais sous la main. J'ai vidé le bureau, tout lancé sur le sol. J'ai crié, frappé la porte. J'ai pleuré.

J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, puis je suis tombée, épuisée. Je me suis laissé aller contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Mais même avec les mains devant les yeux, je revoyais Ethan qui m'oubliait.

J'ai lancé mon regard par la fenêtre et vu mon père qui accompagnait Ethan dehors. Celui-ci obéissait, encore confus.

Je me suis levée. J'ai couru. La grille au bout du jardin s'est ouverte. J'ai dévalé les escaliers. Elle s'est refermée. J'ai parcouru le salon. Les portières de la voiture ont claquées. J'ai accéléré. Mon cœur battait si vite, je courrais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et elle en dépendait.

J'ai traversé le jardin. Le moteur s'est déclenché. J'ai ouvert la grille au bout de l'allée. La voiture a démarrée.

Et quand je suis arrivée, ils n'étaient plus là.

-CHARLIE MALEFOY-GRANGER !

-Luke James.

Ma voix était lasse et brisée. Luke s'approcha, et s'arrêta net quand il vit mon visage cerné, les traces de larmes sur mes joues, mes yeux bleus ternes.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai rempli ma mission, Luke. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras dire à ton père que tout est réglé.

Je savais que Luke n'était pas un véritable tyran. Ce qu'il avait montré, tout à l'heure, ne s'expliquait pas vraiment. Il était certes dragueur, possessif, et avait une grande fierté, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi… furieux.

Il me regarda avec deux grands yeux bleus, étonné de mon sarcasme.

-Malefoy…

-Malefoy-Granger.

Il laissa tomber mon nom de famille, trop long pour rythmer sa phrase comme il le voulait.

-Charlie, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour venir avec toi. Tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté – et je ne suis pas le seul ! Mais je pense qu'en cinq ans à Poudlard, tu as eu le temps de me connaître un peu.

Il s'assit à côté de moi. C'était vrai, je l'avais souvent vu les années précédentes, sans pour autant le connaître. Dans mon esprit, sa réputation le précédait, et ça m'allai très bien.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

Où était sa fierté ?

-Je pense que je sais pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça, mais je préfère ne pas te le dire. Mais maintenant, c'est à toi d'être Charlie. C'est à toi d'être toi-même ! Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'abandonnes jamais. Je le sais, je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Ce que tu es ici ne te ressemble pas, tout comme ce que j'ai été ne m'a pas ressemblé tout à l'heure.

Pourquoi avait-il toujours raison ? Il devinait tout, avant tout le monde, et tout le temps. Comme mon père. Il se releva et me tendit une main.

-Debout Granger.

Le fait qu'il m'appelle Granger n'était pas anodin : il voulait voir en moi le rouge et l'or. Il voulait voir en moi Hermione Granger.

-Tu as le choix. Tu saisis ma main, et tu rebondis. Tu te venges, comme tu l'as fait lorsqu'on t'a assigné à Poudlard – la tour d'astronomie en est témoin… Ou alors, tu restes assise, pitoyable, et tu souffres. Je te laisse le choix, mais fais-le vite.

Je fixai sa main. Il me le tendait, et j'aurais déjà dû la saisir depuis longtemps. Pourtant je restai là… Ce n'était pas moi, ça.

Ça n'était pas Charlie Malefoy-Granger.

Alors, au moment où il abandonnait, baissant sa main, la mienne l'attrapa.

Je me relevai.

Dans les deux sens du terme.


	12. Dernière chance, dernier choix

Chapitre 11 : « Dernière chance, dernier choix. »

|Alors, au moment où il abandonnait, baissant sa main, la mienne l'attrapa. Je me relevai. Dans les deux sens du terme.|

J'étais assise sur mon lit. Mes parents avaient décidés de me laisser réfléchir un peu, et restaient à l'écart, dans le salon. Luke frappa deux coups sur la porte et entra avec le ravitaillement : deux tasses de chocolat et des crêpes au sucre.

Il m'en tendit la moitié et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Deux solutions, Charlie.

Je savais lesquelles, mais choisir était presque impossible. L'une m'attirait, l'autre me retenait. Je quitterais cette maison, mais libre ou les mains liées ?

-Aide-moi, dis-je à Luke en le regardant.

-Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place.

-Mais ça te concerne aussi ! Que feras-tu si je choisis l'une, si je choisis l'autre, hein ?

Il posa sa tasse sur un bureau et se leva. Son regard froid et compatissant à la fois m'intrigua.

-Reste calme, Granger.

Ce jeu de prénoms, de noms de famille, persistait. Je pris une grande inspiration :

-Je ne peux pas fuir. Ça n'apporterait que des problèmes…

-A qui ?

La question me déconcerta. C'était assez évident. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre :

-A qui, Granger ? Dis-moi, qui risquerait d'avoir des problèmes si tu fuyais ?

-Ma mère, mon père, toi !

-Tu ne comprends rien, Charlie.

Je me levai à mon tour et posai brutalement ma tasse à côté de la sienne.

-Pardon ? C'est comme ça que tu m'aides ?

-Je croyais que tu étais le genre de personne à être réaliste, à ouvrir les yeux !

-Je le suis !

-Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne vois pas que ces personnes-là seraient prêtes à courir ce risque pour toi ?

Il se retourna et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie.

-Luke !

Il ne me jeta pas un regard. Je compris que dans ses yeux, la compassion devait avoir disparue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Idiote.

Furieuse, je courais après lui et m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte. Mon regard se dirigea à droite, à gauche, Luke n'y était pas.

Le couloir était vide.

-Luke !

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais il était déjà loin. Ce que je ne savais pas non plus, c'est qu'il reviendrait très bientôt.

Un choix s'imposait toujours. Je pouvais sagement rentrer à Poudlard, sous la surveillance de Luke, et y rester enfermée pour les six prochains mois. Je pouvais m'enfuir et quitter tout ce que j'aime, quitter la légalité, pour entrer dans la liberté.

L'un était si dur à envisager, l'autre si tentant. Mais mes parents seraient interrogés, Luke serait accusé.

Les paroles de ce dernier restaient mystérieuses. Il n'était pas réapparu depuis la veille. Le cerner restait difficile. Une minute il était calme et compatissant, l'autre froid et offusqué. Que devais-je penser de lui ? Devais-je lui faire confiance, le croire ?

-Charlie, fit la voix de mon père.

Je sursautai. Ma mère entra derrière lui.

-Tu sais que nous sommes là, Charlie. Quoique tu décides de faire. Ta mère ferait sûrement une attaque si tu choisissais de ne plus retourner à Poudlard, mais elle comprendrait.

-Drago !

-Et, continua mon père en souriant, sans lui répondre, nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour que tu sois heureuse. Ici, à Poudlard, ou ailleurs.

C'était ce que j'aimais chez mon père. La distance ne lui faisait pas peur. Poudlard, Portland, Londres, le monde, qu'importe où j'étais, il m'aimerait et me le ferait savoir aussi souvent que l'envie lui viendrait. Ma mère, plus difficile, l'accepterait tout de même.

Fuir ou repartir, dans les deux cas, vivre au manoir n'était pas envisageable. Ils le savaient. Ils l'acceptaient.

Mais le choix demeurait, semblait me narguer quoi que je fasse.

-Ton père va retourner à Portland une dernière fois pour régler les derniers détails de…

Elle hésita un instant, mais si quelqu'un n'avait pas peur des mots, et savait les choisir à merveille, c'était bien elle. Hermione Granger, ou la petite fille qui à douze ans n'avait pas peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. De faire savoir qu'elle était là et ce qu'elle pensait.

-De l'Oubliette sur Ethan et June. Les élèves du lycée t'oublieront aussi.

Ce que mes parents n'avaient pas pris en compte c'était le coupable. LE coupable. Alexander. Je me gardai bien de le leur dire. Lui, c'était mon affaire.

-Charlie.

Je crus à un rêve et gardai les yeux fermés. Le froid commençait à sévir, et je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas quel jour nous étions.

-Charlie.

Le chuchotement se répéta et cette fois, je me redressai. Je décernais dans le noir une silhouette d'homme.

-C'est moi, Luke.

Je remontais un peu la couverture sur moi et allumai la lampe de chevet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

-Tu dois choisir.

-Entre… ?

-Entre rentrer ou fuir.

-Maintenant ? m'exclamais-je, sceptique.

-Maintenant, affirma Luke en me fixant.

Ses yeux, cette fois, semblaient m'encourager.

-Je te dirais demain…

-Non !

Je sursautais un peu devant le ton plus sévère et plus fort qu'avait pris sa voix.

-Demain se termine le dernier jour de délais accordé par le ministère. Si tu rentres, c'est demain.

-Et si je fuis ?

-C'est maintenant.

C'était trop tôt pour choisir. Pas maintenant ! Je n'avais pas tous mes esprits, j'étais à peine réveillée ! Luke reprit la parole, comme pour me presser :

-Tu te demandes peut-être où j'étais ? Eh bien, reprit-il après une pause sans me laisser répondre, je suis allé régler quelques affaires.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il ne répondit pas et me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je portais un débardeur et un short, et me sentis un peu nue face à lui, qui avait toujours un manteau sur les épaules. Mes mains se portèrent toutes seules à mon visage, je tournai en rond dans la pièce pour décider rapidement.

-Je ne peux pas choisir…

-Tu le dois ! C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Et que diras-tu si je fuis ? Que diras-tu à ton père, à McGonagall, au ministère, quand ils te demanderont où je suis ? Et mes parents ?

-Si tu ne dis pas au revoir à tes parents, ils seront innocents. Ils ne savaient pas que tu fuirais cette nuit, et, sous Véritaserum, ils pourront l'affirmer.

Il éludait toujours la question quand ça le concernait. J'enfilai une veste en laine et me plantai devant lui.

-Et toi ?

Il ne détourna pas le regard.

-Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ?

Il semblait plus l'affirmer que le demander.

-Non, Luke, parce que tu ne dis rien clairement. Tu échappes, éludes, laisses planer les doutes et les mystères.

-Tu veux que je sois clair ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Sur quels points exactement ?

Je soupirai en répétant la première question qui me vint à l'esprit, parmi les nombreuses que je pouvais lui poser :

-Que vas-tu dire au ministère si je m'enfuis ?

-Rien du tout.

Avais-je précisé que je voulais une réponse claire ? Parce que ça, ce n'était pas clair du tout. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Tu me couvrirais ?

Il eut un soupir exaspéré. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, encore ?

-Charlie… Ce que tu ne comprends pas est en réalité très simple à deviner.

Je le détestais. Officiellement. Luke me faisait passer pour une idiote naïve et j'étais loin de l'être !

-Et c'est… ?

Il se rapprocha, empoigna un sac et me tendit quelques vêtements qui trainaient sur une chaise.

-Tu n'as donc jamais lu l'histoire de tes parents ?

Encore une question merveilleuse. Bien-sûr que si ! Je la connaissais par-cœur. Il me fixa et cita l'une des phrases de l'histoire, sans même hésiter un seul instant :

- « C'est ensemble ou ce n'est rien, Granger. »


	13. De l'autre côté

Chapitre 12 : « De l'autre côté. »

|-C'est ensemble ou ce n'est rien, Granger.|

Le froid glaçait mes membres un à un. C'était comme si tout le rire du monde s'était enfuit. Ils se rapprochaient tous, en cercle. Je levai ma baguette. Ma main tremblait.

-Ex... Exp...

Mes lèvres gercées restaient scellées, mes efforts vains auraient découragés n'importe quel sorcier. Mais pas Charlie Malefoy-Granger. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, et même si le rire semblait échappé, je ne pouvais abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas non plus prononcer le sortilège. Un moment heureux, un moment heureux...

Ethan. June.

Oubliés. J'avais cru un instant que leur souvenir serait assez fort, mais ils étaient partis maintenant. Un souffle de vent vint secouer mes cheveux blonds.

-CHARLIE !

Je fis volte-face. Le voilà, mon moment heureux. La source de mon courage. Je pensai fort à lui, à son soutien entêté, à ses farces et nos disputes. Je pensai aux piques qu'il me lançait, à celles que je rendais.

-Expecto Patronum !

Un filet bleu jaillit de ma baguette. Un dauphin se matérialisa devant moi, et soudain, son pouvoir s'étendit. Mes poursuivants, ces détraquées du monde, ces dévoreurs de vie, ne purent avancer plus. Je sentis une présence derrière moi et vit Luke, essoufflé. Il me fit signé de me rapprocher et chuchota :

-Bien joué Malefoy.

-Et maintenant, James ?

-L'Amérique, nous voilà.

Il produisit un deuxième Patronus qui nous suivit, tandis que le mien tenait à l'écart la plus grande partie des détraqueurs. Nous rejoignîmes un... ami à Luke, qui lui devait surtout un service depuis que Luke avait usé du pouvoir de son père pour le sortir de prison.

-Vous êtes en retard, marmonna-t-il.

-Et tu aurais été en retard ici si je t'avais laissé là où tu étais. Ne commence pas.

L'ami ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Luke me prit la main et la retira aussitôt :

-Ta main est glacée, s'étonna-t-il.

-Je pense qu'après trois jours dans le froid de novembre, c'est la moindre des choses...

Il secoua la tête. J'étais devenue légèrement sarcastique depuis mon départ. Je faisais parfois des sourires faux, des remarques ironiques, mais rien n'agaçait Luke. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça, pour tout. Pour son aide, son soutien, son rire qui, seul, me redonnait du courage dans certains moments. Pour son courage contagieux, ses idées folles et risquées.

Je découvrais un nouveau Luke, qui pendant des années, m'avait été caché. Il avait toujours réponse à tout, était toujours aussi beau-parleur (et beau tout court, mais plutôt mourir que le lui avouer), mais d'autres qualités apparaissaient chez lui.

Notre plan avait été préparé durant les trois nuits sans sommeil que nous venions de vivre. La première, celle de ma fuite, avait été la plus dure à supporter. Quitter mes parents et le monde de la légalité est plus difficile quand on a conscience de le faire. Le premier jour, nous n'avions personne à nos trousses. Le ministère venait me chercher à Londres tandis que nous avions quitté la ville. Avait suivi une dernière nuit de tranquillité. Le matin, les aurors étaient sur nos traces, le soir tombé, ce furent les détraqueurs. Ils ne nous avaient pas lâchés de toute la nuit.

Mes yeux se fermaient, je sentais la fatigue s'insinuer en moi. Luke me tendit un objet, et comme je ne le prenais pas, il mit sa veste sur mes épaules lui-même.

-Dernière ligne droite, Charlie.

J'eus un faible sourire. Luke me prit la main, sans retirer la sienne cette fois, et donna son autre main à son ami. Celui-ci transplana.

Luke et moi ne pouvions le faire, toutes traces de magie que nous produisions étaient suivies. Si nous voulions disparaître, il nous fallait un allié.

Quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol à nouveau, l'atmosphère avait changée. Elle était plus chaleureuse. Nous étions dans une sorte de centre commercial, idéal pour se fondre dans la masse, moins pour apparaître en discrétion. Mais le coin sombre qu'il avait choisi s'avéra parfait. Déjà, notre allié tournait les talons. Je voulus le héler :

-Euh... C'est quoi son nom ?

-Léon, répondit Luke.

-Léon !

Celui-ci se retourna. Il disparaissait presque parmi la foule.

-Merci.

Il marmonna quelques paroles intelligibles, mais afficha un sourire reconnaissant.

Je me tournai vers Luke. Il recoiffait ses cheveux noirs, et je fronçais les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien...

Je souriais et m'avançai vers la sortie. L'air frais nous percuta.

-Bienvenue à Portland, soufflai-je.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Charlie, dit Luke en exprimant parfaitement ce que je ressentais.

J'étais chez moi.

Le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel. Il devait être environ onze heures. J'affichais à la fois un sourire nostalgique, une crainte d'être découverte, une peur de revoir des connaissances. Luke semblait, lui, ravi. Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes pour trouver un hôtel où se réfugier, aller à mon ancien appartement étant trop risqué.

Luke avait été sceptique quand je lui avais annoncé :

« Très bien. C'est ensemble ou ce n'est rien. Mais si c'est ensemble, c'est à ma manière. »

J'avais ensuite demandé à retourner à Portland. Trop risqué, trop évident, avait pensé Luke. Et il ne s'était pas gêné pour me le signaler…

Un hôtel apparut devant nos yeux, Luke me fit signe d'y entrer. Il s'approcha de la réception et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la clé d'une chambre. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe : un lit, une salle de bains, un peu de poussière. Ce n'était pas l'enfer non plus, juste le nécessaire.

Mon regard dans le vague interpella le jeune homme :

-Eh, Charlie. Tu t'inquiètes trop…

-Oh, pardon, répondis-je sans contrôler le sarcasme dans ma voix. Mais je t'en prie, dis-moi comment je dois me sentir, tu dois avoir plus d'expérience en fuite que moi ?

Il me fixa tristement.

-Non, je… Tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi ? Tu réfléchis à ce que j'ai laissé pour toi, il y a trois jours ?

Je m'emportai :

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça ! Ne me tiens pas responsable ! Je voulais fuir, je l'ai fait, tu m'as suivi, et ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Mais tu n'y penses même pas ! Tu ne penses jamais aux autres !

J'étais égoïste ? Je n'avais pas demandé à ce qu'il vienne, et avant d'accepter, j'avais catégoriquement refusé !

-J'y pense tout le temps ! criai-je avec une voix surprise.

-Non ! Jamais !

Je ne sus quoi répondre, de quoi parlait-il ? Luke me regarda, attendant probablement une réponse. Je restai figée, et il sortit de la chambre les lèvres serrées et secouant la tête.

Mon regard se porta sur le livre qu'il laissa derrière lui. Je finis par le saisir, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, et je me replongeai une nouvelle fois dans l'histoire de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.


	14. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy (1)

Chapitre 13 : « Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. »

|Et je me replongeai une nouvelle fois dans l'histoire de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.|

A la mémoire des âmes envolées de la Seconde guerre des sorciers.

L'histoire heureuse dans l'Histoire dévastatrice.

« Les instants d'après. »

Lentement, tout se calmait. Les survivants discutaient, certains distribuaient de quoi reprendre des forces. Les aides extérieures arrivaient peu à peu et chacun allait pouvoir rentrer chez soi. Les victimes étaient nombreuses, et même si on les pleurerait, tous étaient morts pour une cause bien plus importante. Et cela, tout le monde le savait.

Hermione Granger sortit de ce qu'il restait du château de Poudlard et marcha un peu seule le long du pont où Harry avait jeté quelques heures plus tôt la Baguette de Sureau.

« Alors même cet endroit est un souvenir de guerre » pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une pierre.

Elle fixa le vide devant elle, pensant à tous ces endroits qui devenaient « les lieux où » de la guerre. Chaque recoin du château en était un désormais. Même la Salle-sur-demande avait connu la guerre.

Quand elle leva la tête, quelqu'un la regardait.

-Je te croyais parti… dit-elle simplement.

-Je te croyais plus bavarde.

C'est surpris que Drago Malefoy s'assit à côté de la jeune femme. Lui qui s'attendait à des reproches, des cris…

-On va réellement se disputer maintenant ? reprit-elle après un silence.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention en venant ici.

Hermione le regarda. La guerre l'avait changé. Il paraissait moins… prétentieux. Elle supposa qu'elle avait dû changer de la même manière elle aussi.

-Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Malefoy ?

-Je sais pas…

-C'est… fini.

-Non, c'est le début Granger.

-Le début de quoi ? De l'après-guerre ?

-D'une nouvelle vie. D'une nouvelle ère.

Il y eut un silence. Ils fixaient devant eux le vide, comme s'il avait réponse à tout.

-Merci Granger.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander pourquoi, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire, le blond était parti. Le regard d'Hermione resta fixé sur la place qu'il occupait juste avant.

« L'après-guerre. »

Hermione Granger attendait dans ce qu'il restait du grand hall de Poudlard. Tout autour d'elle avait changé. Les lieux comme les sorciers, l'atmosphère et la vie. Tous sentaient le changement se profiler.

La guerre avait tout modifié. Les mentalités avaient évoluées, les priorités aussi. Les familles s'en trouvaient rétrécies, les morts plus nombreux. Les élèves semblaient avoir vieillis, les professeurs encore plus.

On discutait. On pleurait. On comptait, nettoyait, parlait, dormait. On cherchait. Quelqu'un, quelque chose. Un proche, un objet, une baguette, un corps, de la vie. On réfléchissait à sa vie, au futur, au passé.

-Hermione ?

La sorcière leva la tête vers son ami.

-Ron…

-Je sais Hermione.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je te vois. Je sens quand tu es mal. Quand rien ne va. Tes yeux sont cernés. Pâles. Vides. Je le vois Hermione.

Sans un mot de plus, il la serra dans ses bras. Il avait compris. Il l'avait accepté. Hermione avait eu si peur.

-Rien ne sera plus pareil désormais. Je le sais, mais je garde espoir. J'attendrais.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire qu'elle s'efforça d'ancrer dans sa mémoire. Ça avait été si rapide. La guerre finissait à peine. Elle se sentait différente. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était positif ou non.

Hermione regarda immobile le roux s'éloigner.

A Pré-au-Lard, les sorciers avaient construit une auberge pour les survivants, un refuge temporaire où beaucoup de sorciers décidèrent de rester. Certains avaient perdu leur maison, d'autres leur famille, certains n'avaient plus rien et un endroit où dormir leur serait très utile.

Hermione entra dans la vaste bâtisse qui paraissait vieille et neuve à la fois. Les styles se mélangeaient : bois, verre et béton. On voyait aisément que les délais de construction avaient été très courts.

Après s'être enregistrée à l'accueil, la Courageuse s'engagea dans un escalier. Sa chambre au bout du couloir était très modeste et elle ne demandait rien de plus. Elle déposa son sac de perles sur son lit et commença à le vider.

-Hermione !

Luna Lovegood se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Luna ! Tu es ici aussi.

-Oui, ma maison n'est plus très opérationnelle…

Hermione se souvint que les Mangemorts avaient entièrement détruits la maison de Luna. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, son habituel air perdu sur le visage.

-Je suis la chambre double juste à côté, poursuivit la blonde.

-Oh, ton père t'accompagne.

-Non, je ne sais pas qui sera avec moi. Ce n'est pas grave… J'aime bien les colocataires.

La blonde haussa les épaules avec un sourire, les yeux rêveurs comme à son habitude. Hermione lui fit un sourire légèrement fade et la seconde d'après, Luna avait disparu. Soupirant, la brune se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Noir. Rouge. Flammes. Un sort. Un geste brusque. Des corps, un ciel orageux. Elle cour, elle fuit. Elle se bat contre l'invisible et il l'attrapera. Elle échappe à la torture pour entrer dans la mort. Ils sont là, partout, et elle court.

Hermione se tortilla dans son lit. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Son dos se cabra, ses poings se serrèrent et elle poussa un cri. Ses yeux fermés remuaient sous ses paupières, et s'ils avaient été ouverts, on aurait pu voir la peur dans son regard si pâle.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Luna entra en courant et se jeta sur Hermione en essayant de la calmer.

-Hermione ! (Elle jeta un regard vers l'extérieur, dans le couloir) Viens m'aider !

A côté, son colocataire n'avait pas du tout l'intention de sortir du lit.

-Viens ! Malefoy ! MALEFOY !

Comme il ne venait pas, elle ajouta avec son air rêveur habituel tout en haussant les épaules :

-Un vrai gentleman vient en aide à une jeune fille en détresse quelle que soit l'heure de la nuit…

Luna se garda de lui donner le nom d'Hermione de peur qu'il ne refuse, sans savoir qu'il serait venu plus vite s'il avait su.

Quand il apparut sur le seuil, Luna tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Hermione. Drago se jeta à ses côtés et la force de ses bras fut plus utile que celle de Luna.

-Hermione, calme-toi, chuchota Luna.

Elle le répéta plusieurs fois et Hermione finit par s'arrêter de crier. Quelques curieux s'étaient approchés et Drago s'adressa à Luna :

-Vas-y, je peux y arriver seul. Dis-leur que c'est un simple cauchemar puis va dormir un peu.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit en fermant la porte. Drago tenait toujours fermement les poignets d'Hermione et elle se détendait peu à peu.

-Calme-toi Hermione, chuchota-t-il. Pense… aux étoiles. Oublie tout le reste, oublie ce mauvais rêve et concentre-toi sur les étoiles. Ne regarde qu'elles. Dis-toi que l'une d'entre elles brille encore et trouve-la.

Drago ne fut pas surpris de la voir s'apaiser. C'était une habitude chez lui de lever les yeux vers le ciel quand rien n'allait, et il savait que cela marchait.

-Trouve cette étoile ou même l'infime poussière qui te viendra d'elle.

Le soulagement se lit le visage d'Hermione et Drago put détacher ses mains de ses poignets. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et le cauchemar était passé.

Il se passa de longues minutes avant qu'Hermione ne se réveille. Elle se souvenait par bribes du rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle se dit que c'était normal de rêver d'un champ de bataille après la guerre, de rêver de la mort après la bataille.

Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était parti.


	15. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy (2)

Chapitre 14 : « Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. »

|Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était parti.|

« L'aube »

Hermione se leva le matin avec de grands cernes sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment très emmêlés. Ses mains encore moites sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle descendit dans le grand hall du refuge pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller, c'était vraiment un détail qui lui paraissait futile en ce jour de lendemain de guerre.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre des éclats de rire. Elle vit des sourires et des visages heureux. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour oublier les derniers moments terrifiants qu'ils avaient vécus. Ou plutôt pour vivre avec et se reconstruire tant bien que mal. C'était plus simple pour certains, si durs pour d'autres.

-Et là, il s'est approché de moi… J'ai couru mais j'ai trébuché !

L'homme rejoua la scène et beaucoup rirent de lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il faisait de son mieux pour distraire les survivants.

Hermione eut un sourire faible en les voyant rire. Cela lui faisait réellement plaisir pour eux, mais elle ne parvenait pas elle-même à le faire. Elle chercha Luna et finit par la trouver… avec Malefoy. Elle fut si surprise de le voir qu'elle hésita un instant à s'asseoir à leur table.

-Arrête, disait Luna. C'est mon bacon !

-J'ai faim, répondit Drago. Et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, tu te souviens ?

Hermione posa la main sur une chaise en face de Luna et ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux, de l'autre côté de la table.

-Salut Hermione, dit Luna. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

-Merci Luna, mon déjeuner suffira je pense.

Un serveur lui déposa un plateau et elle commença à manger.

-Alors… tu es toujours là ? finit par dire Hermione en regardant Malefoy.

Elle se demandait encore pourquoi il avait tenu à la remercier. Luna s'excusa et alla demander un rab de bacon. Drago lui jeta un regard noir, il savait que la blonde voulait les laisser seuls pour qu'il lui dise ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit.

-Oui, répondit-il. Je suis toujours là, parce qu'en arrivant chez moi, j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas rester avec eux. Mes parents. Ma mère me manque, c'est sûr, mais mon père trouvait déjà des solutions illégales pour nous sortir de là.

Hermione ne sut pas trop quoi répondre et Luna finit par revenir.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle quand, ne sachant quoi faire d'autres, ses deux amis la regardèrent fixement.

Le repas se termina pratiquement en silence. Manger à la même table que Luna et Drago parut bizarre à Hermione mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle passa la journée à se promener sans but ou à rassurer des sorciers qui voyaient en elle l'héroïne qu'elle pensait ne pas être.

En rentrant le soir, elle trouva Malefoy assis contre le mur entre leurs deux portes.

-Luna t'a enfermé dehors ? demanda Hermione.

-Euh… oui. Une vraie Serpentard…

Hermione s'approcha et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre sans même forcer. Elle jeta un regard à Drago qui haussa les épaules.

-Tu dois être plus autorisée à entrer que moi.

-Luna ? appela Hermione en entrant. Qu'a fait Malefoy pour devoir dormir dehors ?

La rêveuse apparut derrière une porte de placard.

-Pardon ?

Puis elle jeta un regard à l'entrée et comprit.

-Ah, ça… Bah… il… il m'énerve.

Son excuse sonnait creuse mais Hermione ne releva pas.

-Bonne nuit Luna.

-Bonne nuit Hermione. Et si tu as un problème, appelle-moi.

Elle reçut un regard sceptique de la Gryffondor qui disparut ensuite dans sa chambre.

-Malefoy.

-Laisse-moi.

-Entre.

-Non.

-Malefoy !

-Va dormir, Loufoca.

Le surnom la fit taire et elle n'eut pas le courage de répliquer. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et disparut sous les couvertures.

Drago, lui, était déterminé à ne pas dormir.

Le refuge installa un dispositif de réveil pour tous les pensionnaires afin de servir le petit-déjeuner à la même heure pour tout le monde. Aussi, ce fut très secoué et très surpris que chacun se réveilla.

Luna souleva la couverture en attendant le signal. Elle fronça les sourcils et poussa un grognement. Elle avait encore besoin de dormir… En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit le lit vide de son colocataire si têtu. Elle soupira et passa la tête par la porte pour le trouver dans le couloir.

-Malefoy ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se fit vide jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il se réveillait. Il se maudit et se leva d'un bond.

Luna réalisa aussi que Malefoy n'avait pas été réveillé par les cris d'Hermione, ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses. Une, qu'Hermione avait dormie comme il le fallait. Ou deux, qu'épuisé, Drago n'avait rien entendu et qu'Hermione avait vraiment passé un sale nuit. Ce qui les terrifiait tous les deux.

Assis à la table dans le hall, aucun des deux blonds n'avait touché à son assiette. Ils attendaient patiemment qu'Hermione descende. Ils n'avaient pas voulu entrer dans sa chambre, de peur de la réveiller puisqu'apparemment, le réveil du refuge ne l'avait pas fait.

Luna se demandait de plus en plus ce qui poussait Malefoy à agir comme il le faisait. Elle avait pensé qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour la guerre et ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'il pensait avoir une dette envers elle. Elle avait d'autres hypothèses assez saugrenues comme le fait qu'il l'admirait pour son intelligence (parce qu'après tout Drago était son rival sur ce plan aussi) ou qu'il regrettait de l'avoir traité comme une moins que rien à Poudlard. Luna arrêta d'y penser, tellement les hypothèses se créaient dans son esprit.

Quand la brune apparut, Drago sentit Luna tendue. Il savait que les deux femmes étaient devenues proches au fil du temps, comme la totalité de leur bande. Hermione avait l'air aussi fatiguée que la veille.

-Bonjour, dit-elle simplement.

Elle demanda à un serveur où elle devait aller pour avoir un déjeuner et il l'informa que tous avaient été servis et donner en rab à l'heure où le réveil avait sonné. Cela permettait, d'après lui, d'économiser du temps et du personnel magique afin de déplacer des sorciers sur les chantiers important qui avaient déjà commencés.

Le temps qu'elle sorte de sa surprise momentanée et qu'elle se retourne, seul restait de Drago son plateau plein.


	16. Prendre conscience, perdre patience

Chapitre 15 : « Prendre conscience, perdre patience contrôler. »

|Mon regard se porta sur le livre qu'il laissa derrière lui. Je finis par le saisir, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, et je me replongeai une nouvelle fois dans l'histoire de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.|

Je refermai le livre, n'ayant pas le courage de lire la suite. La solution n'était pas, aujourd'hui, de plonger dans le fictif pour oublier le réel.

Peut-être parce que je savais que l'histoire de mes parents, justement, n'était pas fictive.

Mais désormais, je vivais ma vie. Mon histoire. Je l'écrivais à chaque seconde, et c'était effrayant de voir à quel point, finalement, on contrôle. Je contrôlais tout : mes actes, ma foi, mes buts. Je contrôlais mes gestes, mes pensées, je pouvais faire ce dont j'avais envie, il me suffisait de l'avoir, l'envie.

S'il y avait une seule chose que je ne pouvais contrôler, c'était les actes des autres comme les autres ne me contrôlaient pas. Luke, oui, c'était à lui que je pensais. Notre dispute restait dans mon esprit, je la repassais en boucle pour comprendre. J'étais pourtant intelligente, et loin d'être naïve. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je simplement pas dire à Luke « merci » ?

Je dormis un bon moment après ces réflexions intenses. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai assoupie, mais à mon réveil, le soleil s'était couché.

Je me le vais tranquillement et m'appuyai contre le bord de la fenêtre. La nuit…

Chasses. Jeu. Ethan.

Envolées, terminé, ignorant.

Ethan m'avait oublié, si seulement c'était facile de faire de même ! Le coucher du Soleil…

Lever du Soleil. Grande roue. Phare.

Les idées s'associaient, et me ramenaient toujours à une personne : Ethan. Portland entier me rappelait Ethan, mais je n'étais pas revenue ici pour lui.

Du moins, pas officiellement.

J'étais ici pour Alexander. Ce traitre, ce sorcier. Ce salopard. Il avait gâché ma nouvelle vie, mon nouveau départ. Il profitait de June et lui cachait tant de choses… Il était responsable de mon retour à Poudlard de cette punition, de mon emprisonnement là-bas. C'était de sa faute si j'avais dû partir, quitter Ethan. J'avais également fait le rapprochement entre les mystérieuses explosions au lycée, et lui. Et je le tenais aussi responsable de la perte de mémoire des deux frères et sœurs Collins. Si je n'avais pas quitté Portland, ils ne m'auraient pas oubliée. En réalité, chaque larme que j'avais versée, chaque pleur que j'avais vécu, chaque moment de tristesse que j'avais traversé avaient un rapport avec Alexander.

C'était pour lui que j'étais ici. Pour lui montrer ce que c'est, d'être un mystère aux yeux d'une Granger, et une ordure aux yeux d'une Malefoy.

Dans les deux cas, on ne vit pas bien longtemps.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter quand il fut environ vingt-deux heures. La faim commença également à me tenailler les derniers repas que nous avions avalés avaient été maigres et volés.

Que faisait Luke ?

Alors, une idée me vint… Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Le pouvait-il ?

Il lui suffirait de s'en aller. Louer une voiture, n'importe quoi, parcourir l'Amérique, ce n'était pas si compliqué, encore moins pour un sorcier. Le monde sorcier était à sa recherche ? Non, à la mienne, même s'il était complice.

J'attirais les problèmes la mort me poursuivait.

« Alors vit avant qu'elle ne te rattrape. »

Ethan, et ses paroles, toujours dans ma tête. Mais il avait raison. Attendre, attendre, à quoi ça sert ? Je voulais le bonheur, je voulais vivre, je voulais aimer.

« Alors court, Charlie. Va le chercher, ce bonheur, lève-toi et vit, va l'attraper, cet amour. »

Et quelques secondes, je réalisai ce que je ratais en restant là. Je voulais trouver Luke, je voulais m'excuser et le remercier ?

Il me suffisait d'y aller.

De le chercher.

De m'excuser.

De le remercier.

C'était aussi simple que ça, parfois. J'écrivais à chaque seconde ma propre histoire et c'était effrayant de voir à quel point, finalement, on contrôle tout.

Je sortis de la chambre d'hôtel quelques minutes plus tard. En tournant à l'angle, je m'arrêtais net. Il s'arrêta lui aussi. Il avait deux gobelets de cafés dans sa main.

C'était le moment.

Maintenant.

MAINTENANT !

-Luke !

Il faisait demi-tour où allait-il ?

-Attend !

Il fit volte-face.

-Ne t'excuse pas de ne jamais rien voir Charlie. Tu n'y peux rien.

Je… n'allais pas m'excuser pour ça. Pas d'excuses, il n'en voulait pas ? Très bien. Deuxième étape. Mais il me coupa la parole avant même que je ne place la première lettre du mot :

-Ne me remercie pas, je pensais agir comme il le fallait, naturellement.

« Mais tu peux pas me laisser parler, espèce d'idiot ? »

Je n'avais officiellement plus rien à dire. Je cherchai quelque chose à répondre…

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté, et je te remercie de me donner sans t'en rendre compte le courage de continuer.

Ce fut à lui de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Il porta ses yeux sur les cafés, et je compris. Ils le gênaient…

Je le pris dans mes bras, mes mains entourant son cou. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, et on resta là, quelques minutes, sans parler.

-Un jour, finit-il par dire, tu comprendras ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? chuchotai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et eut un grand sourire. Il se détacha de moi et me fit signe de le suivre. Je n'avais pas remarqué le sachet en carton dans son autre main, mais je devinai aussitôt que c'était de la nourriture.

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre et je sortis du sachet deux grands sandwichs. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé ! Ce n'est pas le plat principal, à Poudlard, ni au lycée d'ailleurs.

J'avais envie, soudain, de rire. D'oublier un peu tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Oui, mes idées se succédaient rapidement. Mais vouloir m'amuser ne me faisait pas oublier ma détermination contre Alexander.

Quand je posais mon sandwich une seconde pour ranger le livre de mes parents, Luke s'en empara. Il me lança un regard de défi. Il avait compris il comprenait toujours ce dont j'avais besoin, parfois même avant moi.

Il avait fini son sandwich et menaçait de manger le mien.

-Alors, Malefoy, on abandonne ? dit-il, car je n'avais pas bougé.

Je penchai la tête, haussant les sourcils, et mon regard le transperça.

-C'est Malefoy-Granger.

Et je me jetai sur lui.


	17. Hantises

Chapitre 16 : « Hantises. »

|Et je me jetai sur lui.|

L'heure qui suivit fit si heureuse que j'oubliai tout le reste. Mes problèmes, mes buts, mes larmes, tout s'envola. Il n'y avait plus que Luke.

Et ça me suffisait.

Son grand sourire ne disparut qu'une seule fois, et ce fut le mien, le plus beau dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta un instant, un coussin dans la main, prêt à me l'envoyer, prêt à me faire rire en me chatouillant. Il avait remarqué ce léger changement, ce nouveau sentiment en moi. La joie. Alors, il voulut s'effacer. Rien qu'une seconde, il voulut que je sois la plus souriante, il voulut voir ce que j'étais quand j'étais heureuse. Il n'y avait plus que mon rire dans la pièce.

Et ça lui suffisait.

Il me jeta plusieurs oreillers, je les rattrapai et les relançai. C'était un jeu sans fin, un jeu extraordinaire. On était tous les deux allongés sur le lit, se battant, on ne parlait presque pas on riait trop. Il me fixait de ce regard si bleu… On se défiait d'un simple geste, et chacun savait combien l'autre aimait jouer. Mon sandwich avait mystérieusement disparu, mais je ne le cherchai plus je riais trop. Quand Luke se prit un oreiller en pleine figure, il ne m'en voulut même pas. Il eut un air faussement offensé, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant il riait trop.

Et ça nous suffisait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de prétendre que tout va bien ?

Il leva les yeux, fixant sa sœur qui avait vu clair dans son jeu.

-Dis-moi, comment c'est ? Comment on se sent ?

-June…

-Non, Ethan, arrête de me mentir. Pas à moi. Je suis ta demi-sœur, non ? Je te connais mieux que personne.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, OK ? Je ne sais pas… J'en sais rien…

Elle s'assit en face de lui. Autour d'eux, la maison s'éveillait à peine. Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange et le tendit à Ethan.

-Raconte-moi.

Il hésita, tout ça lui semblait fou. Il se sentait mal depuis quelques temps sans savoir pourquoi. Il jeta un ou deux regards autour de lui, et se pencha.

-Je vois… quelque chose. Quelqu'un, chaque nuit. Ça me hante, ça me détruit. C'est un visage, mais il est flou, je n'en vois que les couleurs. Ça m'attire, ça m'inquiète. C'est une fille, je crois, parce que les cheveux sont longs. Blonds, presque platines. Mais je ne sais pas qui elle est, ça me perturbe, c'est frustrant. Elle a des yeux bleus, c'est certain. D'un bleu perçant, d'un bleu océan. Je la vois dans les couloirs du lycée, quand je pense à travailler, quand je pense aux Chasses, quand je pense au centre-ville. Elle est partout.

June le fixa un instant, inquiète. Elle connaissait des blondes aux yeux bleus, mais aucune ne semblait correspondre à la description d'Ethan. Pas exactement, pourtant elle ne sut dire pourquoi précisément. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes « visions », ou cette impression de hantise, mais elle ne douta pas une seule seconde de son honnêteté. Ça lui semblait plausible, réel, tout simplement.

-Deux vestes, deux pantalons, deux t-shirts. Et un chacun.

-On va aller loin… dis-je avec sarcasme.

-J'ai un peu d'argent moldu, dit Luke en haussant les épaules.

-Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ?

Il avait dans les mains environ deux cents dollars ! Je pris quelques billets, il haussa de nouveaux les épaules :

-Mon père a beaucoup de ressources.

Il nous fallait acheter des vêtements d'abord, puis de quoi se nourrir, et enfin, la chambre d'hôtel ne se paierait pas seule. Utiliser l'argent des Malefoy n'était pas envisageable, étant donné nos doubles qualités de fugitifs et d'hors-la-loi.

Luke décida qu'il fallait sortir. Aucun de nous deux parla de la veille au soir. Ça s'était passé, je le savais, il le savait aussi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais revenaient aujourd'hui les buts, les problèmes. Et tout se résumait en un seul mot : Alexander. Je ne pensais plus à Ethan, ou à June. Il n'y avait que lui pour me mettre autant en colère.

Ethan ferma les yeux en soupirant. Lui, le beau Ethan Collins, le populaire élève du Portland High III, n'était plus qu'une épave ce matin, plus que les autres. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

-Est-ce que je deviens fou ?

June secoua la tête, et même si elle avait pensé le contraire, elle ne l'aurait pas dit. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se leva brusquement.

-On y va, allez !

Elle le fit se dépêcher et le traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent, quittant le centre-ville. Le paysage changea progressivement, et ils dépassèrent un centre commercial. June s'arrêta soudain. Ethan ne s'en rendit compte que quelques mètres plus tard, et il revint sur ses pas.

-Je croyais qu'on avait cours.

June hésita, mais finalement, elle sourit.

-Non, aujourd'hui, on sèche les cours. Tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que des leçons ennuyeuses à longueur de journée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

La voix d'Ethan était ennuyée, lassée, mais June ne se laissa pas décourager.

-Ceci.

Et elle montra du doigt le centre commercial. Pas plus enthousiaste que ça, Ethan haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours ce visage dans son esprit, ce visage qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Qu'il pensait ne pas connaître. Et en entrant dans ce centre commercial, il aurait une chance de la voir.

Un autre homme allait gâcher cette chance.


	18. Equilibre

Chapitre 17 : « Equilibre. »

|Un autre homme allait gâcher cette chance.|

Charlie.

Luke.

Ethan.

June.

Quatre personnes. Deux sorciers, deux moldus. Rage, amour, mystère, espoir.

C'était quatre regards perdus dans l'immensité de leur monde, bien trop grand pour eux, bien trop noir pour leur bonheur. Ils avançaient, jetaient des regards autour d'eux, ils tentaient de sourire.

Ils essayaient de profiter de chaque petits moments de la vie parce qu'ils savaient à quel point elle s'échappe vite.

Charlie.

Luke.

Leur magie était mise de côté tandis qu'ils parcouraient ce centre commercial de Portland. Ils étaient en fuite, mais qui l'aurait soupçonné ? Deux adolescents achetant de nouveaux vêtements, à boire, de quoi vivre en somme, en quoi était-ce menaçant ? Peut-être étaient-ils dangereux pour eux-mêmes parce qu'ils se détruisaient en vengeance, et leurs forces s'épuisaient dans leur rage.

Ethan.

June.

Pour eux, la seule magie existante, c'était l'amour et ils s'aimaient, c'était certain. Mais malgré l'espoir qu'incarnait la jeune fille, son demi-frère doutait, cherchait, s'épuisait à détruire un mystère qui le dépassait celui d'un sortilège d'amnésie dont il ne connaissait pas même jusqu'à l'existence. Leur conversation restait futile, et ils tentaient d'oublier, tel était le mot, ce visage qui hantait le jeune homme.

-Luke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche ! Hééééé, lâche-moi ! Non, on ne va pas acheter ça ? Bon… Non, décidemment, c'est hors de question. Mais c'est moche ! D'accord… Alors je prends ça ? C'est magnifique ! Je te déteste. Bon, OK…

-Ethan ! Avance, allez. Non, on ne rentre pas, non, on ne va pas en cours. J'avais deviné ce que tu allais dire. Je te connais, c'est tout. Essaie de t'amuser, au moins pour moi, d'accord ?

-Charlie, attends-moi. Rawwwwr, je suis un tigre ! On prend ça ? Allez, s'il-te-plait ? Merci ! Mais s'il-te-plait ! Ce n'est pas moche ! Merci, ah non, pose ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas magnifique, c'est… moche. Moi aussi je t'aime.

-June… Comment tu as deviné ? Mais… Très bien, mais c'est uniquement pour toi, clair ?

Au fond, la joie reprenait vie en eux. Ils ne s'étaient ni vu, ni aperçu, mais ils étaient en face les uns des autres. Charlie, en face de Luke, June, en face d'Ethan, et enfin, Ethan en face de Luke. Les deux filles se tournaient le dos. Quinze mètres les séparaient.

Soudain, Luke s'empara de Charlie.

-Regarde ! s'écria-t-il, et il l'entraîna plus loin.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements, Luke se saisit d'une robe. Il se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage, et la tendit à Charlie qui le suivait sans comprendre.

Elle le regardait, perdue, sans savoir de quoi l'accuser réellement. Il agissait bizarrement, comme pressé, il bâclait ses gestes.

-Luke, ralentis.

-Mais cette robe est magnifique.

Son regard était ailleurs. Charlie s'aperçut qu'il la regardait sans la voir, et qu'il espérait quelque chose. Qu'elle le croit, ou qu'elle ne regarde pas en arrière, peut-être.

« Dis-moi. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute, elle le fixait si puissamment… Luke baissa les yeux. Ses bras relâchèrent un peu la robe qui retomba, pliée, entre ses deux mains. Charlie suivait des yeux les bras de Luke, ses gestes, sa lèvre supérieure qui vint pincer l'inférieure.

-Non.

Il releva les yeux et attrapa le regard de la blonde.

-Charlie…

-Ils sont là, c'est ça ? Ils sont ici ?

Sa voix semblait épuisée. Elle avait pris la teinte que les voix prennent lorsqu'on se retient de pleurer.

-Je… Ecoute-moi.

-Tu m'as entraîné ici pour les laisser partir, pour que je ne les voie pas !

-Charlie ! cria-t-il en attrapant son bras.

-Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Il savait combien elle aurait voulu les revoir. _Le_ revoir, rien qu'un instant, pour s'assurer qu'il vivait mieux sans elle, pour ne pas regretter son choix, son sortilège.

Et elle se retourna. Et elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Et une impression de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle. Elle avait couru, un jour, pour les rattraper, parce qu'ils partaient. Et elle avait pleuré, si longtemps.

Elle les perdait une deuxième fois.

Et tout ça, ça la brisait.

Le hall semblait plus vide. Ethan secoua la tête il venait de croiser un regard qui l'avait troublé. Mais la personne avait disparu la seconde d'après, alors il ne s'y attarda pas. Il préféra reconcentrer son attention sur June :

-Viens, j'ai une idée pour passer le temps. Ce sera plus vivant, plus revigorant que n'importe quel centre commercial.

La brune pencha la tête avec un sourire intrigué. Elle passa son bras autour de celui d'Ethan, et il lui chuchota :

-Merci, sœurette.

Et ce dernier mot fit plus plaisir à June que tous les moments passés depuis le matin.

Mon regard affolé parcourait le grand hall. Ethan était quelque part, June avec lui, je le savais. Ils étaient là, devant moi, ou derrière, peut-être à ma gauche. Je tournai sur moi-même, le monde sembla tourner avec moi, le sol bougeait anormalement. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux et comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus là. J'y croyais encore, et parfois, cela suffit, non ?

Mais l'espoir a des limites, et je m'en rendais compte.

Je les perdais, n'est-ce pas ? Je les perdais encore… Je m'arrêtai de bouger, la Terre continua, les boutiques divaguaient, tremblaient, troubles.

« Charlie, c'est toi qui divague. C'est toi qui tremble. Tes yeux voient trouble, ta voix cisaillée vacille. Charlie, c'est toi qui perds, c'est toi qui divague. C'est toi qui tremble. Et ce sont tes larmes sur tes joues. »

Oui, je divaguais, et mes pensées avec moi.

-Charlie ! Attend.

Luke, enfin je crois, se plaça devant moi, me prit un bras, me regarda. Ce qu'il avait fait me revint. Il était la cause de mes larmes comme il avait été la cause de mon courage.

Je suppose que l'Univers veut préserver l'équilibre du monde.

Alors qu'il me donne mon bonheur ! Qu'il me rende mon sourire ! Si c'était ça, le maître mot, équilibre, alors j'avais assez souffert et assez pleuré.

J'étais une erreur, oui, dans ce monde, et je n'en faisais pas partie.

Parce qu'on dit toujours « La roue tourne », et elle tournait. Oui, elle tournait pour tous, pour le monde entier. Mais elle tournait autour de moi.

Et j'étais au centre. L'endroit qui, lui, n'évolue pas.


	19. Explosion, implosion

Chapitre 18 : « Implosion. Explosion. »

|Et j'étais au centre. L'endroit qui, lui, n'évolue pas.|

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Je soupirais, comme tombée des nues. Mes yeux pleuraient, évacuant ma colère, ma rage, ma tristesse, mon désespoir. Chaque nouvelle larme me libérait, puis me rappelait ce que je vivais et pleurer ramenait les souvenirs dans mon esprit. Et ces souvenirs me brisaient. Alors, je pleurai à nouveau.

-JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE !

Chaque mot était empreint de tous les sentiments que je ressentais, et ils étaient impossibles à décrire. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui se passait dans mon cœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris… Tu te rends compte ? Tu sais à quel point Ethan me manque. Tu sais à quel point je veux le voir, pour me dire qu'il va bien, qu'il vit mieux sans moi. Tu sais que ça m'a coûté de lui effacer la mémoire, et que lui parler, un, deux mots, ça m'aurait suffi pour être rassurée. J'en avais besoin, putain, j'en avais besoin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais vivre, parce que oui, c'est de ta faute. Pas tout, oh non, pas toute ma tristesse. Un jour, l'Univers a décidé de me voler mon bonheur, et j'attends encore que la roue tourne. Qu'il me le rende, tu vois, pour que je puisse être heureuse. Mais l'Univers, il persiste. Il insiste, il est capricieux et entêté. La chance, il ne me la donne pas souvent et c'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas saisi celle qu'il m'a présenté aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, putain.

-Charlie…

-Non, tais-toi. Luke, tais-toi, ferme-la ! Tu n'as aucune excuse valable, du moins, je n'en vois pas. Tu sais, j'ai fini par comprendre. Ce baiser, à Poudlard, ces insinuations sur ma cécité. Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? Je me sens si prétentieuse de dire ça… Est-ce que c'est ça ? Contredit-moi si j'ai tort. Ai au moins le courage de me laisser croire la vérité, et de m'ouvrir les yeux si je me trompe. Dis-moi. Dis-moi que j'ai tort.

Et aucun mot ne répondit aux miens. Il restait muet comme il n'avait jamais été. Il était fait d'un silence froid, d'une bouche fermée, close à jamais.

-Alors quoi, tu es jaloux ? Tu veux me garder pour toi, tu ne supportes pas le besoin de lui qui vit en moi ? Ou peut-être voulais-tu m'empêcher de le revoir, parce que tu pensais qu'après un sourire, un salut, je n'aurais pas le courage de continuer, que j'aurais tout révéler, ou que j'en serais ressortie plus détruite encore. Et tu sais quoi, Luke ? Tu avais peut-être raison. Ou peut-être pas. Le fait est qu'on ne saura jamais. C'est une chance que tu as gâché la mienne. Tu aurais pu me laisser essayer, et être là pour m'extirper de la spirale infernale qui m'aurait aspiré. Mais tu n'as pas eu assez confiance en moi pour ça. Tu n'as pas cru en moi et moi, je ne crois plus en toi.

Luke ne bougea pas. Je reculai, il resta immobile. Je le fixai, il baissa les yeux. Etait-ce un adieu ? Après toute cette aventure, cette fuite, cette complicité hors la loi ? Il pouvait encore me dénoncer, et je me ferai enfermer parce que le ministère me cherchait. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas une si grande menace, j'avais simplement défié leur jugement, leur punition.

Je me mis à courir. Je voulais le fuir, ne plus le voir.

Je ne voulais plus jamais le voir, alors oui, c'était un adieu.

« Au revoir, Luke. »

-Un phare ? s'exclama June.

Elle et Ethan avaient roulé en voiture jusqu'à un phare dont l'histoire était pour le moins étrange. En entrant, Ethan salua un ami à lui qu'il appela Jerk. June fit un simple signe de la tête et le suivit. Son demi-frère était parfois trop impulsif.

-Ethan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un phare ?

-Il y a un lac derrière. Le terrain appartenait à un vieux fou qui voulait absolument se faire construire un phare. Ce qu'il a fait avant de mourir alors que le phare n'était pas terminé.

June sourit et passa devant lui, montant quelques marches avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Ethan la retint par le bras.

-Ai-je oublié de préciser qu'à sa mort, sa femme a arrêté cette construction qu'elle trouvait stupide, et qu'ainsi, quelques anomalies sont à déclarer dans ce bâtiment ?

June restait bouche-bée devant l'escalier qui s'arrêtait, et elle dut marcher sur un petit rebord afin d'atteindre un autre escalier qui continuait plus haut. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit face à une fenêtre murée, et enfin, Ethan lui montra une porte bleue qu'elle ouvrit.

-C'est un… pont ?

-Au-dessus du vide sur trois mètres de long, confirma Ethan.

June n'en revint pas, et elle soupira de surprise. Elle s'avança, écartant les bras telle un équilibriste, et s'amusa à marcher lentement jusqu'au bord. Ethan était venu maintes fois auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, il avait eu la sensation qu'il devait venir. Pour une fois, il n'était pas venu seul.

-Ethan ! appela June.

Le jeune blond s'était arrêté, et il rejoignit sa sœur.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà sauté ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'eau du lac en contrebas.

Il savait que non, pourtant la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « oui ». Il hésita.

-Non.

June sourit. Elle le prit par la main, et chuchota :

-Alors, allons-y.

Il sembla sortir de ses pensées et pensa que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Ils posèrent leur sac sur le pont, et s'approchèrent du bord.

-Près ? A trois, dit June.

Et son frère la connaissait si bien qu'il sut exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Alors, quand elle prononça le mot, il le prononça avec elle :

-Trois !

Et ils sautèrent.

June se sentit si libre, et la chute lui sembla trop courte. Trop rapide. Elle sentit le vent soulever ses cheveux, sa frange et l'eau dessous l'effraya une seconde. Mais avec la vitesse, elle n'eut pas le temps de regretter, de faire face à cet obstacle : elle l'avait déjà dépassé, et l'eau la glaça. L'air lui manqua, elle agita ses membres, lâchant la main d'Ethan pour remonter à la surface.

Ethan eut, à l'instant où ses pieds quittèrent le pont, le visage inconnu devant ses yeux. Il la vit tomber avec lui. Il la vit sourire, il la vit vivre. Il se sentit incroyablement soulagé, et la chute sembla durer une éternité. Toutes sortes d'images incompréhensibles lui traversèrent l'esprit. L'air affronta sa peau, l'eau agressa la température de son corps. Il faisait si froid, soudain, et il lâcha la main de June alors que le lac envahissait ses vêtements et l'enfermait dans un autre monde. Le visage disparut, faisant apparaitre un manque soudain chez le jeune homme. Il resta confus. Perdu. L'eau tournait, ou bien était-ce lui ? Ou bien la planète, il ne savait plus très bien. Il ne se rendait pas compte que l'air lui manquait. Ses poumons expiraient.

Alors, c'était ça, l'arrière-pensée qu'il n'avait pas discernée plus tôt ? C'était ça, la véritable raison de leur présence au phare ?

Ce n'était pas un besoin incompréhensible de venir, il avait été guidé ici par ses sentiments noirs qui avaient sauté à sa place. Qui ne comptaient pas remonter à la surface.

Et tandis que Luke perdait Charlie, June perdait Ethan.


	20. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy (3)

Chapitre 19 : « Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy (3). »

|Le temps qu'elle sorte de sa surprise momentanée et qu'elle se retourne, seul restait de Drago son plateau plein.|

-Hermione, on a besoin de toi ici.

-Hermione ! Harry t'attend.

-Comment ça, elle est partie ?

-Non, on a besoin de miss Granger sur le chantier dix-neuf.

-Poudlard ne se reconstruira pas sans elle !

Drago secoua la tête. Hermione n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis qu'elle y était entrée pour s'habiller. Des dizaines de sorciers attendaient son aide, la priaient, et elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors. A peine était-elle sortie pour le repas, mais avait finalement renoncé. Luna, qui n'arrivait pas à accéder à la porte plus que lui, ne comprenait pas comment ces gens faisaient pour être encore là.

Elle s'approcha du blond et chuchota :

-Ils ne comprennent pas les signaux, je crois.

-J'en suis sûr. Si elle ne sort pas, rien ne sert de rester devant sa porte. Elle est trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Et elle s'en veut de ne pas être à la hauteur, tu crois, Malefoy ?

Il hocha la tête. Tous deux observaient la scène, un peu en retrait.

-Ça ne peut plus durer, décréta Drago.

Quand Luna acquiesça, le plan dans leurs esprits se formait déjà. La ruse et l'intelligence font bon mélange quand on sait les allier. Ils se regardèrent, un sourire étonnement sincère sur leurs lèvres. En quelques minutes, à l'aide d'une once de parole et de beaucoup de pensées partagées, ils étaient prêts. Le transplanage étant interdit dans l'enceinte du refuge, pour des raisons évidentes d'intimité, les deux blonds sortirent. Ils disparurent, puis réapparurent un peu plus tard. Luna avait récupéré des livres de magie élémentaire, Drago avait volé une robe de sorcier et récupéré deux potions. Ils avaient aussi d'autres objets très utiles.

-Le tout, marmonna Drago, c'est de la faire sortir du refuge pour que l'on puisse disparaître et aller où elle voudra.

-Les nargoles sont éloignés, j'espère.

Il lui jeta un regard des plus sceptiques puis lui confia une potion.

-A toi de jouer. Fait gaffe, Loufoca.

-Merci, la fouine.

Il pointa un doigt vers elle :

-Ne m'appelle plus…

-… Loufoca, compléta Luna.

Ils comprirent que la menace était réciproque, et eurent un sourire. Jamais aucun des deux ne changerait son habitude, et c'est la raison qui expliqua que, plus tard, Luna s'appellerait toujours Loufoca dans l'esprit du blond, et Drago La fouine dans l'esprit de la blonde.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se fixèrent une seconde afin de reprendre leur sérieux. Ils lançaient l'opération sauvetage d'Hermione Granger, et ils en étaient plus que fiers. Ils ne savaient plus très bien s'ils faisaient ça pour Hermione ou pour le plaisir de monter un plan, de l'exécuter, de le réussir. Les deux, certainement.

Luna se faufila à l'intérieur du refuge, suivie de Drago. Celui-ci finit par la dépasser et ils se placèrent de part et d'autre du groupe de sorciers, devant la porte d'Hermione.

-Hé, vous ! Bande d'abrutis.

Drago n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour attirer leur attention. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? Vous êtes des cracmols, ou quoi ? Bande de moldus. Vous êtes des bons à rien. Même ma sœur imaginaire de deux ans peut vous battre en duel.

Ils commencèrent à crier sur le blond, s'écartant légèrement de la porte tandis que Drago reculait progressivement. Luna se jeta sur la porte, et en moins d'une seconde, elle était entrée.

Hermione se redressa soudain. La porte était censée être fermée à clef, mais Luna avait réussi à obtenir un double des clés tandis que Drago la doublait à l'entrée du refuge.

-Luna ?

-Hermione, une mèche de tes cheveux, s'il-te-plait.

-Pardon ?

-Donne-moi une mèche de tes cheveux, ou je l'arrache moi-même. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago attendait un silence pour parler. Les sorciers finirent par l'insulter, puis attendirent qu'il réplique.

-Eh bien… bonne journée.

Et il détala dans les escaliers. Comme il l'avait prévu, aucun ne le suivit, préférant se concentrer à nouveau sur Hermione Granger dont ils avaient tous désespérément besoin l'aide.

Luna avait dans la main un sac en perles semblable à celui d'Hermione, et lorsqu'elle eut récupéré la mèche de cheveux d'Hermione, elle la mit dans la potion qu'elle lâcha dans le sac.

-Maintenant, on attend.

-Luna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ! On te sort de là, bien-sûr.

Drago avait une réplique exacte du sac de Luna, et tapis dans un coin du rez-de-chaussée du refuge, il tendait la main au-dessus. Une potion finit par y apparaitre, et il la saisit. Alors que les toilettes des filles étaient vides, il y entra, se changea avec une grimace, et avala la potion. Il n'hésita presque pas, mais l'idée de se retrouver dans la peau d'Hermione avait pour lui quelque chose d'assez malsain. Il aurait préféré voir son visage de près en face d'elle plutôt que de le voir dans un miroir.

Il sortit des toilettes, et c'est Hermione qui apparut aux yeux des autres. Pour s'assurer que les sorciers la voient depuis le haut, il regarda le balcon intérieur qui parcourait les portes du premier étage. En contrefaisant de son mieux la voix d'Hermione, il cria :

-Vous ne m'aurez jamais, vous savez. Vous me voulez pour une raison, et c'est cette raison qui devrait vous prouver une chose. Vous ne m'aurez pas.

Et il détala de nouveau.

Les sorciers se découragèrent. Certains essayèrent de la rattraper, d'autres comprirent que son intelligence était bien trop grande. Ils affrontaient celles de Luna et Drago, sans le savoir. Ainsi, il ne resta que quelques personnes devant la porte d'Hermione, et ils décidèrent d'attendre son retour. L'un d'eux suggéra d'attendre en bas, devant un café et assis sur des chaises, et l'idée fut adoptée.

Luna et Hermione firent profil bas en ouvrant la porte, et sortirent par une sortie alternative pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Dehors, Luna se tourna vers la brune :

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

-Comment ça ?

-Dis-moi où l'on va, et j'y transplanerai.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour faire disparaître tous ces sorciers, devant ma chambre ?

-Répond, et je répondrai.

-Très bien. Amène-moi dans un endroit calme où on ne me reconnaîtra pas.

Luna voyait bien un endroit tel, et avant de transplaner, elle répondit à Hermione :

-L'impossible n'existe pas. Le ciel est sans limite.

Hermione ne vit pas très bien en quoi cela répondait à sa question, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Luna lui avait saisi le bras et que la sensation dans son nombril avait apparue.


	21. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy (4)

Chapitre 20 : « Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger (4) »

|Hermione ne vit pas très bien en quoi cela répondait à sa question, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Luna lui avait saisi le bras et que la sensation dans son nombril avait apparue.|

Hermione rouvrit les yeux dans un endroit qui lui semblait si familier et si différent à la fois. Elle jeta un regard au grand champ qui s'étendait autour d'elle, mi défriché, mi abandonné. Un peu plus loin s'élevaient de grandes structures de fer, formant en cercle de grandes colonnes élevées vers le ciel. Le fer s'entrelaçait en angles droits, lignes verticales et lignes horizontales, et les membres se rejoignaient en un sommet pointu à la façon d'un toit ouvert.

-Luna…

Celle-ci lui intima le silence et commença à marcher. Hermione resta figée un moment, ne sachant que faire devant l'imprévisible Luna Lovegood.

-Luna, attend !

Elle rattrapa la jeune blonde et marcha à ses côtés sans pour autant entamer une quelquonque conversation. Elles marchèrent simplement en silence et sans but, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elles, et que c'était suffisant. Comme s'il n'y avait plus le monde autour, mais un simple endroit sauvage et vivant. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles le feraient, et qu'il leur fallait alors le faire sans faute, sans jugement, sans parole, sans prise de tête, sans problème, sans question, sans réponse, sans sorcellerie, sans magie, sans identification, sans but.

Sans lui.

Sans guerre, sans conséquence, sans blessure, sans fin. Sans espoir, sans peur, sans vaillance.

Luna s'arrêta soudain. Elle gardait son regard fixé au loin, elle y cherchait quelque chose. Elle l'y cherchait, lui. Il ne manquait que lui.

-Drago.

Hermione remarqua l'absence de Luna à sa droite. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna. Dans ses yeux, l'incompréhension était réapparue. Elle était à nouveau dans la réalité du monde.

-Drago ?

-Tu m'as demandé comment j'avais fait disparaître ces sorciers en manque de ton attention qui attendaient devant ta porte.

-C'est Drago ?

-Il a été le premier à s'exaspérer de la situation, et je l'ai suivi. Nos idées, ensemble, ont formé un plan : celui qui avait pour but de te faire sortir. De te faire revivre.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il ne m'a jamais aidé, pas une seule fois.

-Je te l'ai dit, rien n'est impossible…

-…et le ciel est sans limite, compléta Hermione.

Elles s'assirent d'un même geste dans l'herbe, et alors, elles parlèrent durant plus d'une heure.

La guerre les avait épuisées.

Les blessures étaient ouvertes.

Le Refuge les oppressait.

Les médias en attendaient trop.

Les constructions étaient épuisantes.

Poudlard leur manquait.

L'innocence avait quitté leurs âmes.

Et pourtant, il en fallait plus pour les achever.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se mirent à rire. De vrais rires comme elles n'en avaient plus eu depuis des jours. Comme Hermione n'avait jamais pensé en avoir avec Luna, la rêveuse. Comme Luna n'aurait jamais cherché à faire résonner sans Hermione, la vaillante. Elles revivaient. Elles survivraient.

Mais il manquait toujours quelque chose, quelqu'un plutôt.

Un bruit résonna non loin d'elles, elles se levèrent d'un bond. Un homme marchait vers elles dans un costume noir. Après tout, Drago Malefoy n'est pas Drago Malefoy sans ses habits hors de prix.

-Salut, Granger, dit-il en souriant.

-Je pensais que tu ne nous rejoindrais pas, murmura-t-elle, parce que c'était l'idée qu'elle s'était faite.

-Oh, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïve.

Il se tenait devant elles en les fixant de deux yeux plus bleus que jamais, presque joyeux d'avoir puérilement échappé à un groupe de journaliste, d'avoir monté un plan et d'avoir amené ici Hermione. Il les dépassa d'un pas triomphant, elles suivirent le mouvement en se retournant sur son passage. Il s'arrêta. Il hésita. Sa poigne finit par serrer le poignet d'Hermione et il l'attira vers lui pour lui chuchoter, à demi tourné vers elle :

-C'est ensemble ou ce n'est rien, Granger.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Hermione.

Ils s'étaient tous trois assis sur ce qui semblait être d'anciens escaliers mêlés de fer et de bois.

-Essaie de deviner, répondit Luna distraitement, déjà allongée sur l'une des marches.

Celles-ci formaient un très grand cercle et reliaient chacune des colonnes de fer. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait cet endroit, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

-C'est un très bon choix, commenta Drago qui réalisait à peine où ils se trouvaient.

-Je n'étais jamais venue, marmonna Luna. J'ai utilisé ma mémoire, et la sienne.

Elle désigna Hermione, puis s'allongea à nouveau sur son banc de bois.

-Malefoy, on est où ?

-Devine, Granger, devine.

Il avait désormais un sourire narquois, typique, affiché sur son visage. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, ça la frustrait.

-Allez, dis-moi.

-Non.

-Malefoy !

-Très bien, tu veux la vérité ?

-Oui !

-Toute la vérité ?

Sa phrase sous-entendait une toute autre vérité qu'Hermione ne soupçonnait pas. Elle hocha la tête, en comprenant tout de même qu'il cachait quelque chose.

-Alors, répondit-il, je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Que tu ne poses aucune question et que tu vois simplement où mes mots nous mènerons.

Elle faillit demander pourquoi, mais se retint, et préféra simplement hocher la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais des étoiles ?

De nouveau, Hermione faillit demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle se garda bien de poser sa question. Elle chercha simplement dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle savait d'elles. Une phrase lui revint en mémoire, une phrase qu'elle ne savait où elle avait entendu, et dont elle comprenait à peine le sens.

-L'une d'elles brille encore, cita-t-elle. Trouve-la, ou même l'infime poussière qui te viendra d'elle.

Drago sut à cet instant qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, parce qu'elle prononçait ses mots à lui.

-Lève-toi. Viens avec moi. Cours.

Et il se mit à courir. C'était si étrange de le voir courir dans son costume ébène, mais Hermione ne se demanda plus « pourquoi » ou « comment ».

Elle courut, ce fut tout. Elle le rattrapa, elle le dépassa. Il avait ralenti, et il accéléra à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent, et coururent encore. Ils ne savaient même pas où ils allaient.

Ils s'essoufflaient vite, mais Drago trouva la force de lui crier :

-Je t'aime.

La seconde suivante, il la devançait de trois mètres, puis de six. Hermione faillit tomber, et inconsciemment, elle ralentit. Drago l'avait aussi fait, et il s'était retourné. Il lui faisait face, sans sourire, sans plaisanter. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, pas encore, c'est si ce serait mentir que de dire « moi aussi ».

Mais il fallait qu'elle arrête de réfléchir. Au diable la raison. Elle avait autre chose à écouter.

Les battements étaient si rapides. En posant sa main sur son poignet opposé, elle les sentit. Mais était-ce la course ? Etait-ce l'essoufflement, ou quelque chose de plus puissant qui poussait son cœur à s'affoler ?

L'herbe se courba, ses pieds la foulèrent, elle reprit de la vitesse. Elle vit son sourire et devina le sien. Elle courrait. Elle le rattrapait.

Il avait repris sa course, elle le poursuivait, et il avait compris que c'était gagné. Il avait gagné, il l'avait gagné.

Hermione Granger était sienne, et elle courrait vers lui, Drago Malefoy.

Quand Luna se releva, elle était seule. Autour d'elle, les ruines de l'ancien terrain de Quidditch étaient désertes. Oubliée était l'agitation de la coupe du monde, le silence régnait. Les vestiges d'une course se traçaient dans l'herbe. Elle haussa les épaules, s'assura d'avoir sa baguette, puis disparut avec un sourire.

Elle avait compris, et elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse. Elle rentra au Refuge, tandis que les deux autres, eux, courraient toujours…


	22. Noyade

Chapitre 21 : « Noyade. »

|Et tandis que Luke perdait Charlie, June perdait Ethan.|

June avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle émergea des eaux du lac la tête la première, et de ses deux mains, elle attira en arrière ses cheveux mouillés. Ils se plaquèrent contre son crâne et descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Son t-shirt noir lui collait à la peau, et sa veste en cuir était plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle la retira et la mit autour de sa taille. Elle agita ses bras pour rester statique dans l'eau, et attendit Ethan.

Puis, elle attendit.

Ensuite, elle attendit.

Et son sourire se fana un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Quand elle sut que trop de temps était passé et qu'il aurait déjà dû remonter, elle s'affola, l'appelant comme s'il allait répondre. Le ciel était clair, mais malgré les rayons du Soleil, l'eau restait assez trouble. Il lui était impossible de voir à plus d'un mètre.

-Ethan ! ETHAN !

Elle plongea. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle remonta, replongea, remonta à nouveau. Ses bras s'agitaient dans l'eau, l'écartant pour lui laisser le passage. Son frère, il fallait qu'elle trouve son frère. Ses pieds battaient la densité du lac, et elle cherchait sous la surface. Ethan, il fallait qu'Ethan remonte.

June s'épuisait. Cela faisait environ une minute, mais l'affolement faisait cette minute en durer dix.

« Ethan, Ethan... »

Ce mot répété dans ses pensées lui rappelait encore et encore qu'elle était seule.

Oui, elle était seule désormais, et l'eau du lac se calmait alors qu'elle s'arrêtait de remuer. Garder son sang-froid l'aida à savoir quels endroits autour elle avait déjà fouillés. Et quand elle fut sûre de n'avoir pas cherché ici, juste là, elle replongea.

Ne resta d'elle que l'eau affolée dessinant une auréole, telle une cible pour les grandes forces du monde.

Il voyait.

A travers l'eau et les vagues, au loin, comme dans un songe, il la voyait.

Il entendait.

Son prénom, répété encore et encore, par une voix qu'il ne connaissait.

Il savait.

Malgré la logique, les règles, les évidences, malgré ce que lui dictait sa raison, il savait.

Ethan sombrait. Il descendait, coulait, se noyait. Mais la réalité, à cet instant, ne représentait plus rien pour lui.

Atomes, filaments, fragments, éclats, bribes, parcelles, morceaux, parties, et enfin une grande image de l'océan devant ses yeux. Les souvenirs affluaient à la manière des vagues sur le rivage qui ne se posaient pas, qui s'échouaient. Ethan voyait un monde changé, des perspectives bouleversées, et doutait de son passé désormais. L'illusion s'envolait, les masques tombaient.

Déprimantes aventures, dangereuses aventures. Désillusionné, le jeune homme se rappelait ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait ressenti, et tout ne se résumait qu'en un seul mot : Charlie.

Ethan ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus sentir le froid de l'eau, ni l'incompréhension de son esprit. Il sombrait, il tombait. Autour de lui, le noir s'installait.

« Ethan ! ETHAN ! »

Cette voix se confondait avec la première, mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour elle. A cet instant, il pensait qu'il ne devait les ouvrir pour personne. Il ne voulait plus continuer, malgré le mystère qui entourait son subit recouvrement de mémoire, malgré June qui l'appelait, malgré le manque qu'il avait de Charlie.

Il ne voulait juste plus.

Mes mains étaient si froides qu'elles en paraissaient bleues. Fourrées dans mes poches, elles ne retrouvaient pourtant aucune chaleur, un peu comme l'ensemble de mon corps qui lentement sombrait. Ma main droite sentait ma baguette magique, mais je n'avais pas la volonté de me réchauffer artificiellement. Je voulais un feu de camp ou de cheminée, celui du manoir ou de la Grande Salle. Si seulement mes jambes pouvaient courir, j'aurais pu courir après Ethan, comme mes parents l'avaient fait dans leur jeunesse. C'était peut-être une leçon que je pouvais tirer : réussir à être heureuse malgré les atrocités de la vie. Eux, ça avait été une guerre. Moi, c'était Alexander, Léah, Luke, Ethan.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que ces atrocités ne sont pas comparables qu'elles ne peuvent pas être les pires pour moi ou pour eux.

J'avançai vers je ne savais où, et depuis combien de temps ? C'était une bonne question. J'avançai jusqu'à me perdre, je fermai les yeux jusqu'à oublier ce que Luke avait fait.

Le temps passa si lentement et le froid grandit si vite que j'oubliai ma résolution de vraie chaleur et jetai un sort sur mon corps frigorifié. Où étaient Ethan et June, d'après vous ? Est-ce qu'ils souriaient, sans se douter qu'ils venaient de manquer la chance de me revoir ?

Soudain, une douleur à la poitrine me saisit. Je hurlai. C'était atroce et invivable. La douleur redoubla, et en quelques secondes, je vacillai. C'était comme si une flèche avait transpercé ma peau, mes os, jusqu'à atteindre le muscle saignant qu'était mon cœur. Un déchirement intérieur qui se répandait jusqu'à mon cerveau et me promulguait une douleur sans pareille. J'étais seule, sans personne pour m'aider ne serait-ce qu'à me relever. J'avais arrêté de crier, je gardai mes forces. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je murmurai que l'on m'aide, j'appelai au secours d'une voix faible. J'avais si mal que je n'avais plus peur, plus froid, plus de rancune, et plus aucune pensée pour ce qui me contrariait.

La douleur s'intensifiait, et je retirai ma main de ma poitrine en déchirant mon pull et mon t-shirt. Je voulais voir ce qui me faisait si souffrir.

La peau n'était pas transpercée, je n'avais aucune plaie, mais la peau était rougie, et je devinai le sang libre qui s'écoulait hors du cœur de l'autre côté de cette barrière beige.

Mais bientôt, je ne pus presque plus voir la tâche de sang se répandre, parce que mes yeux s'éteignaient malgré moi. Mes forces s'épuisaient, mon cœur saignait, et le seul témoin que je constatai, c'était cette peau qui rougissait.


	23. Renversement

Chapitre 22 : « Renversement. »

|Mes forces s'épuisaient, mon cœur saignait, et le seul témoin que je constatai, c'était cette peau qui rougissait.|

Le froid et la douleur qui m'avaient fait souffrir en quelques secondes furent bientôt le cadet de mes soucis. Un autre, plus grand, plus fort, plus puissant, et plus terrible surtout, venait de m'atteindre. Je le savais sans même le voir. J'étais à peine consciente mais je sentais qu'on me saisissait. Je sentais le flux de sortilège qui m'entourait. C'était eux.

Ma poitrine saignait encore, mais la douleur rétrécissait petit à petit. C'était incompréhensible et hors de raison. Mais la raison était très relative. Chacun a sa raison que l'autre ignore, chacun a ses lois et ses mondes. Pire, c'était soulageant sans l'être. Physiquement, c'était incomparable. Mentalement, je savais que la cause de la douleur était grave et toujours en vigueur.

Mais alors que je me sentais soulevée dans les airs, la douleur disparut de mes pensées et de ma poitrine. Quelque chose m'enlevait, quelque chose m'attirait. C'était eux.

Oui, eux.

Ce mot se répétait dans ma tête.

« Eux. Eux. Eux. »

Mais bientôt, je fus assez reposée pour introduire un autre mot. Moins idyllique, qui acheva de m'épuiser.

« Ministère. »

Puis ce fut un grand silence éternel.

Froid, eau, vagues, souvenirs.

Froid, eau, vagues, souvenirs.

Souvenirs.

Souvenirs.

Charlie Malefoy.

« Charlie Malefoy-Granger. N'oublie pas le Granger. »

Ce fut comme un déclic, une étincelle. Ethan battit des pieds. Il ne voulait juste plus.

Plus mourir. Il la voulait elle.

Elle.

Ses pensées hachées l'amenaient à se ressaisir. Tout n'avait duré qu'une minute. Une seule petite minute pendant laquelle sa vie avait été bouleversée. Son passé n'était pas son passé. Sa vie n'était pas sa vie. Et ses sentiments n'étaient pas si moindres.

Et pour comprendre, pour vraiment se rappeler de tout, il fallait qu'il remonte. Les dernières images lui venaient en tête. Charlie, un bout de bois en main, prononçant un mot étrange ressemblant à « oublier ».

Il atteindrait bientôt la surface. Quelques battements encore. Ceux de son cœur, d'ailleurs, s'affolaient, mais Ethan remontait.

Il reprenait vie. June n'avait pas cessé de chercher. Quand elle le vit, elle était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, mais quelques secondes lui suffirent pour le rejoindre.

Sur la rive, aucun ne parlait. La brune avait compris qu'Ethan n'était pas venu ici pour s'amuser, mais pour abandonner la partie.

La partie, ce jeu qui nous détruit tous un jour ou l'autre, mais certains jouent plus longtemps que d'autres.

-Charlie, dit Ethan.

June le fixa sans comprendre.

-Elle s'appelle Charlie, cette fille. Elle est blonde. Elle a des yeux bleus et un caractère fort. Elle a deux noms de famille, et en oublier un est synonyme de danger.

Aux dernières paroles, Ethan sourit. Charlie n'aimait pas qu'on la nomme Malefoy, ou Granger. C'était les deux ou aucun. C'était ensemble ou ce n'était rien.

-Ethan…

-Je sais que c'est vrai. Cette sensation d'oubli était réelle. On avait oublié les moments passés avec elle.

-Ce que tu dis…

-N'as aucun sens ? Ne te voile pas la face, June. Je sais que tu me croies, mais que tu ne veux pas me croire. Ces moments, il y en avait des joyeux. Il y en avait des moins joyeux. Mais c'était de réels moments. Tu ne peux pas renier ce que tu as vécu.

-Je refuse…

-Ouvre les yeux !

Ethan, de colère, s'était levé. June fit de même en haussant la voix :

-Toi, ouvre-les ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu viens de te noyer, ou presque, ce que tu dis n'est que le fruit de ton imagination. C'est un traumatisme.

-Non.

-Ethan !

-JE SAIS QUE C'EST REEL ! Et je sais, continua-t-il d'une voix plus calme, que ce que je ressens, elle le ressent aussi.

-Ce qui est réel ? Regarde autour de toi ! Si cette fille est capable de te faire oublier ces moments, alors elle est où ? Si elle t'aime comme tu le dis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas là ? Si elle est réellement existante, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait quand t'étais en train de te noyer ? Je vais te dire une chose, Ethan. Si ce que tu dis est vrai malgré tout, si cette fille est en vie, alors c'est une belle garce. T'aimer, s'en aller, te faire oublier tes sentiments, te laisser seul sans elle…

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle s'en était allée.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de son départ.

-Si ! Tu…

Ethan s'approcha vivement de sa demi-sœur, les yeux en feu.

-Je. N'ai. Jamais. Parlé. De. Ça.

-Si, Ethan. Comment le saurais-je sinon ?

-Tu le sais, June. Tu le sais. Regarde à l'intérieur.

-A l'intérieur de quoi ?

-De toi-même. Et ose renier ce que, au fond, tu sais très bien.

June ferma les yeux. Son problème n'était pas la foi. Elle croyait Ethan. Elle l'avait cru, rien qu'un instant. Mais désormais, sa raison la poussait à se renfermer. C'était impossible, pensait-elle.

Mais qui pensait cela, d'elle ou de sa raison ?

Il y eut un silence qui prit de plus en plus de place entre eux. Ethan suffoquait presque, en espérant une réponse qui se faisait désirer.

-Ouvre les yeux, Ethan.

Et June tourna les talons, laissant Ethan désarmé et empli de doutes. Mais une chose était sûre : Charlie existait. C'était un soleil rayonnant au milieu de la noirceur de sa vie. Un soleil, un Soleil. Qui avait vécu et avait été dévasté, parsemé de milliers d'explosions, d'implosions. Une vraie sphère en fusion au centre d'un monde dont la roue tourne. Ethan, lui aussi, pensa alors à l'équilibre de l'Univers. Mais sans esprit de vengeance. Sans penser lui rendre la pareille.

C'était impossible, hors de raison, pour lui, de faire oublier à Charlie comme elle avait fait oublier à Ethan leurs moments passés.

Mais chacun sa raison, pensa-t-il. Chacun vit en lui, et les autres ? Au diable. La garce, ce n'était pas Charlie. C'était la vie.

Mais Ethan aussi vivait en lui. Pour lui. Et c'est ainsi que Charlie entrait dans l'équation : elle était une partie de lui. Il vivrait pour elle.

Et tandis qu'il pensait à vivre pour elle, elle pensait à lui. Mais alors qu'il l'accueillait à nouveau, elle faisait ses adieux.


	24. Déjà-vus

Chapitre 23 : « Déjà-vus. »

|Et tandis qu'il pensait à vivre pour elle, elle pensait à lui. Mais alors qu'il l'accueillait à nouveau, elle faisait ses adieux.|

Deux barreaux de fer. Du métal froid, presque glacial, et deux espaces séparés par cette barrière infranchissable. Un plafond noir, un sol noir, une atmosphère noire.

Et l'attente.

Je ne bougeais presque pas. Mes yeux n'avaient plus la force de supporter la vue de la scène : moi, enfermée. Moi, coupée du monde. Seule, prise non pas de colère, mais de désespoir.

Et puis, il y avait l'attente.

J'avais terriblement froid, et je me demandais de moi ou des barreaux, lequel était plus froid, et lequel était bouillant. Ce devrait être moi, colérique, folle de rage, essayant de m'échapper. Et ce devrait être eux, glaciaux, m'empêchant d'aller n'importe où.

Et j'attendais.

J'étais dans une prison en Amérique, ils m'avaient gardé là-bas. Parce qu'eux non plus ne savaient pas ce que j'allais devenir. J'avais causé tellement d'ennuis au ministère qu'il avait fini par multiplier la protection, et surtout les escouades d'aurors à ma poursuite. Le ministre, qui me haïssait sûrement pour lui avoir pris son fils, Luke, s'était concentré sur moi au point qu'un simple sortilège de chaleur lui envoie ma position.

Et voilà que j'étais prisonnière. Ce n'était pas une première, mais à Poudlard, je pouvais agir. Bouger, me dégourdir, sourire, me battre, me révolter : continuer à vivre.

Mais ici, non. Ici, c'était juste… froid.

« Il faut croire que j'ai abattu toutes mes cartes. »

« Allez, Charlie, allez. Apparait. S'il-te-plait. »

Luke avait fermé les yeux, et attendait. Il évitait à tout prix d'utiliser sa baguette parce qu'il avait aperçu quelques aurors dans la ville en quittant le centre-ville. Cette journée lui semblait si longue qu'il en avait presque marre et attendait la nuit avec impatience.

Mais que faisait la Lune ? Elle était bien trop occupée à balayer de ses rayons d'autres parties du monde. Portland, ce n'était qu'une ville parmi tant d'autres, mais c'était la ville où Charlie était retenue prisonnière, où Luke l'attendait chez elle alors qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais.

Le jeune blond était assis sur un fauteuil, regrettant de ne pas avoir montré à Charlie qu'Ethan était derrière elle, regrettant tant d'actions insensées et irréfléchies, mais sans jamais regretter d'avoir suivi Charlie.

Soudain, la poignée eut un mouvement. Luke leva les yeux, plein d'espoir. Il leva également sa baguette, prêt à l'éventualité que ce soit un auror de son père.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit : Charlie avait quitté le centre-ville et quelques heures plus tard, il avait aperçu des aurors. Et s'ils avaient suivi Charlie ? Et si…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de l'idée : la porte s'ouvrait. Mais ce n'était ni Charlie, ni un auror. C'était la dernière personne que Luke attendait.

-Ethan ?

-Inconnu ?

Luke fronça les sourcils devant ces paroles. Ethan semblait aussi surpris que lui mais il ne connaissait pas Luke, alors que le contraire était valable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Charlie ? reprit Ethan, plus agressif.

Luke écarquilla les yeux. Ethan était amnésique, comment pouvait-il connaître Charlie ou même l'endroit où elle vivait ? Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et questionna le jeune homme :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Qui es-tu toi ?

-Ethan Collins ?

-C'est moi, oui. Et toi ?

-Luke. Luke James.

-Très bien. Ça te dérangerait de sortir de l'appartement de ma petite-amie ?

Luke faillit s'étrangler. Petite-amie ? Il rigolait ? Il faillit lui rire au nez mais se retint de justesse, préférant ne pas l'énerver :

-Excuse-moi ? Petite-amie ? Tu rêves mon vieux.

-Pour qui tu te prends ?

-Pour… l'ami de Charlie.

Il ne trouva pas de qualificatif plus juste. Quelques semaines auparavant, ils se détestaient. Du moins, Charlie le détestait tandis qu'il la voulait dans sa vie.

-Ecoute, hum, Lucas…

-C'est Luke.

-Luke, ou quel que soit ton nom. Je suis à la recherche de Charlie, et je précise : c'est une fille.

-Oui, idiot, bien sûr que c'est une fille. Blonde aux yeux bleus, avec le caractère le plus fort que je connaisse. Et la manie d'avoir deux noms de famille.

Ethan avança dans la pièce et fixa Luke : ils parlaient de la même Charlie.

-Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir ici, trente secondes, le temps que je réfléchisse à une chose, demanda Luke d'un ton faussement gentil.

-J'y crois pas.

Luke roula des yeux. Les moldus étaient vraiment de grands idiots. Il soupira, tout en regardant au plafond, semblant s'excuser d'avance à Charlie pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ethan prit conscience de la… nature de Luke. Mais c'était trop tard, Luke l'avait saisi au cou et plaqué contre le mur derrière lui.

-Je dois réfléchir à une chose très importante. ALORS TU VAS RESTER LA, SAGEMENT. Clair ?

Ethan voulut répliquer lorsque Luke le relâcha, mais ce dernier, exaspéré, lui envoya un _petrificus totalus_ qui lui valut le silence et l'immobilité.

Immédiatement, il regretta. La magie devant les moldus à l'heure où le ministère les cherche désespérément, lui et Charlie, c'était la pire idée qu'il ait eue de la journée. De cette longue journée qui n'en finissait plus.

Il rendit sa liberté à Ethan et le saisit par l'épaule.

-On doit partir.

-Quoi ? Je ne vais nulle part avec toi.

-Tu veux retrouver Charlie ? Moi aussi. Tu connais cette ville, j'ai de la magie. Tu connais les habitudes de la Charlie moldue, je connais celles de la Charlie magique. Et devine quoi, elles ne forment qu'une personne avec beaucoup plus d'habitudes. Alors c'est ensemble qu'on la retrouve, ou ce n'est rien.

-Rien ?

-On ne la retrouvera pas l'un sans l'autre.

Ethan savait que Luke avait raison. Il hocha la tête presque à contrecœur. Le sorcier transplana alors que les aurors entraient dans le bâtiment. Mais le transplanage était traçable, tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Il nous faut un moyen de déplacement rapide, dit Luke à Ethan.

-Ton truc ne peut pas nous amener loin ?

-Mon « truc » est suivi à la trace par ceux qui nous cherchent. Alors on va faire ça sans magie.

-J'ai une idée, mais ce n'est pas si rapide que ça.

-T'as une autre solution ?

-Nan.

-Alors on prend ça.

Ethan s'avança au bord de la route où Luke les avait déposés et héla un taxi. Ils n'avaient pas de monnaie pour le payer, aussi allaient-ils avoir besoin d'utiliser un sortilège de confusion. Puisque les aurors savaient où ils étaient, autant le faire maintenant plutôt qu'à leur arrivée, et ainsi leur donner leur nouvelle position. Ce qui s'avérerait véritablement stupide.

Le chauffeur du taxi les fit traverser la ville à travers les multiples embouteillages et ruelles bondées. Luke maudit les heures de pointes.

Alors, tandis qu'ils roulaient, certains d'être en sécurité, Luke prit une grande inspiration et reprit du début. Tout, du début. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, tel fut le mot d'ordre de l'histoire qu'il raconta à Ethan.

Et quand ils comprirent que Charlie était très certainement prisonnière parce seule, elle avait dû utiliser la magie, ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient s'en assurer, et la libérer s'il le fallait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ethan devint Luke.


	25. Equipe

Chapitre 24 : « Equipe »

|Et c'est ainsi qu'Ethan devint Luke.|

Luke était sceptique, mais ne partageait pas ses ressentis avec Ethan. Ce dernier venait d'avaler la boisson la plus infâme qu'il n'avait jamais goûtée. Il se laissa porter par la transformation qui s'opéra ensuite en lui. Il sentait comme un liquide chaud passer à travers ses veines et pouvait le suivre à la trace dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. L'arrière-goût s'estompa vite mais Ethan faillit tomber alors que l'étourdissement le prenait. Il ferma les yeux en respirant très lentement. Le choc était d'une grande ampleur : on ne change pas de corps facilement.

Lorsque la douleur, la chaleur, le mal-être et l'étourdissement furent passés, la transformation était achevée, et Ethan se montra à nouveau à Luke. Ils se trouvaient à l'écart de la ville, dans un endroit où les maisons semblaient lointaines et où seule la chaussée pourrait les dérangeait.

Luke se retrouva face à lui-même. Il détailla son corps avec un sourire arrogant. Même la voix était reproduite à l'identique.

-Je te hais, marmonna Ethan avec une voix différente et d'une bouche plus sévère que la sienne.

-Se haïr soi-même est très mauvais pour la santé, Collins, ironisa Luke.

Il reçut un regard noir tu-te-crois-drôle-mais-ce-n'est-pas-le-cas de la part d'Ethan et n'ajouta rien de plus. Il s'assura seulement que tous deux étaient prêts.

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent, Ethan crut qu'il allait vomir. C'était une sensation indescriptible, presque hors du commun, inhumaine.

Ils atterrirent dans un centre commercial bondé mais à l'endroit le plus reculé qu'ils purent trouver. C'était un tour de passe-passe que Luke avait appris en venant en Amérique.

-Ils ne vont pas te chercher ? demanda Ethan.

-Quelle question, bien-sûr que non. Ils ont Charlie, ils me veulent moi. Quand ils t'auront toi, ils penseront qu'ils ont réussi, ce qui me laissera du temps pour trouver un moyen de fuir ce continent.

-Le continent, carrément ?

-Comme les moldus, certains pays n'ont pas d'accord d'extradition avec le ministère anglais. Parmi eux, l'Australie. Ce sera notre destination, mais sans transplanage, c'est quasiment impossible.

-Et s'ils n'ont pas Charlie ?

-Tu sortiras comme prévu, et tu te débrouilleras pour la retrouver. S'ils ne l'ont pas capturée, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Sans magie et sans ressources, elle ne peut pas avancer.

-Et s'ils l'ont attrapée mais qu'ils l'ont déjà ramené en Angleterre ?

-Ils l'utilisent comme appât. Le ministère pense que je vais aller la délivrer.

-Hum ? ajouta Ethan avec un regard sous-entendu.

-Et on va leur donner raison, d'une certaine façon. Et n'oublie pas. S'ils te posent des questions, fait l'entêté qui ne veut pas répondre, parce qu'en réalité, tu ne connais pas les réponses.

Luke lui tendit sa baguette qu'Ethan saisit avec appréhension. Etrange bâton.

-Très bien. On se retrouve ici, tous les trois, dès que possible.

-Tous les trois, répéta Luke avec un sourire.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête pour se donner courage, tandis que des bruits de transplanage simultanés retentissaient. Luke partit à pied et Ethan se retourna brusquement. Ils étaient bien camouflés : habillés tels des moldus, coiffés comme eux, seul un détail rompait le charme. Détail que les aurors s'empressèrent de brandir discrètement sur Ethan.

-Luke James, vous êtes notre à présent. Le ministère se réserve le droit de disposer de votre magie et de vos forces jusqu'au jour de votre jugement. Taisez-vous ou nous vous ferons taire. Posez votre baguette sur le sol ou nous la prendrons de force.

Ethan, qui avait bien observé la façon d'agir de Luke, et qui connaissait les répliques qu'il pouvait servir à travers ses histoires racontées, sourit d'une étrange façon qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'arrogance que l'on affiche lors d'une victoire. Celle qu'il avait pu voir sur Luke, sur Charlie ou sur Monsieur Malefoy, et qu'il se savait capable de produire aisément.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Un sortilège lui coupa la parole. Le ministère ne rigolait pas avec les fugitifs, en particulier ceux qui aidaient une prisonnière pour mauvaises actions à s'échapper.

-Votre transfert sera effectué dès que le Ministère aura l'autorisation des Etats-Unis pour vous expatrier en Angleterre. Ne défaites pas vos valises dans la cellule que l'on vous donnera, en somme.

L'ironie de l'auror qui commandait la brigade fit presque rire Ethan. Il haussa les épaules et garda la tête haute. Deux interprétations pouvaient en être tirées : il savait qu'il ne risquait rien ou c'était de la provocation pure. Ethan pensait la première, l'auror la deuxième.

De nouveau, le transplanage eut un mauvais effet sur lui mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de trahir sa couverture maintenant. L'auror haussa les sourcils mais mit son léger mal-être sur le compte de sa capture.

Et c'est là que tout changea. Tout se bouscula dans son esprit. Clarté oubliée, Ethan vacilla. Les aurors durent le rattraper par les bras. La Terre tourna sous ses yeux et sous ses pieds.

Elle tourna pour elle.

« Il faut croire que j'ai abattu toutes mes cartes. »

« Il faut croire que j'ai abattu toutes mes cartes. »

C'était la phrase qui ne cessait d'apparaître dans mon esprit. C'était fini. Je rentrais en Angleterre.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as dit en revenant ici, Charlie ? Oui, bien-sûr : Je suis chez moi. Tu te souviens de la première chose que tu as vue à Portland ? Le soleil. Et la première musique que t'as fait découvrir Léah ? »

Si je me souvenais de cette chanson ? Les paroles me hantaient, c'était notre refuge, notre signal, la première chose qui nous lia.

« Welcome to your life. There's no turning back. Even while we sleep. Everybody wants to rule the world. Nothing ever last forever. Everybody wants to rule the world. »

Rien ne dure à jamais, tout le monde veut être au sommet.

Rien n'a jamais été créé entre qui que ce soit. C'était et ça a toujours été ainsi. Les sentiments sortent de l'antre qu'est le cœur au moment où les regards se croisent. Ils étaient créés et commencent à exister. Mais on ne les voit pas. J'aurais dû le savoir. J'étais l'exemple même de la situation.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, le synonyme d'un masque qui tombe. Pourquoi les sentiments sont-ils toujours voilés ? On devrait le savoir. Ça devrait être immédiat.

Luke.

Ethan.

J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû comprendre que le schéma se reproduirait. Que l'illusion disparaitrait sur ce que je ressentais envers une personne qu'au premier abord je pourrais détester.

« Au deuxième abord aussi. »

Ethan.

Luke.

Parfois, il faut attendre longtemps, trop longtemps.

Mais la grande question qui me vint alors ne portait pas sur le temps qu'il fallait attendre avant de savoir, mais sur les illusions envolées.

Au pluriel.

Mais ensuite, je faillis m'écrouler. La réponse ne parvint pas à mon esprit avant que la Terre ne commence à tourner. Elle me fit vaciller, reculer, elle me fit douter.

Elle tournait pour lui.


	26. Echappées

Chapitre 25 : « Echappées. »

|Mais ensuite, je faillis m'écrouler. La réponse ne parvint pas à mon esprit avant que la Terre ne commence à tourner. Elle me fit vaciller, reculer, elle me fit douter. Elle tournait pour lui.|

-LUKE !

Il passa devant ma cellule et son regard ne se détacha pas du mien. Les aurors le trainèrent dans la cellule à ma gauche. Il disparut dans un claquement de fer. Je me jetai aux miens qui grésillèrent quand je voulus passer entre deux barreaux. La magie me repoussa et je fis un bond en arrière.

-Charlie, murmura-t-il.

Je m'approchai à nouveau en veillant à ne pas entrer en contact avec le champ protecteur. Je ne pus le voir malgré mes efforts. Il attendit que nous soyons seuls pour parler à nouveau :

-Je vais te faire sortir de là.

J'eus un sourire triste devant ses tentatives inutiles. Nous étions tous deux pris, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant notre retour en Angleterre. Et qu'allait faire le ministère, cette fois ? Nous emprisonner à Poudlard était une bien faible punition après notre fuite.

Luke voulut dire autre chose mais un auror apparut au bout du couloir. Il recula dans sa cellule et je fis de même. Le voir enfermé me détruisait. Cartes abattues, masques tombés.

Nous vivions ce que nous aurions pu appeler une fin. Même si ce n'était que le début de la souffrance. J'eus envie de crier. D'hurler. Même enfermée, désespérée, j'avais gardé l'espoir que Luke puisse s'en sortir. Qu'il puisse vivre sans tomber avec moi.

Mais il l'avait dit lui-même : « C'est ensemble ou ce n'est rien. »

L'auror venait vers moi. Il s'arrêta avec une assiette aussi vide que les précédentes : un morceau de pain, un verre d'eau.

-Votre repas, Charlie Malefoy.

Et tout changea. La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais se produisit, et je n'eus presque aucun doute, bien que je pensais tout cela impossible : Luke s'adressa à l'auror.

Ça aurait pu paraître si anodin, et si provocateur de sa part, mais c'était bien plus que ça. C'était une supercherie. Une illusion.

Un coup de théâtre.

Et je me mis à rire. Ce fut si libérateur ! La dernière carte, celle que je croyais abattue, était encore entre nos mains : le joker.

Parce que lorsque Luke parla, ce n'était pas les paroles d'un Luke James ordinaire. C'était des paroles sorties de la bouche de Luke James, du corps de Luke James, mais de l'esprit d'Ethan Collins :

-Malefoy-Granger. N'oubliez pas le Granger.

Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il parvenu jusqu'ici ? Se souvenait-il de moi ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'apparence de Luke ?

Mais une autre question s'insinua dans mon esprit : avais-je toujours su qui il était ou l'avais-je réellement pris pour Luke ?

Et selon cela, je pourrais comprendre si la peur, que j'avais ressentie juste avant qu'il ne parle, était destinée à Ethan, ou bel et bien à Luke.

Ethan attendit que l'auror s'en aille à nouveau pour se lever. Il n'avait plus entendu Charlie depuis qu'il avait parlé de son nom de famille et qu'elle s'était mise à rire : elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas Luke.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir assez attendu, il commença à s'inquiéter pour le temps qui s'écoulait, et pour le plan de Luke. Il se leva et passa craintivement une main à travers les barreaux espacés. Ils étaient si larges qu'il pouvait passer entre eux aisément.

Ce qu'il réussit à faire en quelques secondes. Charlie sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit et qu'il entra dans sa cellule à elle.

-Ethan ?

Elle voulait être sûre, parce que sa présence lui semblait irréelle.

-Charlie.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et en oublia sa peur, tandis qu'il mettait de côté ses questions et sa rancœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu pourrais être blessé…

Elle était affolée, perdue.

-Calme-toi.

Il choisit de ne pas lui répondre pour qu'elle réfléchisse. Il la laissa s'éveiller.

-Luke t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, pas lui, parce que tu peux outrepasser les champs de protection.

Tandis qu'elle assemblait les morceaux du puzzle, elle commença à marcher de long en large.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu as rencontré Luke et qu'il t'a raconté.

-Je me suis souvenu lorsque j'ai sauté du demi-pont.

Le demi-pont. Bien-sûr, leur endroit. Le pont dans le vide et l'escalier coupé. Le phare.

-Mais les questions sont pour plus tard, Charlie. Je dois te faire sortir de là.

-Comment ?

-Sors en même temps que moi, entre mes bras, nous devrions passer.

-Ça ne te fait absolument rien ?

-Ça brûle un peu.

Ce n'était pas normal, et Charlie le comprit aussitôt. Le polynectar ne change pas la nature des êtres. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps. Ethan, sous l'apparence de Luke, ce qui était assez troublant pour elle, s'approcha des barreaux et attira Charlie par la main. Il présenta son dos contre la barrière invisible et ouvrit ses bras pour que Charlie s'y réfugie. Il pivota sur lui-même afin de la faire passer sans qu'elle ne touche le champ. Il sentit une brûlure dans son cou, puis sur ses avant-bras, et Charlie les sentit aussi. La barrière savait que quelque chose clochait et se refusait à les laisser partir indemne.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils durent se faire discrets. L'endroit était ouvert sur une cour intérieure, et les cellules étaient disposées en carré autour. Par chance, les leurs étaient situées dans un angle, et ils n'eurent pas à passer devant celles des autres. Des escaliers les conduisirent dehors presque sans encombre. S'arrêtant à chaque angle pour voir un garde disparaître, ils mirent environ dix minutes à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Qui s'avéra plein à craquer d'ennemis potentiels.

-J'ai une idée, dit Charlie en voyant la porte des toilettes.

-Mais encore ?

Elle le prit par la main et l'attira à l'intérieur. Ils prirent chacun une cabine et Charlie l'intima de monter sur les lavabos pour éviter que quelqu'un n'aperçoive leurs pieds. Ils restèrent là, sans parler, plus de cinq minutes. Ethan n'osait pas parler de peur qu'à tout moment, quelqu'un n'entre et ne les entende.

Soudain, une forte alarme résonna dans le bâtiment. Charlie eut un grand sourire.

Elle sortit quelques secondes après et jeta un coup d'œil au hall d'entrée : vide.

-Comment as-tu déclenché ça ? s'étonna Ethan.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Sérieusement ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-L'idiotie n'est pas un choix, Granger. Malefoy-Granger, corrigea-t-il immédiatement quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

Elle ne répondit pas et se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle crut être repérée par une hôtesse, mais elle s'en fichait. Ethan apparut derrière elle en lui criant de courir, parce qu'une femme les avait vus et venait d'appeler du renfort. Ils attrapèrent un taxi et Ethan donna l'adresse du centre commercial où Luke devait les retrouver. C'était peut-être un endroit évident où les aurors les chercheraient, mais Ethan espérait que ce ne serait pas le premier et qu'ils auraient, en conséquence, assez de temps pour fuir l'Amérique.

-J'ai attendu que les aurors remarquent notre absence et qu'ils fassent d'abord les vérifications initiales avant de se précipiter dehors. L'alarme se déclenche avant les vérifications.

-Les vérifications ?

-Ils s'assurent que nous ne sommes pas dans la cellule sans qu'ils ne nous voient, ce qui est un très bon stratagème, puis ils fouillent les cellules voisines, et descendent les étages. Ça se passe plutôt vite, mais ça nous laissait du temps.

Ethan admira son intelligence et son audace. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

-Et maintenant, où va-t-on ?

-Retrouver Luke James.

Mais arrivés à destination, il n'y avait aucun signe du sorcier. Ils attendirent encore et encore. La nuit finit par arriver, et ils durent sortir.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Sans baguette, sans ressource, sans solution, sans aide.

Seuls, juste eux.

Ethan et Charlie.


	27. Capture

Chapitre 26 : « L'ancêtre. »

|Ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Sans baguette, sans ressource, sans solution, sans aide. Seuls, juste eux. Ethan et Charlie.|

Lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée, Ethan et Charlie attendaient toujours. Aucun signe de Luke ne leur était apparu depuis des heures. Les deux adolescents s'étaient assis un peu plus loin, guettant le sorcier, sans succès.

-Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Ethan, quand il fut redevenu lui-même physiquement.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Charlie en se tournant vers lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie, la première fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es sentie obligée de nous effacer la mémoire ?

-Vous étiez trop curieux, trop près de tout découvrir. Vous étiez devenus une menace pour la communauté sorcière. On m'y a obligé.

-Et ton départ ? Tu n'as jamais donné une explication.

-J'ai utilisé la magie devant un moldu. C'est interdit et ma punition fut de retourner dans une école de magie que je détestais.

-Poulard ?

-Poudlard, oui. Luke t'en a parlé ?

-C'est là-bas qu'il t'a rencontré, non ?

Charlie eut un grand sourire et jeta un regard nostalgique aux environs noircis par la nuit tombée.

-Je le détestais, dit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas me le voir. Mais il était le fils du ministre, et il fut choisi pour m'accompagner en dehors de l'école afin de « régler le problème ».

Elle désigna Ethan d'un coup de tête, puis continua sa narration :

-Je devais accomplir ce qu'on me demandait de faire puis retourner dans ma prison. M'obliger à vous faire tout oublier était une façon de m'infliger encore plus de douleur afin que je comprenne bien ma punition. Luke était colérique, et assez effrayant. Mais quand il comprit qu'il s'était emporté, il a ouvert les yeux et m'a laissé le choix : m'enfuir ou retourner à Poudlard.

-Mais il ne t'a pas laissé partir, finalement ?

-Si, mais il est parti avec moi. Et heureusement. Je n'aurais pas tenu un jour sans lui.

Charlie respira un grand coup. Ethan comprit ce qu'elle ressentait : elle était inquiète. Elle tenait beaucoup à Luke, et son absence n'était pas bon signe.

Mais avant qu'une pointe de jalousie n'anime Ethan, une lueur bleue apparut dans leur champ de vision. Elle rampa lentement sur le sol puis vint toucher la main tendue de Charlie, qui s'était levée. A peine l'eut-elle effleurée que la lueur grandit, s'étira jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille de la jeune fille, soufflant dans ses cheveux blonds platines.

Quelques mots murmurés plus tard, Charlie écarquillait les yeux, criait à Ethan de la suivre, et partait en courant vers le centre-ville. Ils n'étaient qu'à la lisière de ce dernier, aussi arrivèrent-ils à l'est rapidement. S'éleva alors devant leurs yeux le bâtiment où Charlie avait vécu quelques temps, et où Ethan et Luke s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. C'était un lieu risqué, mais le seul que Luke connaissait.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans l'ancien appartement de Charlie, laissé en l'état et toujours inoccupé, la jeune fille en resta bouche bée.

C'était lui.

Lui, la raison de tous ses problèmes. La cause de toutes ses mésaventures.

Alexander.

Je m'arrêtai, en état de choc. Luke tenait sa baguette plaquée contre la nuque d'Alexander, le gardant également prisonnier d'un petrificus totalus. L'homme était sur les genoux et ne pouvait pas bouger. En le voyant, je m'approchai, furieuse, et lui balançai un coup de poing en pleine figure, passant ma colère contre lui. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait fait échouer mon nouveau départ, ma relation avec Ethan, m'avait forcé à me défendre, m'avait renvoyé à Poudlard.

Deux questions s'imposèrent : était-il un sorcier ou un moldu et que diable lui avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

La première question était le plus grand des mystères : il avait utilisé la magie et m'avait forcé à me défendre mais on m'avait accusé d'utilisation de la magie devant un moldu. Or, j'étais certaine que nous étions les deux seuls présents dans la pièce ce jour-là.

Soudain, les explosions me revinrent en mémoire. Le lycée qui explose. Une salle vide qui prend feu. L'œuvre d'un sorcier ayant accès à l'établissement. Son œuvre à lui.

Je faillis le frapper à nouveau mais Ethan me retint. Je l'affrontai par la parole :

-Espèce d'ordure, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Qui es-tu pour faire exploser un lycée ou pour me renvoyer d'où je viens ?

-Oh, ma chère, si je pouvais te renvoyer d'où tu venais, ce serait déjà fait. Mais il semblerait que la chance soit avec toi. Trois explosions, trois échappées.

-Deux explosions, déjà. Et on ne s'était jamais rencontrés, alors pourquoi ?

Mes mots semblaient un peu confus, perturbés par la colère qui montait en moi. Alors qu'Ethan me retenait d'une main sur son bras, je finis par serrer à mon tour son avant-bras pour me rassurer. Je vis également Luke m'encourager à garder mon calme.

Après avoir respiré un grand coup, je repris d'une voix froide :

-Répond à mes questions où je t'envoie en Enfer.

-Tu n'as pas ce courage, bien que tu ne mérites pas ta place chez les Serpentards.

Il se trahissait petit à petit. Il fallait que je lui donne l'occasion de parler. Il ne voulait pas de moi chez les Serpentards, il était donc un sang-pur. Ce n'était tout de même pas une raison de me tuer.

-Moi je ne l'ai pas. Mais lui, derrière toi, peut s'énerver très vite. Alors répond. Pourquoi vouloir m'exploser la cervelle à deux reprises, Alexander ?

-Trois reprises. Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ?

Il gardait son calme et parlait d'une voix posée, même s'il était conscient du danger qu'il courait. Luke le tuerait en un instant s'il tentait quoique ce soit contre moi.

J'ignorai son erreur et reportait mon attention sur mon ami :

-Comment tu l'as attrapé ?

-Je ne comprenais pas cette histoire de moldu/sorcier. Ça me tourmentait depuis un moment, puis j'ai utilisé une version améliorée du polynectar sur Ethan, et j'ai compris. J'ai cherché les traces dans l'air de la fleur d'Aurée, ingrédient nécessaire à cette version améliorée, et qui laisse des traces dorées dans l'air visibles avec un Lumos. Ça m'a mené directement vers lui.

-Version améliorée ?

-Je l'ai volée dans les locaux du ministère. C'était une fiole confisquée à d'anciens Mangemorts. Ce polynectar change non seulement le physique, mais aussi la voix et la nature de la personne. Ses effets durent plus longtemps.

-La nature ? Est-il possible…

-De faire passer un moldu pour un sorcier ? Oui.

-Et inversement, devinai-je.

Alors, Alexander n'était pas Alexander. Quelle surprise. Il pouvait donc bel et bien m'en vouloir, hypothétiquement. Mais je pensais n'avoir jamais offensé personne au point que celui-ci veuille me tuer en plein lieu public moldu.

-Comment inverser les effets de ce polynectar ? demandai-je à Luke.

-Il faut attendre, comme vous l'avez fait avec Ethan. Puisque notre cher Alexander ne s'est plus alimenté en polynectar depuis quelques heures déjà, je parie qu'une heure ou deux suffira.

J'hochai la tête et tentai d'obtenir des réponses plus précises :

-Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Qu'ai-je fait pour t'énerver autant ?

-Tu es tout ce que je déteste, Charlie Granger.

J'eus un sourire. Encore un indice qu'il venait de laisser s'échapper. J'empêchai Ethan de le reprendre d'un signe de la main. Cet homme n'aimait pas mes origines. Un véritable sang-pur, qui détestait les Granger en particulier.

Je n'en connaissais pas des tonnes.

-Je pense savoir qui tu es, susurrai-je en me baissant vers lui. Et si j'ai raison, appeler ton fils serait nécessaire, tu ne penses pas ?

-Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Attendons, et on sera fixés, très cher.

J'utilisai ses expressions, que je comprenais mieux. Il n'était pas un adolescent et sa façon de parler traduisait un certain vécu.

Les effets finirent par s'estomper. Voir la réalité en face était plus choquant que de l'imaginer. J'avais vu juste, et cela ne me ravissait pas du tout.

De courts cheveux blonds, autrefois longs, apparurent sur son crâne.

Deux pupilles bleus, emplies de haine, percèrent le noir de ses précédents yeux.

Ses jambes s'allongèrent. Ses bras s'affinèrent, tout comme son visage. La vieillesse redessina ses traits.

Luke resta bouche bée. Ethan nous fixa chacun à tour de rôle pour tenter de comprendre, mais je ne pouvais parler, pas plus que Luke ou que le criminel qui se tenait à nos pieds.

Je finis par reprendre mes esprits et me tournai vers Ethan, qui essayait désespérément de savoir qui était le vieil homme que nous avions capturé :

-Ethan, laisse-moi te présenter mon grand-père, Lucius Malefoy.


	28. Vieilles rancunes

Chapitre 27 : « Vieilles rancunes. »

|Je finis par reprendre mes esprits et me tournai vers Ethan, qui essayait désespérément de savoir qui était le vieil homme que nous avions capturé : -Ethan, laisse-moi te présenter mon grand-père, Lucius Malefoy.|

-Tu es tout ce que je déteste, Granger.

-Ne peux-tu pas prononcer mon nom de famille en entier ?

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux, refusant de coopérer. Je m'éloignai et demandai à Luke de me suivre. Il menaça mon grand-père et garda sa baguette pointée vers lui.

-Ne le lâche pas une seconde, dis-je. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu as eu cette baguette ?

-C'est la sienne. Quelle ironie, menacé par sa propre magie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Charlie ? ajouta-t-il en voyant mon regard préoccupé.

J'avais beaucoup de raison de l'être, et sa question m'étonna un peu, au vu de ce que nous vivions actuellement.

-Si on arrive à le ramener au ministère, il y a des chances pour que toutes les charges soient abandonnées contre nous. On serait libres à nouveau ! On ne serait plus poursuivis…

-Ne t'emballe pas. Rien ne dit qu'ils nous laisseront repartir si on se rend, même s'il est avec nous.

Il avait raison : se jeter dans la gueule du loup, même en amenant un autre loup, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Je retournai vers Lucius :

-Avant de te livrer aux autorités, j'aimerais avoir une petite explication. Pourquoi te donner tout se mal pour me faire disparaître ?

-Tu es tout ce que je hais, répéta-t-il. Tu es le fruit de cette abomination.

-Tu veux dire ton fils épousant une sang-de-bourbe ? supposai-je.

Il hocha la tête avec dégoût.

-Et dire que trois explosions plus tard, tu es toujours là.

Une nouvelle fois, il se trompait de chiffre. Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il ne pouvait pas commettre une telle erreur. « Quand tu es aussi malin que Lucius Malefoy, tu sais combien de fois tu as tenté d'assassiner ta petite-fille, réalisai-je. » Mon regard changea légèrement, et je devais lui poser la question. Ce serait faiblir, la situation serait à son avantage, mais je devais demander :

-Quelle fut la troisième fois ?

-Plaît-il ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois que j'ignorai.

-Comment as-tu essayé de me tuer, la troisième fois ?

Je n'en comptais que deux : les deux explosions du lycée, auxquelles j'avais échappé de peu.

-En faisant exploser ce lycée moldu, déclara-t-il.

-Tu ne l'as fait que deux fois.

-Enfin, Charlie, n'es-tu pas la fille du rusé Drago Malefoy ? Réfléchis, gamine, réfléchis !

Petit à petit, une hypothèse s'était formée. Et soudain, elle devenait plausible. Mes yeux s'emplirent d'une tristesse infinie à laquelle suivit une haine enragée.

Cependant, je n'étais pas sûre. En relevant les yeux, je croisai le regard d'Ethan qui s'était placé en face de moi. Il avait deviné. C'était une des rares confessions que je lui avais faites.

-C'est impossible, murmurai-je en m'accroupissant vers Lucius.

L'homme était toujours à genoux, alors que Luke avait repris sa place derrière sa nuque. Il eut un grand sourire malveillant.

-Tu n'as pas pu la tuer. C'était il y a huit mois. C'était…

… possible. Vrai.

-DIS-MOI QUE TU N'AS PAS TUE MA MEILLEURE AMIE !

Je me jetai à sa gorge. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Mes pensées s'embrouillaient. Léah. Assassinée. Dans une explosion. Où je devais être. De laquelle le hasard m'avait éloigné.

Ethan se jeta entre moi et Lucius pour m'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Luke jeta un stupéfix sur le vieil homme qui s'en trouva assommé. J'étais furieuse, folle de rage.

-Collins, ordonna Luke. Reste ici. Surveille le vieux. Charlie, en bas. Maintenant. Ou tu vas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras.

Dehors, l'aube approchait. L'air frais me calma un peu mais je ne pus oublier ce que je venais d'apprendre : mon grand-père avait tué ma meilleure amie. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'elle était morte parce qu'elle était détestée des sorciers. Mais c'était faux. Elle n'était pas morte parce qu'elle était elle, mais parce que j'étais moi. J'étais visée.

Comment est-ce que les moldus appellent ça ? La culpabilité du survivant ?

Oui, c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Mélangée à de la haine, de la colère, de la rage. De la tristesse.

Luke m'incita à m'éloigner du bâtiment. Nous traversâmes la chaussée et j'allais m'asseoir contre un mur en face. J'apercevais la fenêtre de mon appartement. Et dire que là-haut reposait cette ordure !

Je détournai mon regard et tombai sur celui de Luke, inquiet. Luke. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je lui avais crié dessus en disant que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. Devais-je m'excuser ? J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand il leva sa main :

-Arrête. Je comprends pourquoi tu étais énervée. Pourquoi tu l'es encore, peut-être. J'ai été horriblement égoïste.

-Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi, Luke. Tu t'es démené pour me faire sortir de prison, tu as retrouvé Alexander, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, depuis le début.

Des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire : notre fuite, son aide, son soutien.

-Tu n'étais pas horriblement égoïste, tu avais raison. Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as empêché de voir Ethan. D'un côté, j'aurais souffert d'une nouvelle séparation.

-Et d'un autre côté ?

-On sait tous les deux pourquoi tu as fait ça. Pourquoi tu as fait tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Luke hocha la tête et détourna son regard. Le froid nous envahissait petit à petit. Je respirai un grand coup en regardant le halo de lumière qui émanait de mon appartement. Pouvais-je rester un instant en bas, loin des problèmes ?

-Charlie ?

Je levai les yeux vers Luke. Sa silhouette se détachait de l'aube naissante.

-Rien, dit-il finalement.

-Dis-moi.

-Je n'avais rien à dire.

Pris d'un élan de courage, il me fit face. Il avait recommencé à neiger.

-J'avais quelque chose à faire, déclara-t-il.

Et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ses mots, il passa sa main dans mon dos, m'approcha soudainement de lui et laissa s'écouler deux, trois secondes avant de m'embrasser.


	29. Risques

Chapitre 28 : « Risques. »

|Luke laissa s'écouler deux ou trois secondes avant de m'embrasser.|

Lorsque Lucius s'éveilla, il faillit échapper à la surveillance d'Ethan. Le jeune homme fixait l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre de l'appartement de Charlie. Il ne voyait rien, du moins plus maintenant. C'était simplement des flocons de neige allant s'écraser sur le béton gris. C'était simplement l'autre côté de la rue, désert. Mais Ethan continuait à fixer cet endroit, les yeux envahis de tristesse.

-Ethan ! s'écria Charlie.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce en compagnie de Luke. Ce dernier avait rattrapé Lucius dont Ethan avait oublié la présence.

Charlie semblait s'être calmée. « Pas étonnant, pensa Ethan. »

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle lui reprit des mains la baguette magique de son grand-père pour donner à Luke une arme de poids contre leur adversaire. Celui-ci, déjà à terre grâce à la force du sorcier, ne put plus se battre une seconde de plus. La baguette était de nouveau plaquée contre sa gorge.

-Tu as failli laisser l'ordure s'échapper, dit Charlie sur un léger ton de reproche.

A la prononciation de l'insulte, Lucius se révolta mais Luke le maitrisa. Ethan contrôlait difficilement sa colère. Son esprit était ailleurs et le vieil homme était le dernier de ses soucis.

Il avait perdu.

Il l'avait perdue.

-Et toi, t'as failli t'étouffer, répliqua-t-il en la dépassant.

Il passa aussi devant Luke sans un regard pour lui et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté.

Charlie resta immobile, abasourdie et fronçant les sourcils. Son regard se porta à l'extérieur en tentant d'imiter celui du jeune homme quand ils étaient entrés.

Tout s'éclaircit soudain.

Et elle comprit ce que lui reprochait Ethan. Elle aperçut l'autre côté de la rue, imaginant ce qu'avait bien pu voir Ethan depuis là : son baiser avec Luke.

Les trois sorciers se fixaient en silence. L'un était exaspéré, impatient. Le deuxième n'était pas gêné – ça n'était pas dans sa nature – mais presque. La troisième réalisait lentement que malgré toutes les épreuves depuis son arrivée à Portland, son cœur avait trouvé le moyen de se diviser. Entre deux bagarres et trois explosions, entre deux voyages et trois tentatives de meurtre, elle s'était tout de même attachée.

Trois fois.

Parce que tout ceci l'amena à penser à ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Luke, Ethan et June.

Un grognement d'impatience de la part de « l'ordure » la ramena sur Terre. Son cœur attendrait. Parce qu'avant de vivre, elle devait survivre.

Charlie évita le regard de Luke et saisit Lucius par le bras.

-Allez, l'ordure. On rentre à la maison.

-Je croyais que c'était ici, chez toi, murmura Luke.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, avant d'ajouter plus haut : mais ce n'est pas chez lui.

Son regard foudroya Lucius. Il en frissonnait presque, mais il avait vu pire.

-Ethan !

Le garçon apparut, renfrogné, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Rentre chez toi. Je retourne en Angleterre déposer un cadeau aux portes du ministère. Ensuite, je reviendrai.

Ethan voulut riposter mais Luke le devança, ce qui lui valut un regard noir :

-Tu n'y vas pas seule. S'ils te capturent…

-Au moins, il ne t'aura pas. Je leur demanderai l'abandon de toutes les charges contre nous deux en l'échange de l'ennemi public numéro un.

-Je suis pas le numéro un, marmonna Lucius.

-La ferme, ordonnèrent Luke et Charlie en chœur.

Ethan n'avait aucune envie de laisser partir la sorcière. Sa colère contre elle mise de côté, il l'attrapa par son bras libre, serrant ses doigts plus fort que jamais dans sa chair :

-Ne va pas là-bas. Ils pourraient t'attraper, t'enfermer.

-Je dois y aller. Je veux retrouver ma liberté.

-Crois-moi, intervint Luke, je veux la retrouver aussi. Mais elles ne valent pas la peine de prendre ce risque, de te rendre, Charlie !

-Tu te trompes, Luke. Toi aussi, Ethan, parce que je suis sûre que tu penses la même chose. Vous avez tort. La liberté, c'est ce qu'on peut avoir de plus précieux. C'est un cadeau, et ceux qui l'ont ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils possèdent.

Elle se tourna vers Luke :

-Vivre traqué, ce n'est pas une vie, c'est de la survie.

-La survie, c'est peut-être suffisant, avança Ethan.

Charlie pivota vers ce dernier.

-Et toi, Ethan, rentre chez toi. June doit s'inquiéter. Tu as des choses à régler. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'en sortirai. Je m'en sors toujours. J'ai ça dans les gènes.

Elle récupéra la baguette des mains de Luke.

-Ne reste pas là. Je vais transplaner, ils viendront d'abord ici, puis me suivront.

-Le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre t'épuisera !

-Tout comme briser les protections du ministère pour atterrir dans le hall directement. Qu'importe. Je suis déjà épuisée.

-Fuir te semblait être une bonne décision, il y a quelques temps.

-Ça l'était parce que c'était la seule solution.

-C'est toujours la seule option, la moins risquée ! Ils vont t'enfermer Charlie.

-Si je ne reviens pas, reste en Amérique. Plus de magie, plus de risques. Vis ta vie, ici ou là, mais sans magie. Ils ne te trouveront jamais. En attendant, donnez-moi tous les deux une journée. Vous n'avez qu'à aller chez toi Ethan, vous y serez certainement en sécurité. Ils ne savent pas que tu te souviens.

-Je refuse de te dire adieu.

-C'est un au revoir, un risque à prendre. Le dernier.

En voyant leurs expressions déconfites, Charlie sentait son courage redescendre. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle désigna de la tête la porte d'entrée qui se trouvait derrière les garçons. Ils se tournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

Vide.

Et quand ils regardèrent de nouveau vers Charlie, ils furent surpris de ce qu'ils virent.

Le vide.

Mon père m'avait appris beaucoup de choses. Parfois, ma mère le savait. Parfois pas.

Hermione Granger aurait-elle apprécié que sa fille sache entrer par effraction dans les bâtiments du ministère de la magie ? Je ne crois pas non plus.

C'était épuisant et complexe. Tout se passait dans l'esprit, comme un transplanage. C'était comme si mon corps volait jusqu'à buter contre une barrière de protection : le ministère. On aurait dit un arrêt dans le temps, dans lequel je me retrouvais projetée seule : la personne qui transplanait était la seule à voir cela.

N'importe qui pouvait accéder au schéma que je voyais : quatre portes blanches suspendue au-dessus du vide une corde sous mes pieds qui se divisait en quatre un mètre plus loin. Pour entrer, il fallait non seulement choisir la bonne porte, mais aussi avoir des bases de funambulisme. Pour cette discipline, mon père m'avait entraînée dans le jardin du manoir.

En dessous de moi, il y avait le vide. En tombant, il ne m'arriverait rien, mais je me verrais refuser l'entrée du ministère et mon transplanage m'enverrait au pied d'Azkaban.

« Vive les nouvelles mesures du gouvernement, pensais-je en visualisant l'échec. »

J'écartai les bras. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, n'importe qui pouvait venir ici. Le système de protection était pratiquement impossible à briser, cependant il restait des chances de réussite : la perfection, comme l'impossible, n'existait pas. Mais les sorciers pensaient avoir une chance. Beaucoup avaient essayé, et avaient écopés d'une journée d'emprisonnement. Ils avaient testés les quatre portes une après l'autre, en supposant qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés, mais aucune n'avait menée au ministère. Ce dernier justifiait ceci par cette phrase « Les portes changent d'emplacement. L'entrée n'est jamais au même endroit. ». La plupart des sorciers n'essayait pas deux fois d'entrer ainsi ils croyaient s'être trompés de porte.

Stupides petites personnes.

Je me retrouvais donc suspendue à des mètres de hauteur, sur un fil de quelques centimètres de diamètre. Un mètre devant moi me séparait de quatre autres fils qui menaient chacun à une porte trois mètres plus loin.

Le plus dur arrivait. Je me vidai la tête. Le vide. Le blanc. Le fil. Charlie, le fil. Tes pieds. Ton corps. Charlie, pense à ton centre de gravité. A tes bras. A ton poids.

Et saute, Charlie.

Le petit saut que j'effectuai me permit de me retourner. Mes pieds retombèrent sur le fil dans l'autre sens et les portes se retrouvèrent derrière mon dos. Je vacillai, battant des bras, puis retrouvai l'équilibre.

La difficulté était passée. Je me mis à avancer en rythme, un pied devant l'autre. Confiance. Lentement mais sûrement. Concentration. Puis la vitesse. Je me mis presque à courir, même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment courir dans une telle situation : sur un fil des plus fins.

Cela dura dix minutes – une seconde à peine dans la réalité. Je parcourus deux centaines de mètres ainsi. Une chute et je n'entrai pas. Un faux mouvement et c'était l'échec.

Enfin, parmi le blanc qui entourait ce monde, cette parenthèse étrange, j'aperçus un point noir. Le tout était de l'attraper. Il se trouvait légèrement sur ma gauche, et je ne pouvais m'arrêter, risquant de tomber. Faire demi-tour était aussi à exclure : le fil bougeait trop désormais pour que je puisse me permettre un nouveau saut.

Le bon moment arrivait. Je me préparai. Le point noir, presque imperceptible et qui pourrait passer pour une poussière, se trouva pile à ma gauche.

Je m'élançai soudain. Ma main droite empoigna le vide, mais ce n'était qu'une sensation.

J'avais réussi : le point noir s'agrandit jusqu'à envahir l'espace, puis les couleurs prirent leur place, et je sentis à nouveau Lucius à mes côtés, ma main sur son bras, qui n'avait dû s'apercevoir de rien. Mais nous y étions bel et bien. Le ministère s'ouvrait devant nous.

« Merci papa, et bonjour l'Angleterre. »


	30. Pression

Chapitre 29 : « Pression. »

|Le ministère s'ouvrait devant nous. « Merci papa, et bonjour l'Angleterre. »|

A l'instant où mes pieds touchèrent le sol, les centaines de sorciers présents dans le hall s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement. Les têtes se tournèrent vers mon grand-père et moi tandis que les yeux s'agrandissaient. J'étais une célébrité dans le monde sorcier, et c'était en partie ce qui m'avait poussé à partir : le Fruit de la Haine était connu de tous je supposai donc que chacun savait pour ma fuite et mes erreurs.

Trois aurors pointèrent leur baguette vers nous, encerclés. Les murmures s'élevèrent une fois la surprise passée, et on se demanda comment Charlie était entrée au ministère puis on se rappela la ruse de son père et l'intelligence de sa mère, et on sut comment la Malefoy-Granger avait percée les barrières de protection. Mon nom fusait ainsi, interrompant les conversations.

Un grand auror aux cheveux noirs de jais m'empoigna par le bras, me faisant lâcher mon grand-père. Ce dernier était recherché pour comparaitre devant ses crimes de guerre, aussi les aurors nous séparèrent-ils. J'allais ajouter de nouvelles charges à celles qui pesaient déjà sur les épaules de Lucius, et j'en étais plus que fière.

Mais dans l'immédiat, j'avais d'autres problèmes. L'ascenseur dans lequel me mit l'auror me propulsa vers le sommet du bâtiment. Je gardai les idées claires. Ce n'était pas une arrestation surprise comme la précédente, où je m'étais abandonnée dans l'espoir que Luke ne me rejoigne jamais derrière les barreaux. En repensant à la prison de Portland, les sentiments de désespoir et d'inquiétude me revinrent en mémoire, mais je les chassai en fermant les yeux. Je ne devais pas me préoccuper de ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais vu Luke enfermé, aussi puissants soient ces sentiments-là.

Je devinai un peu plus à chaque pas notre destination. Tout en haut, tout au bout, tout à droite. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait s'y trouver. Et je devais assumer mes choix.

J'avais arraché de mes mains le cœur de Luke James.

Je l'avais poussé hors du sentier de la légalité.

J'avais attiré sur lui le danger, la souffrance, l'inquiétude, et tous les sentiments négatifs qu'un oiseau peut ressentir quand il ne peut pas voler.

Il était normal que désormais, je doive affronter la seule personne qui devait me détester autant que Lucius Malefoy : le ministre James.

L'homme de l'autre côté du bureau était large d'épaules, plus grand que moi et avait un imposant charisme qui me rendait nerveuse. Il ordonna à l'auror qui m'avait accompagné de sortir de la pièce, ce qui en ajouta à ma nervosité.

Il se passa quelques minutes sans qu'il ne parle. Il avait tant à me reprocher qu'il ne savait sûrement pas par où commencer.

« Il a toujours su. »

Cette révélation qu'eut mon inconscience parvint jusqu'à ma conscience au moment où les yeux du père de Luke se posèrent sur moi tandis qu'il serrait sa baguette dans sa main gauche.

« Il a toujours su ce que Luke ressentait pour moi. »

Ça expliquait tant de choses. Pourquoi on m'avait ramené à Poudlard pour une minuscule infraction – bien que j'avais causé deux explosions en Amérique. Pourquoi le ministère était autant derrière moi.

« Et maintenant, il me hais pour ce que j'ai fait à son fils. Pour l'avoir fait fuir. »

Ça expliquait pourquoi on nous avait tant cherché, pourquoi en ce début de décembre, les troupes du ministère fouillaient encore Portland sans relâche.

Le ministre finit par prononcer mon nom en se levant puis poursuivit :

-Où est-il ?

-Qui ça ? feignis-je.

Il tapa la table du plat de sa paume et pointa sa baguette sur moi en contournant le bureau :

-Où est Luke ?

-Parlons-en plus tard.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Malefoy. Ici, tu n'es qu'une gamine qui joue à l'adulte. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir, tu es prise, à ma merci. Je veux savoir où est mon fils.

J'avais fait une erreur en venant avec Lucius, parce que je perdais ainsi une arme de poids. Mais s'il n'avait rien à m'envier, il avait une dette envers moi. Je me forçai à sourire.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, monsieur James. Mais vous avez une dette envers moi.

-Tu n'es qu'une gamine, ne joue pas à…

-A l'adulte ? Très bien, je vais faire l'enfant. Cher monsieur le ministre, moi seule sait où est votre fils. Moi seule ai su vous ramener Lucius Malefoy, et moi seule peux vous fournir assez de charges pour le condamner à vie. Avec les maigres preuves que vous avez contre lui, il plongera pour association avec malfaiteurs. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour laisser une trace des meurtres qu'il a commis et il a trop d'influence pour que quiquonque veuille témoigner contre lui.

Finalement, j'avais bel et bien quelque chose qu'il voulait.

-Tu n'as rien de tout ça, dis-moi seulement où est mon fils !

Je gardai le silence en soutenant son regard.

-DIS-LE MOI !

-Je ne veux qu'une chose en retour.

Il s'approchait de moi, le visage déformé par la fureur, ses yeux plus noirs que jamais.

-PARLE, MALEFOY !

Il enfonça soudain sa baguette dans ma nuque en me contournant. Son autre main me saisit par le bras et il me força à me lever. Sa voix fut calme mais froide :

-Tout est de ta faute. Tu l'as attiré à toi, dans tes filets, et tu ne l'as plus jamais lâché. Dis-moi où est mon fils.

Je sentais jusqu'à son souffle contre mon oreille, et son haleine âpre frôla ma joue.

-Et que comptez-vous lui faire ?

-Il aura son procès pour complicité et je ferais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Ils vous écarteront des jurés, vous le savez autant que moi, répliquai-je. Mais vous avez le pouvoir d'offrir l'immunité. Seulement, je sais que vous êtes furieux contre lui. Vous vouliez le protéger à chaque geste que vous avez fait, et voilà comment il vous remercie.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je la lui donnerai quand je saurai où il se cache.

-Vous mentez. L'immunité, pour moi autant que pour lui, voilà le prix que je demande.

Ma voix faiblit lorsqu'il serra la baguette contre ma peau. Une légère douleur se répandit dans mon corps. Il sembla réfléchir puis me relâcha brusquement. Je me rattrapai au bureau pour ne pas tomber puis reprit mon souffle. En me relevant, je répétai les conditions de l'accord que nous pouvions passer :

-Offrez l'immunité à Luke et à moi, et vous bouclerez Lucius Malefoy pour le restant de ses jours, tout en ayant la possibilité de parler à votre fils.

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de décider si mon fils veut ou non me voir, avança-t-il avec assurance.

-Raconter la journée d'aujourd'hui suffira amplement. Vous nous avez traqué, ajoutai-je avec haine, vous nous avez fait fuir le continent, nous avons souffert à cause de vos traques démesurées et de votre colère contre moi. Il ne veut pas vous parler et n'a pas pensé à vous depuis bien des jours.

La tournure des évènements était plutôt inattendue. Je croyais qu'il m'accuserait et que j'assumerai, mais j'avais recours au chantage pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Sa haine contre moi était-elle donc plus importante que la liberté de son fils ?

Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette. Un dizaine de secondes plus tard, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait et le grand auror entra. Il se posta devant le ministre James et attendit ses ordres, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ses paroles me glacèrent le sang et je tombai tellement des nues que je ne pensai pas à me défendre :

-Enfermez-la.


	31. Soulagement

Chapitre 30 : « Soulagement. »

|-Enfermez-la.|

-Ne touche pas à ça !

-C'est une bouteille en plastique.

-James !

-Collins !

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas y boire.

-Tu m'énerves. J'ai le droit de respirer cet air, même s'il est chez toi, au moins ?

-Si tu pouvais t'étouffer avec, ça m'arrangerait. Pose ce bâton !

-C'est une baguette, stupide moldu. Pas un bâton.

Luke James soupira. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire façon d'attendre Charlie : chez Ethan Collins. Ce dernier épuisait toute son énergie à lui gâcher la vie.

Luke se laissa tomber sur le divan lorsqu'une jeune fille de l'âge d'Ethan, qui avait enroulé ses cheveux noirs dans un chignon décontracté, fit irruption dans la pièce. Un casque sur les oreilles, elle ne vit pas tout de suite le sorcier, et la musique qu'elle écoutait ne lui permit pas de deviner sa présence grâce au bruit humain qu'il pouvait faire. Elle poussa un cri aigue quand elle remarqua l'inconnu dans son salon.

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle en retirant son casque. QU'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

-Je…

-June, Luke. Luke, June, dit Ethan avec deux gestes de la main avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Luke fit un sourire peu convaincant et plutôt gêné pour rassurer June, qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, déclara Luke, faute d'autres idées.

-D'accord, dit la brune sans bouger.

Elle avait l'impression de le connaître, mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire. Elle se contenta de le regarder, et bientôt ce fut à qui détournerait les yeux en dernier. Finalement, June se laissa tomber à ses côtés sans ménagement, et alluma la télévision.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans qu'Ethan ne revienne dans le salon, tandis que June ne déposa plus un seul regard sur Luke. Ce dernier était légèrement déconcerté mais finit par s'endormir.

Deviner le contenu de ses rêves n'est pas bien compliqué pour quiconque connait sa plus grande préoccupation.

J'arrêtai de compter les minutes quand elles devinrent des heures. Cette fois, je n'étais pas désespérée, ou prête à abandonner.

« N'entre pas sans violence dans cette bonne nuit. »

Ce vers de Dylan Thomas m'intimait à la résistance, me poussait à ne pas accepter la fin et la prendre comme le débout d'un éveil : celui de la flamme qui brûlait en moi et qui consumait mes idées noires et lâches.

J'étais surprise, déconcertée. Enfermée, encore et toujours, je me remémorai Poudlard, Portland, puis cette prison ministérielle. Certaines prisons sont meilleures que d'autres, et je me surpris à regretter la célèbre école de magie.

Le père de Luke avait refusé mes renseignements, avait privilégié sa haine contre moi plutôt que son fils. Ça me dépassait complétement. Il m'avait enfermé ! Je lui avait livré Lucius Malefoy, et voilà comment il me remerciait.

J'étais totalement sidérée.

Je pensai soudain à Ethan qui m'attendait outre-Atlantique, puis me vint à l'esprit le brun qui devait être avec lui. Comment réagissaient-ils à l'attente ? Etaient-ils en train de s'entretuer ?

« Redescend sur Terre ! Qui te dit qu'ils se battront pour toi ? Qui te dit que tu es assez importante pour cela ? »

Mais je savais que je l'étais, et loin de moi était l'idée de me surestimer. Je savais simplement que j'étais aussi importante pour eux qu'ils l'étaient pour moi.

Alors que je m'étais endormie, un bruit sourd près de moi me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Je restai stoïque.

On ouvrait ma cellule.

Les barreaux gris anthracite coulissèrent. L'obscurité m'empêcha d'abord de savoir ce qui se passait. Il était tard. Qui pouvait bien venir ici à cette heure-là ? Il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas tard mais tôt : les sept heures étaient déjà bien avancées.

Un auror entra, et quand il s'approcha, je reconnus celui qui avait emmené Lucius la veille.

-Debout, ordonna-t-il.

Je me levai en demandant ce qui se passait, question qui resta évidemment sans réponse. Un sortilège lia mes mains, telles les menottes moldues dont je connaissais l'existence sans jamais les avoir vues. L'auror m'amena au rez-de-chaussée, dans le hall. Les passants ne s'arrêtèrent pas tandis qu'on m'obligea à ne plus bouger.

L'arrivée du ministre de la magie changea la donne : il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'important. D'un geste précis et rapide, il exécuta un sortilège qui libéra mes mains. Même l'auror consentit à lâcher mon bras.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Charlie Malefoy-Granger, l'immunité vous est accordée après décision du tribunal judiciaire de la magie. Toutes les charges retenues contre vous seront abandonnées quand vous nous aurez fourni assez d'informations accablantes contre Lucius Malefoy.

Le soulagement m'envahit soudain. J'hochai la tête vers le ministre qui semblait offrir cette immunité à contrecœur. Ma respiration redevint calme et posée : j'étais libre. Du moins, je le serai très bientôt.

Il tendit le bras, la baguette dans sa main, la pointant sur mon front. J'hochai à nouveau la tête, prête.

Et tandis que je ne résistai pas, un mot resta ancré dans mes pensées. Je me sentis mis à nue. On me volait ce que j'avais de plus cher, mais c'était un passage obligé. Et malgré l'urgence de la situation, cette expérience resta gravée en moi.

Le mot « Legilimens » s'insérait dans mes souvenirs, les partageant alors que j'aurais voulu les garder pour moi et moi seule.

Onze heures. Le temps découlait. Vite, trop vite. Comme l'eau qui dévale les pentes, les secondes perçaient l'horloge de leur rythme trop rapide.

Ethan commençait à perdre espoir. Que faisait Charlie ? Où était-elle ? Comment battait son cœur, comment respiraient ses poumons ?

Assis en face de lui, Luke était plus optimiste. Dans la nuit, il s'était rendu compte qu'il croyait en Charlie plus qu'en tout ce en quoi il avait cru dans sa vie. Et il voyait bien, à l'expression du jeune homme, de la lumière pâle dans ses yeux, que l'espoir faiblissait.

Pourtant, Luke refusait de croire à la disparition de Charlie. Chaque pensée qui s'avérait être noire et pessimiste, il la chassait rageusement, ce que n'arrivait pas à faire Ethan.

« Rager, s'enrager contre la mort de la lumière. »

Le vers de Dylan Thomas que Luke avait étudié il y avait de cela quelques années lui revint en mémoire.

L'abandon n'était pas envisageable.

Il avait cru en Charlie.

Il croyait en Charlie.

Il croirait en Charlie.

Aussi longtemps qu'il sentirait sa poitrine se soulever.

-Bonjour, marmonna June en rejoignant les garçons dans la cuisine.

Encore endormie, elle ne parla que très faiblement. Ethan porta son regard sur sa demi-sœur. Il se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas se souvenir de Charlie. Elle était si importante, si inoubliable, comment June faisait-elle pour ne pas connaître jusqu'à son existence ? Une certaine colère monta en lui, mêlée à ses pensées noires. Peut-être Charlie prenait-elle sn dernier souffle, et June continuait de vivre, ignorant la sorcière dans les deux sens du terme.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser sa colère échapper, Luke se leva brusquement, ayant suivi les mouvements frustrés, furieux d'Ethan. Il l'empoigna par le bras et lui intima de le suivre. Sa poigne forte ne laissa pas le choix au moldu qui l'accompagna dans la pièce à côté, sous le regard intrigué de June.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâcha froidement Ethan.

-Je t'empêche de crier sur ta sœur sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il avait deviné. Ethan s'arrêta, surpris, restant immobile en fixant Luke sans gêne.

-Ecoute, reprit Luke, le sortilège d'oubli est quelque chose de très puissant. Très, très puissant. C'est peut-être la pire sensation que de se réveiller en sachant qu'il manque quelque chose. Qu'il y a des paroles silencieuses dont on voudrait se souvenir, des visages sans identité qu'on aimerait se rappeler. C'est peut-être horrible de tenter de retrouver sans même savoir ce qui est perdu, et frustrant, et énervant, et déprimant, et désespérant, et rangeant même. Mais as-tu déjà pensé au soulagement ? Le soulagement, répéta-t-il avec insistance. Ne penses-tu pas que June vit paisiblement, sans quiétude ? Sans responsabilité, légère, heureuse.

La tirade de Luke changea du tout au tout la vision d'Ethan. Il sortit du déni qu'il s'était forgé en abattant les murailles qu'il avait érigées. Cela prit quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Luke ne parla pas. Et alors qu'ils étaient là, coupés du monde pendant quelques instants, Ethan prit conscience de la lâcheté dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'il perdait espoir, de l'égoïsme qui l'animait lorsqu'il blâmait Luke pour un baiser partagé avec Charlie. Elle était peut-être encore en vie, il lui suffisait d'y croire.

Soudain, June fit irruption, passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte :

-Dites, y'a une blonde qui demande à vous voir.

Et leurs deux cœurs ratèrent un battement.

Je ne veux pas abandonner, mais il est temps de partir.


	32. La dernière des libertés

Chapitre 31 : « La dernière des libertés. »

|Soudain, June fit irruption, passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte : -Dites, y'a une blonde qui demande à vous voir. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Charlie.

Et leurs deux cœurs ratèrent un battement.|

Libres.

Nous étions libres.

Luke, moi. Libres.

J'entendais mon cœur battre comme si ma main l'enserrait. Je sentais plus que jamais le pouvoir de la vie, sa façon de nous faire vivre à travers les sentiments les plus puissants qui soient.

Pour moi, les plus puissants, c'était l'amour et la liberté.

L'envie d'hurler me saisit soudain, alors que je voyais June disparaitre derrière une lourde porte. C'aurait été un hurlement de joie, de soulagement.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, j'eus à peine le temps d'entrevoir Luke. J'étais déjà dans ses bras. Il me serra si fort que je manquai finalement d'air. Dans ses yeux, je vis s'envoler la peur noire de ne plus me revoir.

Je jetai un regard derrière Luke et vit Ethan, hésitant. Il souriait mais ses lèvres étaient pâles, comme si son sourire menaçait de se faner à tout moment. Je le pris dans mes bras, plus brièvement, mais avec autant de soulagement.

Parce que moi aussi, j'avais cru ne jamais les revoir. Pendant un court moment, du moins.

Personne n'avait prononcé un mot avant de se retrouver dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait peur, Charlie Malefoy-Granger, dit Luke avec un sourire.

-Vraiment ? dis-je ironiquement.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans le salon, June me fixa longuement :

-Est-ce qu'on se connait ?

La réalité me frappa : elle ne se souvenait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, de ne rien savoir d'un monde qui l'entourait ? Est-ce que c'était frustrant, ou soulageant ? Je pensai soudain à tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne connaisse pas : la douleur, les explosions, la mort, la fuite. Elle avait oublié les bons comme les mauvais moments, mais ce qu'elle ne savait plus ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Elle allait bien. Tout allait bien pour elle, comme ça irait bientôt bien pour moi aussi.

Elle ne méritait pas d'être sortie d'un bonheur qui lui semblait réel, parce qu'au fond, qu'est-ce qui est réel et qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ? Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas ma réalité, mais c'était la sienne.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondis-je. Je suis Charlie, une amie d'Ethan.

Je tendis une main qu'elle serra avec son habituelle joie naturelle.

-June, je suis la demi-sœur d'Ethan.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Ethan, à ma gauche, se racla la gorge et désigna le jardin, séparé de nous par une porte-fenêtre.

-Tu as peut-être certaines… choses à dire… des trucs à partager avec Luke ? Des nouvelles anglaises ?

Il utilisait des périphrases devant June, mais signifiait également qu'il resterait là, en retrait, parce qu'il pensait que ça ne le regardait pas. C'était vrai, en réalité : c'était notre monde.

J'hochai la tête, et dans ses yeux je vis le sourire triste qu'il tentait de tenir éloigné de ses lèvres. J'aurais tant voulu lui dire qu'il faisait partie de mon monde, parce que je l'aimais, mais j'aurais pu l'aimer aussi fort que Roméo aimait Juliette, qu'Augustus aimait Hazel, que ça n'aurait rien changé. M'en voulait-il pour lui avoir effacé la mémoire ? Pour être partie, même si j'avais une excuse plutôt bonne ?

Je fis signe à Luke de me suivre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Je remarquai qu'ils étaient entièrement bruns. Disparues les pointes plus claires qui tiraient sur le blond. Je me promis de lui poser la question plus tard. Je ne récupérais pas la baguette de Lucius, qui m'avait été rendue au ministère, par peur d'être vue par June. Je la laissai donc où je l'avais glissée : sur le fauteuil, dans l'espoir qu'Ethan la trouverait avant sa sœur.

J'observai Luke jusqu'au moment où il s'assit au bord d'un trampoline ovale. Il avait l'air… léger. Pourtant, il ne savait pas encore qu'il était libre. Mais son teint était éclatant sous la lumière déclinante de la nuit qui tombait. En m'asseyant à côté de lui, je ne pus réprimer mon sourire. J'étais si ravie d'être celle qui lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Celle qui lui donnerait en mains propres le cadeau de la liberté, même si ce n'était pas moi qui le lui offrait.

-Devine quoi, Luke James, lançai-je en fixant ses yeux bleus.

-Quoi, Malefoy-Granger ? demanda-t-il sans détourner le regard.

Mon sourire se fit plus grand encore quand je laissai planer le suspense entre nous. C'était ce genre de sourire qu'on ne contrôle pas. Je le faisais languir parce que j'aimais ce contact entre nos pupilles, et j'avais peur qu'il ne le rompe sans le vouloir quand il saurait.

-Nous sommes libres, murmurai-je sans que mon sourire ne perde son éclat.

Luke ne bougea pas. Il fixa mes yeux pendant une minute entière. Puis il eut le même sourire que moi. Sans dire un mot, il continua de sourire, jusqu'à faire paraître une étincelle de malice. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver : il hurla de joie en plaçant ses bras autour de moi, nous projetant tous les deux en arrière. La toile du trampoline était dure mais élastique : je rebondis quelques secondes.

Nos deux rires emplirent l'espace.

-Tes cheveux, dis-je. Ils sont…

-Bruns ? C'est l'effet secondaire de l'absence de magie dans ma vie. Plus je l'utilise, plus le blond trace son chemin jusqu'à mon crâne. Ça me permet de maîtriser mon utilisation de la magie.

-Comment est-ce possible ? m'étonnai-je, curieuse – une Granger dans toute sa splendeur.

-Rien qu'un tour de passe-passe avec quelques sortilèges. Je t'apprendrai.

Je pensai à mes cheveux blonds, teintés de bruns aux pointes : l'inverse de Luke, et un incroyable exemple de ce que nous étions, de la façon que nous avions de nous compléter.

Je sentais une de ses mains contre mon ventre, l'autre dans mon dos, et les miennes près de sa poitrine.

J'entendis son cœur battre comme j'aurais entendu le mien. Pulsations rapides, sang pulsés, rouge sanguin. Allongée sur le côté face à lui, je retraçai notre histoire en quelques secondes.

Je l'avais connu. Je l'avais repoussé. J'étais partie. J'étais revenue. Et partie à nouveau. Et encore une fois.

Mais tout ce temps, il m'avait attendu. Je ne pourrais dire à quel point j'étais reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Ces moments partagés à Poudlard, à se fuir. Ces secondes de fuite, ensemble, loin de tout. Ces complots crées, tout pour m'aider.

Je voulus saisir le moment pour prononcer un mot que je lui avais dit une fois, mais trois prirent la place d'un simple « merci » conventionnel. Tout aussi conventionnels et ordinaires, mais bien plus puissants :

-Je t'aime.

Luke ne se figea pas, Luke ne recula pas. Au contraire. Alors que la Lune presque pleine éclaira leurs deux visages, il captura ces mots dans sa mémoire : les premiers qu'elle lui aurait dits. Et quand il fut sûr que jamais il n'oublierait, il embrassa Charlie comme si elle était une merveille du monde.

Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'il la considérait réellement comme telle.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu sourire ou parler, il l'attira contre lui. Luke n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Il connaissait son cœur par cœur, et plus encore à chaque minute qui passait.

Puis la Lune devint entière et ses rayons percèrent à travers un des nuages du ciel. La lumière arriva jusqu'aux pieds d'Ethan. Derrière la porte vitrée, il observait ce qui fut autrefois sien. Charlie, allait-elle bien, là-bas, au creux des bras de Luke ? Etait-ce ça, qu'il lui fallait ?

Elle méritait le bonheur de la plus heureuse des vies humaines. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, toutes les fois où la mort l'avait frôlée, elle méritait que tout aille mieux dans sa vie.

Elle revenait de loin, si loin. Elle était allée dans des lieux qu'Ethan ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Elle avait manié la magie comme jamais il ne pourrait la manier, couru comme jamais il ne courrait.

Pourquoi est-ce que l'Univers lui avait affligé tant de malheurs ? Charlie était poursuivie par la mort. Peut-être que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, et qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais le soulagement.

June toucha le bras d'Ethan qui frissonna. Il garda la main dans sa poche pour ne pas dévoiler l'objet qu'il y cachait.

-Je vais dormir, dit-elle gentiment.

Elle disparut alors qu'Ethan se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées. « Dormir ». Ça lui semblait si difficile en de telles circonstances. Il voyait celle qu'il aimait lui glisser entre les mains, il ne savait même pas si elle était libre ou toujours hors-la-loi.

Mais c'était des circonstances que June ignorait.

L'ignorance. Le sommeil. Le soulagement.

Charlie.

Ethan se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il réfléchissait. Mais la décision, inconsciemment, était toute prise. Il aimait Charlie. Il la voulait heureuse. C'était ce qu'elle méritait. Et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il sortit, pénétrant dans le bleu de la nuit. Étonnamment, c'était le détail qui le marquait le plus. Le bleu, tout ce bleu, partout.

Il vit à peine Luke et Charlie se redresser soudainement, descendre du trampoline en fixant, inquiets, Ethan. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide. Il tentait de se concentrer sur son cœur, sur le rythme apaisant de la vie en lui.

Sa main sortit la baguette que Charlie avait rapportée d'Angleterre.

-Ethan ?

Il ne sut dire qui prononça ces mots. Il laissa les sentiments divers qu'il ressentait le submerger. Il s'exposa à lui-même, acceptant chaque parcelle de ses émotions.

Vulnérable. Il se sentit si vulnérable !

La magie a un coût, et c'était le sien : lui, Ethan Collins, qui détestait paraître vulnérable, se forçait à l'être.

Luke et Charlie étaient trop abasourdis pour réagir. La baguette tremblait dans les mains d'Ethan, il se passait quelque chose qui les dépassait.

Parce qu'il y a de ces forces plus fortes que la magie.

Il y a l'amour d'une mère pour son fils, prête à mourir pour lui. Il y a l'amour d'un homme pour une femme, dont le Patronus se transmettra malgré les vents contraires. Et, peut-être aussi fort que celui de Luke pour Charlie, il y a l'amour d'Ethan, capable d'utiliser la magie pour offrir une éternelle liberté à celle qu'il aime.

_« Je veux qu'elle m'oublie. Qu'elle oublie son amour pour moi. Je veux qu'elle ne sache jamais qu'un jour, elle se força à m'enlever mes souvenirs. Qu'elle ne connaisse jamais la douleur qui venait de moi, de nous, les Collins. Je veux qu'elle se souvienne être partie de Poudlard, s'être confrontée à Alexander, être rentrée, avoir fui avec Luke, avoir attrapé Lucius, et s'être vue offrir la liberté qu'elle mérite. Je veux que ce soit tout. Au revoir, Charlie. Merci pour ces souvenirs, et ne t'inquiète pas, je les garderai pour nous deux. »_

Chaque pensée qu'Ethan émit se retrouva décuplée dans la force d'un sortilège qu'il lança.

Charlie s'écroula.

Luke la rattrapa, l'allongeant sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? cracha-t-il avec colère.

Puis, se calmant en voyant que Charlie respirait, il se redressa pour lui faire face :

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

Ethan haussa les épaules, ses yeux fixés sur Charlie, sur ses yeux clos et ses lèvres roses.

-N'y a-t-il donc jamais eu de règles élémentaires brisées ?

Il avait usé de la magie alors qu'il était un moldu. Parce qu'il y a de ces forces plus fortes que la magie.

-Elle se souviendra de tout sauf de moi et de la douleur.

-Tu ne lui enlèves pas toute la douleur qu'elle a connue. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de manipuler son esprit ! Elle était assez forte pour vivre avec tout ça !

-Je sais, Luke. C'est une Malefoy-Granger, et il parait que c'est un sacré mélange. Elle était assez forte pour vivre avec, mais elle vivra mieux sans.

Luke, à contrecœur, comprenait Ethan mieux que personne. Et il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Même s'il allait devoir mentir à Charlie, et qu'il le ferait sans le désirer, ce n'était plus un choix qui lui appartenait. Ethan aussi, aimait Charlie. Et elle aussi, avait aimé Ethan.

Alors, tandis qu'il déciderait de faire partie de son avenir, Ethan décidait d'appartenir à son passé. Ils avaient ce droit de choix autant l'un que l'autre.

Ethan tendit la baguette à Luke qui la saisit sans hésitation.

-Ramène-la chez elle, murmura Ethan.

Après l'élan de courage dont il venait de faire preuve, il sentait ses jambes vaciller. Sa voix faiblit sur les derniers mots. Luke hocha la tête, se baissa pour porter Charlie. La baguette en main, il s'apprêtait à transplaner. Le trajet était long, mais l'épuisement ne lui faisait pas peur.

-Ethan, ce sera toujours ici, chez elle.

Ethan ne fut jamais autant reconnaissant envers Luke qu'en cet instant-là. Il acquiesça, et avant que Luke ne transplane, il s'approcha de Charlie. Sa tête renversée sur l'épaule de Luke donnait l'illusion qu'elle dormait paisiblement, et c'était probablement le cas. Il chuchota :

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais il est temps pour toi d'y aller.

Puis, relevant la tête pour affronter Luke :

-Prend soin d'elle.

La seconde d'après, il ne restait plus rien de Charlie hormis les souvenirs d'Ethan.

Et d'Ethan, il ne resta plus rien dans les souvenirs de Charlie.

Liberté.

Qu'évoque ce mot pour moi ? Je vois la mer. De l'eau, du bleu, de l'air frais.

Pourquoi ? Dites-moi, pourquoi vois-je cela ?

Je vois du bleu, encore et encore. Du vent dans mes cheveux, assise sur du sable, devant de l'eau. De l'eau, et au fond, l'horizon. Je vois les lentes vagues s'échouer à mes pieds, les rochers gémir, le sable grimacer. Je sens l'air salé, je prends conscience de la vie devant moi. La vraie vie, celle qui vit en liberté. Quand le vent souffle plus fort, les vagues se font plus grandes.

Liberté.

Et la mer.

Je me vois moi, mes genoux pliés contre ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas l'été, et cela fait la beauté du moment. J'ai une petite veste en laine, peut-être contre le froid. De mes mains, je joue avec le sable, je ramasse un coquillage blanc. J'ai envie de crier, et libre, je suis seule. De grandes falaises me surplombent, mais rien ne me fait peur. Parce que je suis libre.

Liberté.

Et une bouteille à la mer.

Un petit mot, « Je t'aime ». Une bouteille en verre et un bouchon en liège. Je pose la plume au sol et plie le bout de papier. Je le glisse dans la bouteille, je la referme. Je la dépose dans l'eau et la pousse au loin. Elle s'en va. Qui lira ce mot ? Qui que ce soit, il comprendra que ce mot est pour lui. J'aimerais que la bouteille revienne ici, et que Luke la trouve mais j'aimerais aussi qu'elle aille le plus loin possible, de l'autre côté de la Terre. Ces trois mots font plaisirs et redonnent courage à n'importe qui. Et cette personne comprendra qu'au moment d'écrire ce mot, je n'étais pas moi. Non, j'étais liberté.

Liberté.

Et l'air frais

Quand vous me dites liberté, je sens cet air sur ma peau. Il me caresse et me donne des frissons. Cet air, ce vent, ce souffle. Un souffle de vie, la planète vit. Et je vis avec elle. Elle est tiraillée, détruite, et pourtant, elle souffle encore. Elle tourne, se défend, résiste, et je résiste avec elle. Parce que je suis libre.

Liberté.

Et moi.

Elle me garde en vie et me fait penser à l'océan.

La liberté.

Quand je me levai, je jetai un dernier regard à l'océan. Je me dépêchai de retourner à l'intérieur parce que la pluie menaçait de tomber.

Je réalisai que je savais très bien pourquoi la liberté évoquait pour moi l'océan.

Je vivais près de l'océan et je vivais libre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? me demanda Luke.

J'effleurai ses cheveux bruns dont les pointes étaient plus claires et il passa ses mains dans mes longs cheveux blonds colorés de bruns vers le bas.

-Je regardais l'océan, dis-je en refermant la vitre derrière moi.

C'était fou ce que la vie pouvait être paisible. Je vivais avec Luke James, un homme aussi libre que moi, sur la plage, à vingt mètres de l'eau.

Luke comprit me pensées. Il me prit dans ses bras et nos deux regards se portèrent sur l'étendue bleue infinie.

-Des moments si calmes comparés à ce que nous avions traversé.

Il avait raison.

On revenait de loin.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue.

|-Des moments si calmes comparés à ce que nous avions traversé.

Il avait raison. On revenait de loin.|

Vieil ami,

Cela fait plus de dix ans que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de lettres. Je t'écris aujourd'hui parce que je sais que tu n'as pas oublié. Personne hormis elle n'a oublié.

C'est très dur de mentir à Charlie sur son passage à Portland, mais c'est un choix que je respecte : ton choix, Ethan Collins.

Tout ce qui s'est passé est gravé dans ma mémoire, et sache que jamais je ne lui dirais qui tu es. Qui vous êtes. Ce n'est peut-être pas notre réalité, parce que nous connaissons l'histoire entière, mais c'est la sienne. Et ça lui convient.

Tu veux sûrement savoir qui elle est, désormais.

L'océan la fascine. Je la surprends souvent à regarder l'eau se mouvoir. Peut-être est-ce sa façon de se rappeler de toi, qui vis de l'autre côté. Elle sourit plus souvent, maintenant que nous sommes installés en Irlande. Ses cheveux ont légèrement changé grâce à la magie. Son esprit est toujours aussi vif, toujours aussi intelligent.

Et elle est belle. Autant qu'avant, si ce n'est plus.

Pour ce qui est de ses noms de famille, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais elle en a trois ! Elle a tenu a gardé dans son identité les traces du passé qui la définissait. « Malefoy » pour son père. « Granger » pour sa mère. « James » pour son mari.

Tu dois penser, alors, que c'est bien triste, parce que ce passé ne la définit pas vraiment, parce qu'il en manque un.

Détrompe-toi, Ethan Collins.

Elle t'a aimé, et si sa mémoire s'en abstient, son cœur se souvient. Il a aimé plusieurs fois, et les cicatrices refermées y sont l'écume de ton passage dans sa vie, comme de celui de l'eau sur le sable.

Ethan James. Ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Un mélange de ceux qui auront laissé leur masque tomber devant elle, de ceux qui auront fait tomber le sien. Un alliage de sécurité et de confiance, ce que chacun de nous lui apporta.

Ethan, c'est elle qui a choisi ce prénom pour notre fils. Elle ne t'a pas complètement oublié, mais elle a continué à vivre. J'espère que tu as fait de même. Un jour viendra où je dirais à Ethan James d'où vient son nom, où je lui montrerais, en pointant l'horizon, qui vit là-bas. Je lui dirais de bien prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure, et je ferais en sorte qu'il n'oublie jamais qui tu es, qui vous êtes.

Je te le jure, vieil ami.

Luke.


End file.
